The City Between Us
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU A chance meeting brings Erin Lindsay and Kelly Severide together in the unlikeliest of places. But a surprising tragedy forces them to work together to survive while trying to deny growing feelings. CHAP 20 UP NOW #Lindseride
1. Chances Are

**Title: The City Between Us  
 **Chapter 1 – Chances Are****

 **Summary:** **AU** A chance meeting brings Erin Lindsay and Kelly Severide together in the unlikeliest of places. But a surprising tragedy forces them to work together to survive while trying to deny growing feelings.

 **Disclaimer:** Chicago Fire, PD and Med and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC. I only own my evil muse (Alice-love her!) and any OCs that might come along.

 **A/N:** Hey my fellow #lindseride lovers! So was watching the movie 'The Mountain Between Us' (loved it!) and was inspired and thought hey…I can retweak this idea to give our fave couple a new adventure and meeting. Always love to be inspired by different things to keep from becoming stale! (this was inspired by the movie) But you don't have to have seen the movie to hopefully enjoy this angsty romantic adventure. At least…I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 **~New York, December~**

"Remind me to thank Hank again for loaning you to us."

"To help put that scum away, it was my honor," Erin told Sargent Olivia Benson as they stood just inside the entranceway to the police precinct on a snowy evening. "Wish the weather would clear up though."

"Yeah…they say this could be a bad one. You flying out tonight?" Olivia asked in concern.

"Actually tomorrow. Heading upstate to pay my respects to a friend who passed on a few years back. I have always meant to get up there before but just never had the time."

"And how are things with Jake?" Olivia asked with a small smile.

"They are…good. He's talking the M word but…"

"Doubts? If you have any doubts you know you need to listen to your gut," the older woman warmly warned.

"I know. We've only been together for about six months but he said it was just the next natural step. Just wish there was more of a spark you know?"

"Don't stay with him because you feel you owe it to him. Do what's best for you. Trust me…don't have any more regrets, especially romantic ones."

"Yeah…good point," Erin slowly pondered as she gave her friend one more hug. "Next time you're in Chicago drop by."

"I will. Say Hi to Hank for me."

"I think he'd like it if you said it yourself…in person," Erin replied with a smile as Olivia's expression instantly warmed.

"Safe flight home."

"Thanks."

Erin picked up her small duffle bag and hurried outside and into a waiting cab. She leaned her head back on the seat after she had given the cabbie instructions and then let her mind ponder Olivia's words.

 _'So…I was thinking…maybe we could talk about something more permanent between us.'_

 _'What do you mean Jake? You mean…marriage?'_

 _'Well…others have done it and made it work,' he retorted with a smile. 'I think we could. Think about it.'_

They had been together for less than a year and he wanted to move a bit faster than she wanted and that was mostly due to a small voice inside her that said he wasn't the one that made her go weak in the knees…she wasn't gaga for him…there wasn't that _can't live without_ spark that she longed for. That feeling that made her yearn for the other person and want to be with them more than anything. With Jake it was more familiarity…he was safe. Comfortable. But she wasn't sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life with just comfortable and marriage was such a serious step. _Olivia's right…you have doubts…don't get married!_

Her trip came at the best possible time, it gave her a break from their seriousness and a chance for her to ponder his proposal suggestion and then give him an answer when she got back. She had doubts – doubts she was now forced to consider.

 _But what if I never meet that one person that makes me want to give up everything for them? What if…_ was the question she was now forced to ponder as the cabbie slowly drove on into the dark, snowy night.

XXXXXXXX

"This was amazing," Kelly grinned as he gave the smiling brunette a warm hug. "Seriously amazing."

"I was hoping tonight would be a success but never figured it'd be this big a hit. Maybe if it was right smack in the middle of Manhattan but to get this much attention upstate? Guess all my social media hounding paid off."

"It did. Mom would be proud Katie," Kelly told her in truth.

"And…Benny?"

"Yeah him too…although he'd say…course I knew you'd do well," Kelly retorted in a mocking tone as his sister offered a giggle in return. "He said he'll be here next week."

"I know he's texted me about a dozen times today. Feels guilty."

"He'll make it up to you," Kelly assured her as he took the last mouthful of his beer and placed the empty mug back on the enamel surface. He looked around the cozy but busy restaurant and then back at his sister with a tense smile.

"Stay a few more days. You just broke up."

"Not just….it was few months ago. Was over long before that," he huffed as he stared at the bottom of his empty glass. "Wasn't the one. We both knew it," he tried to shrug it off.

"You'll meet someone new."

"I'm done looking for a while," Kelly stated firmly as Katie's dark brows arched in disbelief. "What? I am…next time…there has to be that spark. You know…the moment you see someone and just…know," he muttered as another food blogger walked up to them.

"Chef Katie can I have a few more words?"

"Course."

Kelly gave his sister a nod and then watched her leave before he gestured to the waitress to get him one more beer. _Not driving so I can have another…_ he reasoned as he pulled his phone when heard a beep. It was a reminder of what time his plane flew out the next day. It also came with a travel weather advisory that the flight might be delayed due to weather – something that dismayed him. He was happy to have spent the week with his sister as he helped her get her new restaurant ready for opening night – this night, but now it was time to get back home to his own place and his friends. He would text Matt in the morning about the delay if there was in fact one and went back to enjoying the night with his sister and her new found success.

 _Next time…there has to be that spark right from the start…_

XXXXXXXX

"Stay longer next time," Katie told her brother, Kelly the next morning as she gave him a hug and then watched him turn to leave.

"Next time plan for better weather," he smirked as the cold wind started to bite his cheeks.

"Deal. I'll put that on the menu," she grinned as he nodded, grabbed his duffle bag and then hurried toward the waiting cab.

"Nice day to fly," he lightly groaned as the cabbie glanced into the rearview mirror.

"They've cancelled most of the flights because of the storms over the Appalachian's. Maybe try Greyhound?"

"Nah I gotta be back in Chicago tonight," Kelly huffed as he pulled his phone. "Well…they haven't cancelled mine yet so maybe only some flights?"

The cabbie merely shrugged as Kelly slumped back into his seat and cast a somewhat morose glance outside into the dark grey, snowy morning. It wasn't his choice to fly this time of year but he wanted to support his sister's restaurant opening so he had no choice. Now he could only hope that the flight wouldn't be cancelled and he could get back home and try to regroup.

XXXXXXXX

"Seriously?" Erin grumbled as she stared at the clerk in the small, stuffy airport about an hour later. "No flights at all back to Chicago?"

"What do you mean all flights to Chicago have been cancelled?"

She heard the agitated voice beside her and dared to glance over to see who else shared her current frustration. Instantly she wished she hadn't. He slightly turned when he heard her say the same light, offered her a somewhat nervous smile and then turned his attention back to the other airport clerk. _Did I just feel…a flutter in my gut…no…SNAP OUT OF IT – it's just stress!_ She commanded herself as the clerk looked at her in expectation.

"I can rebook you for a later flight that becomes available or one tomorrow? The storm might pass by then. But is there someone you can stay with in the meantime?"

"No I need to be back in Chicago tonight."

"I'm sorry Sir…"

"I'm sorry Ms. but…"

Kelly muttered something under his breath as he walked away from the counter, pulled his phone and texted Matt.

 _'Flight's grounded because of storms. Might try to find another flight. I'll let you know. –Kelly'_

At the same time Erin muttered something under her breath and then pulled away just as disgruntled. She glanced over at Kelly at the same time he looked over at her and she couldn't help but offer him a somewhat strained smile. But that was enough for him to feel a small twinge of heat instantly flash up into his core. _Damn…the dimples…_ he inwardly groaned as he looked back down at his phone. _She's probably taken…just…let it go…the chances of you meeting the love of your life in a small airport in upstate New York…._

Erin concluded her text to Voight and then looked back at Kelly for a few seconds before she forced herself to pull her gaze away – her mind also telling her the same thing, the chances of her meeting someone she could spend the rest of her life with was slim to none. _My luck isn't that good._

"Stuck here huh…"

She heard his smooth voice and looked over faster than she might have wanted. "With a storm coming," she added with a small grumble as he nodded and offered a small smile. "Where were you headed back to?"

"Chicago. You?"

"Also…Chicago," she replied somewhat slowly as the two of them looked at the other for any signs of familiarity or déjà vu. But it wasn't like they were going back to a small town, Chicago was a big city and both reasoned they just lived on different sides and had never met – until now. "I'm almost tempted to take a bus back."

"Yeah same…back on shift tomorrow," Kelly idly chatted as both of them paused for a few seconds as an older man with a dog walked past them.

"Same. Just here for…business. You?"

"Personal. My sister just opened her first restaurant. It's small bistro style and the rent up here is cheaper than right in Manhattan or something…" he paused and then offered a nervous ramble. "Sorry."

"No, I agree," Erin replied as she started to feel at ease talking to the handsome stranger. "What kind of food?"

"Fusion. New age stuff," he retorted with a small shrug. "I just know it tastes good."

"Ah…that's important. And if…" she started and then stopped as one sentence from the older man standing at the counter only a few meters away instantly caught their attention.

 _"Nah this weather doesn't bother me…I've flown in worse. I'll be fine."_

Kelly and Erin both traded quizzical glances and then within seconds both were up and headed over to the older man.

"Excuse me Sir…"

"Sir?" He turned to Erin with a friendly smile. "That's way too formal for me. Just call me Sam."

"Sam…so couldn't help but overhear that you might be flying out…today?"

"I am…you stuck here because of the storm?"

"Well…we both are," Kelly instantly chimed in. "Where are you headed?"

"Iowa," Sam replied casually as he looked at the two before him. "Where…are you two headed?"

"Chicago," both Kelly and Erin chimed in at once. "I just got a refund and…"

"Same. How much would it cost?" Erin asked in haste.

The older man looked at them and while he knew that to hire a plane just to fly the two of them someplace a bit off track from his final destination would be a bit more costly than just two regular seat fares, he instantly felt for them, maybe because both reminded them of family and in a crisis you always help family.

"The cost of two seats sounds just about right," he stated as both Kelly and Erin exchanged relieved glances.

"And the storm over the Appalachians?" Erin inquired in concern. "They are cancelling everything."

"Once you file a flight plan, won't they ground you also?" Kelly added.

"Don't need to file one," Sam explained as he started to move toward the exit door to head outside into the snowy morning. "Still lights out…so we'll be flying VFR and we'll beat the approaching storm."

"VFR?" Erin wonders.

"Visual Flight Rules. Long as I can see clearly everything before me, we'll be good. Been doing this a while…for the military, some commercially and now…just to keep my skills fresh. We'll be fine. If we see the storm coming, we'll just…go around," Sam tells them as he points toward his plane. "Buddy's ready to go. Are you two?"

"Ready," Kelly replied firmly as he looked at Erin who instantly nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, follow me. And who are you two?"

"Kelly."

"Erin."

"Alright Kelly and Erin. Let's go to Chicago," Sam declared as he pulled the door to the small plane open and hopped inside.

"Nice to meet you," Kelly extended his hand. "And thanks for the help with this."

"Yeah you too," Erin smiled as she reveled in the warmth the connection between them was making in her. "Well…shall we go?"

"After you," Kelly gestured warmly as he let her get in ahead of then paused before he got in. He cast a worried glance at the incoming storm and the ugly grey skies and felt his agitation start to gain momentum. _This guy's a pro…flew combat missions and the like…you'll be fine…_

With that he got in, closed the door and could only offer a small prayer that they'd make it to Chicago safely.

 _That prayer…wasn't going to be answered._

* * *

 **A/N:** EEKS! Hehe so….hope you all liked the start to this and you know I always love to explore new ways for our couple to meet and hope you all liked the start to this. Sparks of course but trouble also ahead! oh dear…please do review with your thoughts on this as I'd love to know what you think so far and if you are excited for more and thanks so much!

 **PS:** Since we're in the summer months now with family holidays and such we'll try to update on a weekly basis but if we miss a week we apologize in advance!


	2. Mayday!

**Title: The City Between Us  
 **Chapter 2 – Mayday!****

* * *

"There's a few blankets tucked in the side panels near the back for a bit of extra warmth," Sam told them as he fired up the plane.

"Sure…I'll get them," Kelly volunteered as he pushed himself out of his small seat and then carefully made his way toward the back. "Hey buddy…" he mentioned to the pilots dog in his padded crate. "Buddy gets to ride in style."

"Oh yeah…he's used to the trips but always likes to have a bit of extra warmth," Sam replied with a small smile as Erin kept a nervous gaze on the horizon.

"Here…" Kelly offered.

"Thanks," she stated as she accepted the blanket and then wrapped it around her legs.

He couldn't help but notice her hands as they slightly shook when she tucked the blanket and offered her a small frown, something she was quick to pick up on. "Sorry…wasn't meaning to stare."

"Sometimes get nervous in smaller planes," she leaned in and whispered so as not to let their friendly pilot hear. The older man had done them a huge favor and she didn't want him to think she was ungrateful. But the condition of the skies before them as they headed toward the ominous mountain range made her nervous.

"Should be fine," he tried to reassure her. But both would be lying if they claimed they couldn't hear the nervousness and uncertainty in his tone. "All else fails…we turn back and bus it home."

"That would be interesting," Erin retorted as she tried to pull her nervous gaze away from the impending storm. "So…those clouds out there…" she leaned forward so that Sam could hear her.

"Yeah they look bad but we can go around 'em. Nothing to worry about," the older man replied with a small smile. But inside he would have to admit that he too was a bit worried.

Erin glanced back at Kelly who offered her a small nod of reassurance. "So…what do you do back in Chicago?" She asked casually, trying to keep her mind on anything but the skies outside.

"Firefighter. You?"

"Detective."

"Ah…dangerous stuff," Kelly retorted with a small smile.

"More so than running _into_ a burning building?"

"Being shot at? Uh…yeah," he chuckled as she felt some of her nervousness start to ease.

"Thought you would have been a chef like your sister. Usually runs in the family."

"Well…yeah that's complicated. The uh…family stuff," he nervously admitted. "Dad was a firefighter. Works for Arson now so I guess we have that in common but…" he paused as he realized he just rambled. "Who cares right?"

"Well…it's a few hours," Erin shrugged as Kelly offered her a nod in agreement. "Do you like…to cook?"

"I can barbeque a mean steak on occasion. What about you?"

"Cooking? Well…I think I can burn a mean steak on occasion," she replied with a somewhat hesitant giggle. _Why am I telling him these things?_ She tried to inwardly scold herself. But then was reminded that they were the only two on the plane, besides the pilot and it was noisy to hear what he was saying and there was no in-flight movie.

"Hope you have a fire extinguisher nearby," Kelly teasingly reminded her as he felt himself slightly relax. But that feeling was short lived when they hit a pocket of turbulence and the plane jerked down and then up and then quickly levelled off.

"Uh…"

"Just a bit of fun up here," Sam gently replied as Buddy offered a small groan from his travelling kennel in the back.

"Think I'll have earned a couple of beers tonight," Kelly mentioned offhandedly as Erin looked over and tried to offer him a smile but it turned out to be more of a panicked grimace. "I'm a bit nervous too but this guy's a pro and I always tell myself he wants to get home also right?"

"Right…yes…course," she stammered as she pulled her phone to give Voight an update. "Ah damn no service and my last text didn't go through."

"Really?" Kelly replied as he too pulled his phone and then quickly looked at the text he sent Matt. "Damn, mine either. The one before that where I told my buddy the flight was cancelled and I was looking for another way home."

"So…what happens now?"

"I think once we pass the storm clouds he can fly a bit lower and we can get service?" Kelly ventured a guess.

"Really? You Sure?"

"Uh no," Kelly gently smiled and then shrugged. "Just sounded good to say."

She couldn't help but smile at that comment and cursed herself once more for finding herself wanting to drown in the warm sapphire pools a few meters away. "So…your family…will they be worried?"

"Friends will be. Yours?"

"Yeah…same," she answered in haste. _Hmm doesn't want to talk about family? Why is that? Someone this handsome has to be taken…right?_

The plane jerked upward and then downward once more and this time they heard Sam offer a small curse and instant panic started to set in.

"What's…going on?"

"Storm…." Sam answered slowly as he tried to swallow. "Come up faster…than expected…"

"But you can…go around it right?"

"What's below us?" Kelly dared to inquire as he looked outside into the swirling darkness below and then up at Erin with a heavy frown.

"A million miles of pure ass nature…so basically nothing. Why?" Sam gently smirked.

"Just…curious," Kelly answered as Erin's lips pursed and he shrugged. "I think that…" he started only to feel the plane slightly dive down and then jerk back up. "Whoa…"

"Yeah never been a fan of turbulence," Erin huffed.

"Me either but…" Kelly started as it happened again. This time Kelly looked up to see Sam slow to retake control of the plane and gently nudged Erin and nodded toward Sam.

"Sam?" Erin asked in a panic as she noticed Sam's frame starting to list.

"Sam…hey man you okay?" Kelly asked in concern.

"Sure…yeah…just…" he started with a slow slur as the plane rocked from one side to the other and Kelly had to brace himself with both hands and his legs against the cramped opening to the cockpit.

"Sam!"

"What's going on!" She demanded in a panic as Sam seemed to snap back to reality for a few seconds.

"Sam! You feeling okay? You look kinda clammy!" Kelly exclaimed as the cracks from the thunder outside started to really drown out the talking inside.

"I uh…yeah…." Sam replied with a bit of a slur and then blinked rapidly.

"Sam…maybe we should…turn back?"

"Kelly…what's going on?" Erin asked in a panic as she pushed herself forward so that now both peered at the impending storm through into the rain splattered window of the small cockpit.

"Think we're a bit off course here," Kelly stated firmly. "Shouldn't you try to go around the storm?" Kelly urged the listless pilot. "We're heading for the storm."

"What? Heading for it? Off course…can we go back?" Erin's rushed questions rambled from her nervous lips.

"Sam I think…damn he's not responding!"

"What?"

"I think he might be having a heart attack or…stroke or…Sam…neither of us can fly so…"

"Think we should radio for help," Erin suggested as Kelly nodded and then looked around for the radio controls. But that wasn't to be either when suddenly Sam's hands left the controls and the plane started to plummet to the earth below.

"Kelly!" Erin shrieked as Kelly tried to maneuver himself into the small cockpit and pull up on the joystick. But with the small size and Sam's frame securely fastened to his seat they were going down one way or another. "Sam? Sam!" She tried to call out once more. "He's not responding to touch either!"

"I think he's…SAM!" Kelly shouted. "Or sound!"

But this time the older man's expression remained lifeless.

"No…no this can't be…is he dead?"

"Think it's a stroke or…a heart attack. I can't get him out of the seat!" Kelly grunted as the plane violently jerked once more and both had to hold on before they were knocked off balance. "This is bad," he uttered gravely.

"Kelly, what about the storm!"

"Sam!" Kelly tried once more and then looked at Erin in horror. "I can't fly this thing. Can you?"

"No. Any…parachutes?"

"Good question. Can you look?" Kelly suggested as he tried to keep the plane steady.

"Sure…" Erin replied as she started to frantically look around. "No! Just life jackets and some…supplies!"

They locked eyes for a few seconds and each could see the fright and despair that loomed in the orbs of the other. Outside the storm seemed to get angrier and fixed its sights on the foolish aircraft now at its mercy. "I don't want to die," she uttered a bit breathlessly.

"I don't want to either. I can try to hold it steady but…but I don't know how to fly this thing and I can't get him out of the chair in time. We are going to crash. Strap yourself in…oh make sure Buddy's crate is secure. We're doing down!"

"Oh God…no," Erin whispered in dread as she pulled her phone and tried to send another text and then hurried to check on Buddy.

"Okay…damn radio," Kelly groaned as he tried to keep the small plane steady so he could send off a mayday. "This isn't…" he started and then stopped as the plane was caught in a draft that forced it to jerk suddenly and both human occupants inside were sent crashing into whatever solid part of the plane was nearest. Kelly felt an instant throb in his temple but told himself he had much bigger issues to deal with than a simple bump on the head.

"Try again!" Erin directed as Kelly tried to grasp the radio.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Kelly tried and then pressed the button. "I think the receiver is dead!"

"LOOK!" Erin shouted as frantically tapped Kelly on the shoulder and pointed forward.

"GET TO YOUR SEAT!" Kelly told her as he tried once more to get off a mayday. But to no avail. The receiver had been hit by lighting and they were silent in the storm.

"KELLY!"

"WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" He shouted as he tried to get at least one more mayday off. However, his eyes opened wide as part of the blackish clouds cleared for a few seconds – long enough to see the top of the mountain straight ahead.

"STRAP YOURSELF IN!" Erin shouted as she tried to brace for what she surmised would be a painful impact.

"Don't think the mayday worked!" Kelly told her as he tried to keep the plane as steady as long as he could before he too was forced to strap himself in and then pray for either a quick and painless death or a miracle.

"I'm…sorry!" Erin told Kelly loudly just before the bottom of the plane struck the top of the mountain peak.

"Me too!"

Kelly instantly grabbed Erin's hand and both could only squeeze their eyes shut and prayed that they'd survive the incoming disaster.

As soon as the bottom of the plane struck the first mountain peak, their bodies jerked forward and back; the contents inside the plane becoming dislodged and Buddy offering a few nervous barks as the plane spun around in mid-air.

Kelly dared to open his eyes just as the plane started to head for the second mountain peak, this one less higher but just as deadly. But he still didn't know what was below the dark clouds and could only fear the worst.

"HOLD ON!" Kelly shouted as the plane start to spin out of control by the winds that lashed it from all sides.

"I HOPE YOUR MAYDAY GOT OUT!"

"ME TOO!" Kelly shouted back as they started to hurl toward the foreboding structure. "HOLD ON BUDDY!" Kelly shouted as the frightened dog continued to bark anxiously.

"Oh God…help us," Erin offered a small prayer as her eyes watered slightly and she tried to keep her breathing under control. She was glad she wasn't alone at what she thought was her end but still hoped and prayed that it wasn't…that they would survive – somehow.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Time seemed to slow and their world around them blur into black oblivion as the angry storm raged around them, obvious to the plight of the insignificant object now caught up in its hungry fury. The pounding in their hearts gained momentum and started to wage war with the pounding outside so that the noise inside was deafening and anything verbal between them – last words, prayers, curses, were lost in the storms fury's.

Their hands squeezed together tighter as both held their breath and waited for the painful impact.

And it didn't disappoint.

The plane crashed.

The storm raged on around them.

Darkness fell and

silence followed.

* * *

 **A/N** : and….exhale! anyone got any nails left? Hehe well I hope this page jumped to life at you all with the action packed crash. Would love your thoughts on it and of course how our couple of course couldn't help but bond a bit more but who will survive this crash and in what condition? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	3. Escaping the Abyss?

**Title: The City Between Us  
 **Chapter 3 – Escaping the Abyss?****

* * *

 _'Come back again…in the summer time…New York is great in the summer time…'_

 _'You need to move on…she left you…she wasn't worth it…'_

 _'I want that spark…'_

 _'Need to get back to Chicago…home…'_

 _'Storm's bad…small plane…'_

 _'Pilot's dead…going to crash…'_

 _'Female passenger with me…'_

 _'Have to look out for her…'_

 _'Dog…'_

 _'Mayday! Mayday!'_

 _'WE'RE GOING DOWN….'_

Kelly's watery eyes snapped open as his body jerked from the mental motion of the plane crash, most of which he didn't get to witness, thanks to his tightly shut eyes and the fact that he hit his head and then blacked out before the plane came to its final resting place on a snowy plateau.

"Oh…G…" he tried as his head instantly swam with dizzying pain followed by fresh pangs of pain that pulsed through his battered frame. "Erin…Sam…Buddy…" he tried with a hoarse tone as his eyes finally come into full focus and he realizes that it's not his eyes that were dark, it was actually dark outside. The storm had lessened but still raged overhead and the best thing he could do was stay in the plane until morning.

Kelly finally got his seatbelt off and then fished around for a small pocket flashlight he always kept inside the folds of his leather jacket. He flashed the light into the front where Sam was and even though he was sure Sam was dead, he had to be certain. He leaned forward and pressed his cool fingers against Sam's cool flesh and was rewarded with no beat of life. Sam was dead.

"Erin…" Kelly whispered as he was struck with another painful bout of nausea and was forced to brace himself against the cockpit frame before he heard Buddy whimper and knew he had to check the dog over.

"Hold on Buddy…she's first…" he stated as he staggered toward Erin's unmoving body. "Erin…Erin!" He exclaimed before some of the cool, dry air seized his throat and forced him to cough. But his pain was rewarded with a small moan from her and that was all he needed right now.

"Thank….God…" he offered as he stumbled and then quickly regained his footing and then shone his flashlight around her body. But as he moved his light lower he noticed that part of the left side bulkhead had broken away and was pressed up against her leg in an odd way and he feared her leg might be broken.

"Oh damn…" he cursed as he felt a discomfort in his chest and wondered if he had broken or cracked some ribs when his body slammed hard into the right side of plane and then jerked back toward the left. But as he tried to search his muddled brain he recalled something else had flung itself at his chest when the bottom of the plan slammed into the first mountain peak and that just added to his personal injury.

"Just…gonna check….you over…not getting fresh," he managed as his somewhat shaking hands started to feel her shoulders and then gently press her chest and move lower. "This is…awkward…at least wake up," he gently begged as her dirty blond lashes remained resting on her flushed cheeks. "Ribs…I think they're okay…moving lower," he stated as he recalled his training to always talk to a victim that was unconscious. Plus is made him feel better. That she was alive and he wasn't stuck…God knows where…all alone.

"Okay…" he stopped as he started to feel her legs and then stopped just below the knee of the left. "I think…maybe a sprain…broken…not sure…I'm gonna…" he looked around for something he could use and saw a small piece of metal from one of the side panels and used it along with some tensor bandages to wrap her leg and could only hope it would be okay and he'd check again in the morning.

He tucked the blanket a bit more around her and then tried to make his way back to Buddy. "Hey Buddy…" Kelly stated as the scared dog barked as he came near the kennel that was pressed up against the back tail section. "Just gonna open…" he started when he felt a blast of cold air on his face and quickly shone his light up and to his right. "Course…" he groaned as he spied the large rip in the back section of the small plane. He opened the button on Buddy's crate door but the scared Golden Retriever had no intention of leaving just yet.

"Okay…just rest in there…stay warm but stay put," Kelly told the dog as he tried to push something up against the opening and then looked down at buddy and frowned. "Gotta…sit back down…" he muttered as his head started to pound once more and his stomach tightened. "Just gotta…" his words slightly faltered as he managed to get back to his somewhat mangled seat. Thankfully for him it had become dislodged and he was able to pull it closer to Erin; wanting to do anything to try to preserve their body heat.

Kelly's body fought as long as it could against the painful fatigue that continued to assault him as he slumped back into the seat, pulled the blanket over his slightly shivering frame as best he could and then sunk back into darkness.

XXXXXXXX

 **~Chicago – Firehouse 51~**

"What's wrong?" Gabby asked Matt as she noticed her husband's perplexed expression.

"Kelly…last text I got from him said the weather in upstate New York was bad and his flight was cancelled and he was going to try to find another way home but I never heard from him since. I texted back and asked him to let me know how or if he was going to stay with Katie but he hasn't answered back. I called no answer. I don't want to call Katie and alarm her if he's just taking the bus or the airport has no power."

"No…too late."

"But if I don't hear by morning, will you call?"

"Yeah…course," she replied with a tension-filled expression as his arm wrapped around her. The two of them stood in silence as they looked outside into the darkened night as a few light flakes started to fall. "He'll be okay. Kelly's too stubborn not to be."

"Right," Matt gently smirked as his brow instantly furrowed. He was worried about his friend and rightfully so; but he wasn't the only one to be worried, in another part of town, not so far away, another team was also worried.

 **~Chicago – Precinct 21~**

"Hey boss…you're here late," Antonio commented as he neared the office of his superior – Hank Voight. "What's going on? Thought we were going to call it a night on Jackson."

"We are…this is about Erin."

"What's…going on?" Antonio asked in concern.

"Last text I got from her was some small airport in the middle of a snowstorm and her flight was cancelled. She said she was going to see about getting another flight and then nothing. I'm watching the airlines and such but I see no reports of…"

"Crashes?" Antonio dared to inquire as Voight's brow furrowed heavily. "Power could be out or something…"

"Something," he replied slowly as he looked up at Antonio in worry. "Get some sleep…it's late. I'm sure we'll hear something in the morning."

"Right…'nite."

Voight have him a nod and then watched Antonio Dawson take his leave and then looked back at the small airports website. He had called there and asked if passenger Erin Lindsay had checked in. They said she did but then her flight was cancelled and they hadn't scheduled her for another flight.

"Come on Erin…" Voight huffed as he dialed Erin's number only to be met with a dead ring tone and growled angrily. He tried to tell himself that everything was okay. But he knew inside…deep inside that his gut instinct told him that everything was wrong. That gut instinct was always right.

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later, it was Erin's turn to wake up; her head pounding and her mind reliving the moment she was told the flight was cancelled, meeting the handsome stranger, sharing the plane with him and then…WE'RE CRASHING! Her breath sucked in as her eyes snapped open and she started to slightly panic.

"Wha…" she started as her brain finally brought everything around her into focus and she was able to see the extent of the horrific crash she had just survived. Her and…"Kelly!" She exclaimed which instantly woke Buddy whose throaty bark continued the chain reaction and Kelly started to stir to life. "Kelly!"

"Hey…yeah…here…I'm here," he stammered as he blinked several times and then opened his weary eyes and looked at her worried expression. "Sam's dead," he stated somberly as Erin's heart sunk. "But Buddy's okay and…I think you either broke part of your lower left leg or sprained it or…does it hurt if you try to move it?"

"I….ahhhhh….yeah," she gasped as her hand quickly shot out and grabbed his for a few seconds. Despite the fact that the air around them was cool, the few seconds their skin was connected, heat instantly started to blaze. But it wasn't the time or place to discuss or act on any kind of chemical attraction – their first and only thought was – survival!

"Okay…I tried to wrap it but now that you're awake I can do a better job. I felt uh…you well…"

"What? You felt me up?" Erin demanded and then quickly calmed down as she noticed the mortified expression on his handsome face. "I didn't mean…that…"

"I had to check to see if you had broken ribs or…I had to be sure."

"I know I just…this whole situation…" she paused as she looked around the crumpled frame and then back at him with a small frown before she leaned in and gently dabbed a cut on his forehead. "How are you? Anything…broken?"

"I think a few ribs or are just cracked…comes and goes. Nothing punctured though," he assured her as she offered him a worried expression. "So far."

"Okay…" she replied nervously as his lips pursed. "I'm uh…glad you're here."

"Yeah…me too."

"Is Buddy okay?"

"Yeah…want to distract him while I uh…bury Sam? Don't feel right just letting him sit there and uh….rot," Kelly stated somberly as Erin was quick to agree.

"No…I agree. What do we have for food and supplies?"

"Not much. I'll take a look around and see if we can get down off this mountain and…" he started and then stopped when he noticed her expression turned to one of abject horror.

"What if…we can't get down?"

"Yeah…I don't know. I hope we're not up too high and I did see some trees so…just try to distract Buddy and I'll take care of Sam and then we'll make a plan. At least…the storm has passed."

"Did its job, screwed us and moved on. No flight plan means no one is looking for us right?"

"Except our friends. By now they'd know we're missing. At least they can alert someone right?"

"Right but…but where do they look?" Erin countered.

"We need to find something to signal with…check for flares," Kelly instructed as he found another piece of metal and re-bandaged her leg a bit better so that she could be a bit more mobile while trying to lessen the pain. But as soon as she tried to stand and put some natural pressure on it, her soft gasp in pain instantly stabbed him to the heart and he quickly held out his arms and helped her to steady herself.

"Thanks…" she replied softly as she looked up at his tender expression, the nearness of his frame and his husky scent not lost on her brain.

"Just try not to put too much pressure on it," he told her kindly as they remained inches apart a few moments longer.

"Okay."

He felt her body tremble in his grasp and couldn't fault her in that moment; he too was scared and worried for both of them. He was used to protecting people and getting them out of harm's way and to safety and her and Buddy were no different – he couldn't let anything more happen to them. "It's going to be okay."

As soon as they pulled apart, both were well aware of the instant cooling sensation but knew that there was work to be done. So while Erin busied herself with trying to get friendly with Buddy and seeing what supplies they had, Kelly carefully extricated Sam from the pilot's seat and then set about digging a shallow grave outside the plane and burying the old man.

"Hey Buddy…" Erin talked in a low tone as the dog's soulful eyes peered out at her from inside his dented crate. "I know…Sam's gone. I'm so sorry but uh…Kelly seems like a great guy and I'm sure he'd…" she paused as her eyes welled as she looked at the dog in remorse. His owner…his master…his friend…was dead. He was alone. Sam said that his wife had passed and he had grown estranged from his daughter. How could she call up a stranger and say… _'hey your dad is dead, do you want his dog?'_ but take him to the pound after what he just survived? It seemed cruel. "'I promise if we all get out of this alive you will have a great home," she offered kindly as she extended her hand for the dog to sniff and get used to her. "Okay…I'm gonna look for…" she huffed as she felt her head staring to throb once more. "We need food or none of us are gonna survive."

She found a few edible rations but knew it wasn't enough for them to last long on and her agitated anxiety which had slightly subsided surged back up to extreme once more as she felt her stomach tighten. Erin heard Kelly come back into the body of the wrecked plane and turned to face him with a small smile. She was more that relieved that he had survived; at least she wasn't there alone.

"How you holding up?" Kelly asked in concern as he neared.

"I'm…holding up. I want to fall apart right now but I know I can't. Buddy needs us to be strong," she replied with a small smile. "I uh…you know you said about dangerous jobs…normally I can stare down one, two…armed guys and just go to work but right now…stuck up here…my leg…no food…I'm…holding up."

"I get it…when we run into burning buildings, it's not alone. Have my team with me…at my side…doesn't seem as scary but this…" he paused and gestured outside as Erin's lips drew thinly. "Not much out there. Barren…lots of snow and some trees…yeah it's kinda freaky. How's Buddy?"

"He's scared. Misses Sam. He'll come out when he feels up to it. I don't think he's injured. I think he was just hunkered down when the plane struck so I think it helped him not break any legs. Don't think I could have bared to see him…put down or something. So…speaking of outside…did you see a way down or out of this place?"

"I'll take a better look. What did you find in here?"

"Some emergency food supplies, a few flares…some first aid stuff…but not much else."

"Doesn't sound like enough to survive on," Kelly stated glumly as Erin nodded in agreement.

"We can't stay here for very long," she agreed somewhat reluctantly as he moved in a bit closer. But as soon as he did, he heard Buddy growl and looked at Erin in surprise. "He's protective," she stated with a nervous giggle before her brow furrowed and she tried to swallow. "Everyone he loves…is dead."

Even though he didn't know her that well, he couldn't bear to see this strong woman so vulnerable and with a few strong strides was at her side in seconds and despite Buddy's agitation, he offered her a supportive hug.

"We'll take care of him," Kelly promised her as she looked up with a small frown. His fingers tenderly brushed away a stray tear before she pulled back and offered a small curse. "Sorry…"

"No it's me…falling apart like this…this isn't me," she insisted as his brows knitted. "I'm not usually this…emotional or…I don't know but I'm stronger than this."

"No one is disputing that," Kelly assured her in haste. "I'm kinda freaked out also…I mean…yeah had a few flats by the side of the road and such but this is uh…something new."

"Think people back home are looking for us?"

"Well by now they'd be alerted, that's for sure. But…where do they look? Sam didn't file a flight plan and I just know we're somewhere over the Appalachian's and what did he say…a million miles of bare ass nature?"

"Yeah…he did," she agreed with a morose glance. "But I hope they at least try…"

"Yeah…me too!"

XXXXXXXX

"Did you sleep at all?" Gabby asked Matt as she slowly approached her husband as he stood looking out the window of his office at Firehouse 51 in snowy Chicago.

"No. You?"

"Was worried about you worried about Kelly," she retorted with a small smirk. "Want me to call Katie?"

"Yeah…just uh…"

"I got this," she assured him as they watched Antonio approach. "Tonio…what's going on?"

"Can't make dinner tonight. I already talked to Sylvie."

"Stakeout?"

"No…one of our team is missing. Erin.

"Who?" Gabby asked her brother. Since Precinct 21 wasn't near their Firehouse they didn't have many dealings with their CPD team, usually worked with another and Antonio gossiped mostly to his wife Sylvie and talked shop with them only a few times so her not knowing all of her brother's team so well wasn't out of the ordinary.

"Jay's partner."

"What happened?" Matt asked in haste.

"She was closing a case in New York when her flight was cancelled. She texted Voight and told him she was going to find another way home…maybe another flight and we haven't heard from…her…since…what?"

"Kelly's missing too."

"What?" Antonio asked in shock.

"That's what happened to Kelly," Gabby stated in haste. "Wonder if there's more?"

"Okay…I'll tell Voight that there could be others involved and he'll get on this. Might even fly down to New York to check it out for himself."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah…he doesn't need much urging to go there," Antonio smirked as Gabby's brow furrowed. "I'll call you as soon as we know anything."

Gabby's hand slipped into her husband's as she looked up in concern. "They have to be okay," she stated more than asked as his hand tightened around hers.

"They will be," he whispered as they both stared out into the dismal grey morning.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so…this is all portable and…" Kelly started only as he stopped talking and looked at Erin in shock. "Is that…"

"A PLANE!" She exclaimed as her eyes widened. "They found us!"

Kelly grabbed the flare gun and a flare and rushed outside, telling himself their disastrous plane trip was now over.

But…was it?

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so I had to make Precinct 21 and Firehouse 51 not have many dealings b/c otherwise Kelly and Erin would have met by now…hope that's okay but hey…this is fiction! Hehe and I've always liked a Voight/Benson (Olivia L&O SVU) pairing yay #venson hehe so lots of next day angst and some pain – ouch! But is that a plane looking for them? Will they be rescued this fast? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	4. The Odds of Survival

**Title: The City Between Us  
** **Chapter 4 – The Odds of Survival**

* * *

Kelly grabbed the flare and rushed outside. He pushed past the dull throb in his head and chest – the only thought on his mind was to make the plane in the sky know they were there. But his efforts were to be in vain. As soon as he burst back outside into the cool morning air he knew the commercial liner was too high up to see them but he had to try – mostly for both their peace of mind.

Erin watched anxiously from the doorframe of the small busted up plane as the flare was fired upward toward the sky; Buddy at her side also in expectation as the speck of red shot upward with hope but as quickly as it went up, it dissipated into the cool air taking along their hope with it.

"DAMN IT!" Kelly cursed as he looked back at Erin in futility. "Can't waste more…it was too high up."

"Okay," she stated somewhat numbly as she watched him slowly trudge toward her.

"The transmitter is also fried…I think it was high by lighting. Not sure when but uh…that means the Maydays! probably didn't get out."

"Wonder when another will fly by…maybe it'll be lower?"

"We need…" he faltered slightly as he neared and she hopped a bit closer; her worried actions causing Buddy to bark as Kelly stumbled a bit.

"Kelly!" Erin exclaimed as she reached out her arms and instantly held onto him. "Hey…you moved to fast earlier…"

"Yeah…I'm just gonna…rest up a bit," he mumbled as he let her help him back into the belly of the small plane. Erin hobbled back as best she could. She wanted to curse her throbbing leg but was thankful, in part, that the cold helped to keep the swelling down but at the same time, her nerves were still frazzled and that didn't help.

"Here just rest up…you can't leave us," she said as he eased himself back down into the small airplane seat and then watched as she eased herself down into the other, Buddy now at her side. "Funny…wasn't much a dog person…until now."

"Yeah…he kinda…grows…" Kelly reached out only to pull his hand back when Buddy growled. "On you," he huffed as Erin offered him a small smile. "You have any pets?"

"No. Figured it would be tough to have one when I'm never home much."

"Ah…you stay at…someone else's home?" Kelly dared to ask with a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"Subtle," she countered with a small grin.

"Well I'd ask Buddy about his personal life…but he's not much of a talker," Kelly retorted with mock seriousness as Erin's hand tenderly stroked Buddy's head.

"Usually working late…hanging with my partner and his wife or…just friends from work. Nothing…serious. You? Any pets?"

"We had a firehouse dog and no…not a Dalmatian."

"That's shocking," she gently teased. "Why a Dalmatian anyways?"

"So this stems back from the good old days when Firetrucks…fire engines were horse-drawn and to clear the path for the horses, Dalmatians would run out of the firehouse barking to let people know that they needed to get out of the way because the firefighters were coming. They were fast runners and because of their color were well seen. And today it usually carries tradition to honor the heroes of the past."

"I…did not know that."

"Useless trivia," Kelly smiled as he looked at her in concern.

"You…okay?"

"Yeah…head is throbbing a bit more than I wanted," he huffed as he rubbed his temple and then leaned forward.

"You…can just rest a bit more," she offered as her hand quickly rested on his and remained there a few moments longer than either expected. "We need to make a plan…to get out of here."

"Yeah…I'll look for a way…just gotta bandage your leg a bit more…"

"Save them…I'll just wait here a bit."

"You sure?"

"Need to walk out of here right? I just need to make sure I can do that."

"I'm not a doctor but here…lemme take a look," Kelly offered as he gently took Erin's leg and rested it on his closed lap. "Is that…okay?"

"It's fine. Just glad it's not a full leg break."

"That would be bad. No sled to use right? And I could carry you but…"

"But what?" She tossed back with a daring glance as he offered her a sheepish smirk.

"Well _my leg_ might break."

"Ahgh!" She giggled as he gently removed the bandages and she could only gasp when the makeshift splint was removed.

"Sorry," he offered softly as she took a deep breath and then shook her head. "It uh…it could be worse? Sorry if that's lame. I'm not a doctor but I have seen worse," Kelly told her as he gently re-wrapped the leg and then let her rest it on his lap a bit longer. "Keeps me warm."

"Me too," Erin stated with a soft whisper. "So…you like winter?" She asked as a nervous giggle just burst forth. "Sorry…this place it just…I'm trying to not freak out but that almost sounded like a near hysterical laugh."

"I doubt you could ever be hysterical," Kelly remarked as she offered him a warm smile. "You seem too practical…too tough."

"Oh I have my moments," she confessed as she leaned back in her chair and gave him a contented gaze. "You?"

"Yeah…I uh…I lost my best friend a few years ago to a fire…warehouse collapse and that was tough."

"Sorry."

"Me too," Kelly answered with a small sniff before he looked back up with a tight lipped smile. "That was tough. But this…" he paused as he looked around. "This is a new one. But…I'm glad I'm not facing this alone."

"Me too," she told him in truth. "Okay so…what do we do now?"

"I think we should pack up what we can from this wreck and start out."

"Is your phone working? I know we are way too high up or out in the boonies to call but I was thinking maybe a compass or something."

"My phone has limited battery. Yours?"

"I'll check…but wish we had a clear heading," she commented somewhat glumly.

"Okay…to save your leg some painful travel…I'm going to go and do a bit more of a walk around out there…just to see if I can see more trees or a path or a cabin or something that we can try to get toward."

"Just don't go too far on your own," Erin mentioned in concern as her hand automatically reached out and rested on his forearm. "Don't want to be end up here…on my own," she managed with a stiff swallow.

"I promise I'll be back," he assured her as his hand rested on hers and held it against his forearm and reveled in the few moments of heat that started to grow between them once again. "Pack as much of the food and supplies into our two bags and then wait for me. I won't be long. Just want to see the easiest way down with…"

"My bad leg. Kelly…if you see a chance to go and get help just…go."

"What? But I thought you said…"

"I'm only going to slow you down. Buddy and I will wait…here."

"I know this sucks right now…" Kelly started as he took a few steps back toward her and then put both his hands on her forearms and gave them a comforting squeeze. "I can't just leave you here. I can't. I'm just gonna take a look around and then I'll be back. I promise," he told her as he pulled her close and gave her a hug.

The strength of his arms as they held her close instantly calmed her rapidly beating heart and as much as she wanted him to just make a run for it and get help and she'd only slow him down. But she didn't want to remain behind in a desolate wilderness with only thoughts of death and despair and a scared dog to keep her company.

"I'll wait…"

"Erin…"

"For you to scope out the area and then…come back for us," she concluded softly as she looked up with a small smile. "I don't want to put much more pressure on my leg but I know I can't wait here. Nothing can land around us you said and…check out the area and find a safe way down or out or…I don't know but but I know I can't stay here longer than maybe another day or two."

"I will come back for you," Kelly said one more time before he did something that surprised them both. With his hands still around her arms he leaned in closer, closed his eyes for a few seconds and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. The warmth of his lips instantly made her heart stop and skip a beat at the same time and her entire being flood with contented bliss for a few happy seconds. But as soon as she felt a coolness against her face and Buddy by her leg, the moment was snapped and she was slammed back into reality.

That tender moment, would however, be cemented inside her heart and mind.

"Just be safe," she whispered as her hand reached down and gave his a squeeze. "We'll be here."

"Okay. Won't be long."

Erin watched Kelly turn and disappear back outside and then turned and looked down at buddy before she slowly eased herself into the chair and started to scratch Buddy's neck. "I'm just gonnna relax a bit before I get the bags packed up. You ready for some new scenery?" Erin asked Buddy as his dark, soulful eyes looked up with uncertainty. "Yeah…I'm kinda nervous too…especially with this banged up leg but Kelly's a Firefighter and he does dangerous stuff for a living so I know he'll get us the safest path down. Right?"

Of course she knew the beloved dog couldn't talk but it helped her to hear her voice out loud instead of just in her head. The silence would be deafening and the only sounds that came from outside were little howls every time the wind would pick up and bounce off a side of the busted fuselage.

"Hope you like…trail mix. Yeah…oh wait…you have some kibble here…" Erin continued to talk to herself as she pulled a small bag of dog treats from one of the side pouches. "Not much here…for any of us," she huffed as she leaned back in her chair and pulled her phone. "Course it doesn't work…" she groaned as she took a selfie of her and Buddy and then shook her head as she powered her phone down.

She cast a long glance outside the cracked window into the early morning sky and already missed Kelly's company. Part of it was he was the only other human around and she just needed to hear another human voice. But that aside, she actually enjoyed his company and couldn't deny the spark that was rekindled every time he held her or they touched.

"Kelly…" she whispered softly as her head started to slightly throb. "Hurry back."

XXXXXXXX

Kelly in the meantime decided to give the plane a wider circle and then see if he could find a piece of land that was more elevated than the rest and possibly look down and around to see where they were and how they could get down without Erin hurting herself even more.

She was amazing to him and he had only known her less than a day. Sure she was scared and rightfully so; they had just survived a horrific plane crash where someone died, her leg was partially broken but she remained calm and didn't turn hysterical; something he wasn't sure he could have handled. Being a cop told him that she could handle herself and so he didn't feel as nervous about leaving her alone as he would if she didn't have a job where danger was second nature.

But at the same time, he found that he missed her flinty voice filling his head with conversation about anything. She had tried to assure him and he knew that if he needed a helping hand in an emergency situation and she was able; he'd be in good hands. However, their situation wasn't going to get better due to lack of supplies and the fact that the busted fuselage let him a lot of cold air and so staying with the plane longer than another day wasn't a good idea.

"Okay…so…what do we have here…" Kelly talked to himself, same reasoning as Erin – to hear the sound of his own voice and not sound so alone. He could imagine Matt or one of the guys making jokes and that seemed to ease his agitation a bit more.

"Nothing that way but…oh wait…" he continued to mumble to himself as he sprinted toward what looked like a peak and headed for it. If it was the highest elevation around them, he could possibly use it to look down below for a path that would lead them back to a camping area or even a logging road or something that they could use to flag down some help.

He neared the edge and noticed that he neared the edge of the mountain they were on and told himself that had to be a bit more careful as he neared the edge so as not to go over and break his promise to Erin and leave he stranded up here all alone with the now orphaned dog.

Kelly reached the smallish ledge and then started to climb. It didn't take too long until he felt another dull thud in his chest and had to rest a few seconds and just look around the stark landscape a few seconds to regain a bit of extra strength. He pulled his gloves off and started to feel his chest once more as he took a few more deep breaths, wanting to confirm if he had indeed broken some ribs or they were just cracked. "Don't…want to worry Erin…" he gently panted as he took another deep breath and then exhaled. "Not broken…just cracked," he tried to convince himself as he pulled his gloves back on and then pushed himself a bit more up the ledge.

Once at the top he was able to get a good look of what was below them and instantly his heart sunk. It was just as barren and desolate as the area he was in right now. "Damn it!" He cursed as he pushed himself a bit further up the ledge. His head started to pound a bit more from being up so high and the air being thinner than he was used to and so he paused in his actions; his weight bearing down on the ledge which he _thought_ was secure.

"Hafta go…that way…" he muttered as he looked back at the plane and then let his gaze rest on the smallish speck. "We'll go…together…"

But before he could take another step, he knew instantly something was wrong. His right foot thought it had a strong foothold on solid rock, but as soon as he heard something crack he knew he was in trouble. His left foot tried to find another sure place to step next but it too gave way and suddenly he found himself sliding toward the edge of the ledge. If he fell over that, he'd go over the side of the mountain…plummet several hundred meters to solid rock below and certain death.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kelly shouted as the earth started to give way beneath him.

XXXXXXXX

Erin, who had slightly drifted off into a slightly sleepy stupor heard the faint cry and instantly snapped awake. "Kelly?" She asked in a soft mumble as she looked around and then down at Buddy who looked up in wonder.

"Did you hear…that…" Erin paused as she tried to listen once more. "Kelly…" she whispered as she quickly pushed herself up out of the small seat and quickly looked outside the cracked window and didn't see him anywhere within view. She had seen him head toward the front of the plane but now he was gone. "Kelly…where are you…" Erin offered in a worried tone as her eyes darted from one side of the window to the next. "You can't….leave me… can't…" she muttered nervously as she waited for him to appear.

"Okay…I'm going out…" she started and then stopped when she heard Buddy start to offer a low growl. "It's just…Kel…" Erin started once more as something flashed past the window and then was gone. "What the hell…was that…"

She quickly rushed for her gun only to find that it was busted and after an angry curse a desperate plea for Kelly to return was uttered. "Where…Buddy…just…wait here."

But the dog rightfully sensed something was wrong…something outside the plane…didn't belong and the dog's instincts knew it.

"What…are you hearing…a bear?" She dared to ask as Buddy started to near the front of the plane. "Buddy…you stay with me…you can't fight a bear…you can't…can't lose you…"

However, just as she said that the current object of her terror appeared and fear instantly flooded her heart. "A cougar! Oh no…oh NO!" She shouted. But her agitation only stirred up Buddy and as the large cat made a move toward the door the dog charged – she was his only priority even if it meant him dying to keep her alive.

"BUDDY! NOOOOOOOOOO! COME BACK!"

* * *

 **A/N:** oh dear! Alice what have you done! yikes both our couple in trouble! Will they all escape this unscathed? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	5. Growing Closer Together

**Title: The City Between Us  
 **Chapter 5 – Growing Closer Together****

* * *

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kelly shouted as the earth started to give way below him._

For a few seconds he squeezed his eyes shut and watched a few images flash before his mind's eye and it ended with an image of Erin's face pleading with him not to leave her. He sucked in his breath and then started to claw at the cold, snowy ground around him.

"COME ON!" Kelly called out as his boot finally caught something hard that didn't give way and his hands gripped a few cold stones still attached to the side of the mountain that held him in place and kept him from over all the way over the edge.

"Can't…leave…Erin…alone…" he gently gasped as he remained in place on his belly for a few seconds before he told himself that he had to get moving and get back up to the top before the ground below him decided to melt anymore and he'd have nothing left to hang onto.

"Pull…up…" Kelly wheezed as he started to dig his fingers into the cold, snowy ground and then put one foot up and then the other then pushed upward. "NOOOOOOO!" He shouted as he felt himself slip but dug his fingers deeper into the wintery ground and then held himself in place and tried again. This time the ground held and he was able to pull himself up a foot.

"Gotta…keep…going…" he huffed as he forced Erin's face into the forefront of his mind and then climbed another foot. "Can't…give up…gotta get back…to her…" Kelly kept reminding himself as he slowly clawed his way back to the top. The slide downward didn't seem very long but the climb back up seemed to take forever.

 _'Don't…leave me alone…promise me…you'll come back…'_

"Made…a promise…" Kelly panted as he felt his lungs starting to slightly burn and his chest heave in and out. "Gotta….keep going."

Another step…another one…he saw Buddy's soulful face in his mind's eye but it was Erin's worried expression coupled with a longing for him to return. "Erin…!" With one last surge of energy he reached with his right hand, managed to find a thick root to grab onto and pull himself up to the top.

Kelly rolled onto his back and pushed himself back with his boots and rested for a few seconds while his head pounded and chest burned. "Erin…I'm…coming," he managed once more as he knew he couldn't just lie there and waste precious time – he had to get back to her, rest up and then start down the opposite side of the mountain.

"Erin…I'm coming back…" Kelly stated as he pushed himself up to his knees and then looked back in the direction of the plane. He took a deep breath and then allowed the cool air to rejuvenate his insides and then slowly stood back up. Despite their hellish situation, he looked forward to getting back to her to just relax a bit in her company before they started back out.

However, a few seconds later the silence in the pristine wilderness that surrounded him was broken by a loud 'BANG' that came from the direction of the plane and he knew instantly that something was wrong. And as he neared the plane and saw the fresh blood, his body pulsed with instant energy and he feared the worst!

"ERIN!"

XXXXXXXX

 _"BUDDY! NOOOOOOOOOO! COME BACK!"_

"Buddy! Buddy…! NO!" Erin shouted as she watched in horror as Buddy pounced. The large cat bared its claws and Buddy stepped back a bit but still continued to bark madly.

"No gun…find the flare…where is the damn flare!" Erin growled as Buddy barked and then charged. "NOOO BUDDY!" Erin shouted as she finally found the flare gun and then the flare. But just as she tried to load the gun with shaking fingers Buddy let out a painful yelp and she could only watch in horror as the cougar had Buddy by the neck and then dragged him outside.

"BUDDY!" Erin called out once more in horror as she tried to steady herself on her broken leg but before she could take another step the snarling cougar stepped back into the entrance of the plane with fresh blood dripping from its teeth. "YOU DAMN BASTARD!" She yelled as her and the large cat engaged in a face off to the death for a few panicked seconds.

"You…bastard," Erin whispered as her eyes watered for the fate of the beloved dog. "You will die…"

The cat advanced.

"DIE!" Erin yelled as she fired off the flare. The small fiery explosion caught the large cat in the face that forced it to yelp loudly and stagger backward. "Buddy…" she lamented as she tried to load another just in case the cat decided it wasn't finished with her and came back to complete its task.

"I'm ready for you…" Erin huffed as she slowly sat down in the chair and aimed the flare gun at the door. "I'M READY FOR YOU! COME AND GET ME!" She yelled as she held her breath and then waited.

A few moments later she heard some stomping and raised the flare gun and prepared to fire.

"Erin!"

"Kelly!" She exclaimed as his face appeared and she held herself in place a few seconds longer. It was only until he took her into his arms and held her close that the dared to believe she was safe. She allowed herself to drown in the strength of his embrace and reveled in their current closeness.

"Thought…I lost you," he whispered as his head rested on his shoulder. He closed his eyes a few seconds as his mind flashed him back to the time he came up the small, snowy mound and saw the blood trail that came from the door of the plane and then disappeared around the back.

"Was…scared," she admitted in a soft whisper as his arms around her tightened. But the moment was broken as soon as they heard a whimper and both turned in haste to see Buddy standing in the doorway. "BUDDY! Kelly he was injured!"

"Hey…Buddy," Kelly said in a soft tone as he neared the injured dog who literally collapsed just as Kelly hoisted him into the air.

"Here…put him here!" Erin said as she limped toward the back and then arranged the two seats for Buddy to be put down on. "Kelly…how bad is he?"

"Looks like he has a cut here on his neck," Kelly told her as he quickly felt the rest of the dogs body and was relieved when he felt no broken bones and his hands came away free of fresh blood. "Okay…lemme see what I can do…I'm no vet but I think I can fix this."

"Buddy…he saved me," Erin lightly lamented as she tenderly stroked the golden lab's slightly trembling body. She quickly removed her jacket and draped it over him to give him a bit more heat as Kelly looked at her in surprise. "We can't lose him," she told Kelly as her hand rested on his shoulder. "We can't….lose him."

"We won't," he promised as Kelly's hand rested on hers and gave it a good squeeze for a few seconds before he looked back down and started to treat the dog's neck wound. "Rest easy boy…you're gonna be okay."

After that was done, Buddy was more than content to just rest where he was as Kelly slowly stood back up and then looked at Erin in concern.

"When I saw that blood…" Kelly started as she looked at the fresh scuff mark on his cheek. "Feared the worst."

"What…happened?" She asked in concern as she dropped her gaze to his scuffed and bruised fingers.

"Nothing much…nearly fell off a cliff," he replied with a nervous gasp as her eyes widened. "Promised you I'd come back…had to keep that. I got lucky."

She threw her arms around him once more and held him tightly as he tenderly stroked her back. "Glad you came back when you did…just don't ever die on me!" She stated lightly as she looked up with a small smile.

"Promise," he whispered as he gently brushed away a stray tear. "We ALL walk out of here together."

She rested her head on his chest for a few seconds before they both looked down at buddy and Kelly knew their current ordeal wasn't over just yet.

"I'll be right back…"

"But…"

"That cat might still be out there…"

"That was a lot of blood. I think Buddy got him more than we think."

"I also shot it in the face…maybe the neck also?" She pondered as he offered her a proud smile.

"I'll go look…if it's dead, we're gonna barbeque that sucker up and the three of us will have something to eat," he told her as she simply offered him a nod and his brows arched.

"We need it to survive. I'm not heartless…I'm practical."

"I know," he assured her as he took the flare gun and a large knife from the supply kit and then headed back outside while Erin turned back to see how Buddy was doing.

"He came back for us," she told buddy who lifted his soulful brown eyes and looked at her with soft distress. "Silly dog…you better pull through this."

Kelly remerged from the wreckage of the plane and then looked at the blood stains and started to follow it. With each footstep, his heart rate started to climb and he had to think about what he was about to do. But he knew their survival depended on it. They had only a few little food rations and it wasn't enough for them to keep alive for longer than a few days and in less than a day Buddy had cemented himself in their lives and they couldn't let him die either.

"If only the team could see me now," Kelly muttered to himself as he rounded another mound and stopped short as he spied the large cat in the near distance.

XXXXXXXX

"Anything?" Gabby asked her brother as he hurried into Firehouse 51 with some news as the rest of 51 looked on in anxious suspense.

"Did you hear from them?" Matt followed that up as Antonio's expression drooped.

"Nothing," Boden stated as Antonio looked at the 51 Chief and nodded.

"Voight is in upstate New York right now. He and Olivia Benson went to that airport and according to one of the staff she said she overheard two people asking a veteran pilot Sam Wallace if he was flying out. He usually flies to Idaho but she thinks they were able to convince him to fly them to Chicago as a detour."

"When…did they leave?"

"Yesterday," Antonio answered in haste. "But…he's a small plane said because of the storm he'd be flying VFR."

"What's that?" Gabby quickly interjected.

"Visual flight rules."

All eyes turned to see Benny Severide enter Firehouse 51 and near them. "Means they didn't have to file a flight plan."

"Correct," Antonio agreed gravely.

"Damn," Matt cursed under his breath.

"Voight and Benson are on it and they'll make sure that a search crew is sent out but if they flew over the Appalachians but they don't know where and that's a big area. We might not know something for days."

"Days?" Gabby shot back weakly as her Sister in law, Sylvie neared the small group. "Is there anything any of us can do?"

"Not right now. There was no mayday received but that doesn't mean anything."

"If they went down…and they're not severely injured, Kelly will get them out," Matt said confidently as he looked at Kelly's father Benny.

"Kelly's a fighter…he'll get them out," Benny repeated as Gabby's hand slipped into Matt's and squeezed it.

"Prayers wouldn't hurt," Boden suggested as everyone quickly agreed.

XXXXXXXX

Kelly readied the flare gun in his right hand and the knife in the left – just in case he needed both. He closed the last few steps and stopped.

The cat wasn't moving.

"Dazed…or just playing dead…" Kelly muttered as he stowed the flare gun and readied the knife for a death match. But this time, his fears wouldn't be realized and the kill on his part would be quick and merciful. He didn't want to do the dirty work so that Erin could see it so he set about gutting the animal, bleeding it out and then preparing to have it cooked for them to eat. He wasn't sure how good the meat would be, but told himself that if he cooked it well enough it was better than starving.

"Think it'll be okay if we split custody?" Erin asked Buddy who heard Kelly approach and tried to get up; once again driven by instinct to protect the human with him.

"It's just me!" Kelly called out as he neared and Erin quickly tried to reassure Buddy they were safe. "Hey…" he poked his head inside and Buddy started to happily wag his tail. "How is he?" Kelly asked as Erin tried to keep Buddy lying down.

"He missed you," she greeted with a smile as she slowly pushed herself up and slowly headed toward him. But as soon as she neared she noticed blood splatter on his jacket, jaw, some on his cheek and hands. "What…you found the cat."

"It's dead," he told her matter-of-factly. "I uh…I got it ready for cooking. I don't know how it'll taste but I know we can't last long on some crackers and granola bars. Figure if we cook this thing really good, we can last a bit longer. I'll make some for Buddy also. The parts we might not want to eat."

Erin looked at Kelly in wonder as he neared. "You…hunt then?"

"Like once or twice. Seen my dad kill a deer once when I was a teen and just remembered what he did. The cat was dead…your shot did the trick."

"Part of me still feels bad. It was beautiful."

"I know but out here…its survival of the fittest," he reminded her gravely. "I couldn't find much in the way of dry wood but I gotta cook that thing. I can burn some of the hair and bones but I need dry stuff. Gather up whatever paper you can find. I found a small packet of matches and I have marked out a spot away from any smell of fuel."

"You okay? Did you…it was dead when you found it right?"

"Yeah it was…the limp was uh…from the fall this morning and the crash," he offered lightly. "How's your leg?"

"Throbs a bit but I've been careful. So after that…what's next?"

"I figure we only have a few hours of daylight left and I wanna cook as much of that thing as I can. Cook it well…no rare tartare out here," Kelly gently joked; her expression softening as a result. "And then we'll pack up as much as we can and the three of us will set out tomorrow. I know you should rest your leg a bit longer but…"

"But I'm tired of being in this thing…sides we know we can't stay here. Any blood left?"

"A lot has been absorbed into the snow…why?"

"Saw it on TV once…can you make into the shape of an arrow pointing in the direction we went…you know just in case?"

"Good plan," he replied with a smile. "Okay…I'll do that while you gather up some paper stuff and then…lunch time."

"Cat…this will be a first," she muttered in sarcasm as he could only offer her a small chuckle before he disappeared from view again. As much as she hated the thought of putting more needless pressure on her injured leg she knew they had to try to make a move to find a way down the mountain and then hopefully find a logging road or hikers…anyone that might be able to help them get back to civilization.

"Lunch will be ready soon Buddy," Erin told the dog as she looked at him in concern. "All of us are leaving here tomorrow so you just gotta rest up so you can come with us. We are not leaving you behind."

About a half hour later the fire was better than both expected as Kelly placed the first bit of meat over the open flame and then stood back to watch. "You can just rest you know?"

"My ass is numb," Erin laughed in return as she leaned against the side of the plane and looked up at him thoughtfully. "Thank you for going after it…just making sure and…and doing this."

"Gotta survive right?"

"Yeah…" she agreed as her head rested on his shoulder and both watched the wild game meat crackle and sizzle over the open flame. "Smells…kinda good."

"Got any salt?" Kelly joked as he earned himself a small pinch from her free hand. "Katie…will be amazed."

"You'll have to tell her to put it on the menu for her next monthly special," Erin suggested as Kelly nodded in agreement. "Think anyone has found out about Sam's plans yet? The ones he didn't file," she added dryly.

"I'm sure someone at the airport overheard or he told someone. Even if he didn't file a flight plan he said he's a regular there. If your people call at least they'll tell them the area to start looking."

"Such a big area," she replied wistfully as her eyes stretched out over the vast landscape before them. The two of them made small talk for a while longer until Kelly told her he had to test the meat. He used a pocket knife to cut away a piece and sure enough it looked cooked all the way through. "I also have the liver for us…might taste gross but we'll need the iron and a few extras for buddy."

"You…wanna try it first?" She suggested as he took the first bite. "Taste like chicken?" Erin teased as he nodded and then shook his head.

"Like very tough beef…or something. But it's cooked and that's all that counts. Pure protein," he offered her a piece to eat. After a few more parts were cooked and they were done, Kelly carefully packed away the rest while Erin went to feed Buddy.

"How is he?" Kelly asked as he entered the wreckage a bit later.

"He ate it all," Erin told him happily. "You look tired."

"I am…chest is a bit sore," he confessed as he sat down on the floor on a pillow, his back against the seats that Buddy was on. The dog offered a small whimper but Erin tried to assure the animal to just remain in place.

"Hey…come here," he entreated as he helped her sit down next to him and the two of them pressed up against the other to conserve as much body heat as possible as nighttime started to loom.

"Stars sure are pretty out here."

"Yeah can actually see them. Lots of quiet also," Kelly remarked. "Almost miss the sound of traffic," he joked.

"It's what we're used to but…its kinda nice every so often to have just the sound of nature. Course…the sound of water might be better," she added lightly as he gently chuckled. "Just glad the wind's died down."

"Me too. You like…camping?"

"Sometimes…but this is a bit too rustic for me," Erin smiled as she looked sideways at Kelly and smiled. "Worst camping story?"

"You mean besides dropping a case of beer in my only sleeping bag and then having to deal with a hole in the tent and then if that wasn't bad enough…it started to rain," he groaned as she giggled. "We lasted about an hour and found the nearest fleabag motel and spent the night there. You?"

"This," Erin replied softly as Kelly looked at her in surprise. "Never had…anyone to go with when I was growing up."

"Making up for lost time," he told her as she nodded in agreement. But as he noticed her fight to stay awake, he knew it was time to cut the talk and get some rest. "So tomorrow…we try to make it down the mountain," Kelly started to outline their plan.

"We'll make it," Erin agreed in confidence. "We can do this." She leaned in closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder while Buddy lay asleep a few feet away. Kelly tried to hold her as close as possible and was thankful that the wind had died down.

Now he could only hope that after a restful night they'd all find a safe way down the mountain without any further peril.

* * *

 **A/N:** *phew* so all three (aww we can't lose Buddy yet can we‼) are all okay for now hehe but wanted them to face some personal peril so they'd realize just how much they need the other. Hope you all liked this angsty update but with some bonding moments! Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	6. Operation: Descent

**Title: The City Between Us  
 **Chapter 6 – Operation: Descent****

* * *

That night Kelly awoke suddenly as Erin cried out which made Buddy whimper. "Erin?"

"Wha…hmm…?" She mumbled as she jerked awake and then looked at Kelly who shone his small flashlight into the air so that it bounced off the top of the plane and back down on them. "Kelly…what's going on?"

"You cried out…you okay? Your leg…or nightmare?"

"Combination of both," Erin huffed as she slumped her head back down on the back of the seats that Buddy was laying.

Kelly's fingers touched her forehead as her brow instantly furrowed. "Warm…but not feverishly. How do you feel? Sick?"

"You thinking it's the meat?"

"Wondering."

"No I feel fine. My stomach is okay. Yours?"

"Yeah I feel good too. I mean I don't want to throw up. What happened?"

"Nightmare," they both said at once as she settled back down.

"Didn't mean to wake you," she told him with a small yawn as they settled back into place.

"Think you woke up Buddy," Kelly smiled as he patted the beloved dog who looked up with a contented expression. "How's your leg?"

"I think it's okay," she gently huffed as she reached forward and gingerly touched it. "The swelling hasn't gotten worse so I'm guessing that's a good thing."

"It is right now because in a few hours you'll be putting some pressure on it," he told her in a serious tone as he pulled the blanket back over them. It didn't take long before they were both back asleep; pressed together until the sun would bathe them in golden hues early in the morning.

XXXXXXXX

This time it was Erin's time to awaken first. As she did she cast a sleepy glance at the man on her left and couldn't help but smile warmly at him. _He risked his life for me…nearly died…and then went to face a wild animal…_ as much as she told herself not to compare Kelly to Jake should couldn't help but do it and for some reason he just fell short of the brave Firefighter. _But when you get down the mountain…he goes back to his life and you go back to yours…separate ways…but what if I don't want to go sep…_

"Morning," Kelly greeted as Erin looked up in haste; her thoughts instantly broken. But she didn't mind. As soon as he smiled, she felt her core warm and despite their bleak situation, she felt somewhat settled. "Feeling better?"

"Actually…yes. Which seems kind of odd in this…situation," she replied with a small stretch as Buddy started to gently thrash, wanting to get up.

"Think someone needs to get up and stretch his legs a bit," Erin smiled as she took Kelly's hand as he helped her up and they both helped Buddy off the chairs and then looked down at the dog as he looked up, barked and then turned and trotted toward the entrance and then outside.

"Think he's okay?" Erin asked as Kelly peered out the window and watched as the dog sniffed around the cold cooking area, lifted his leg and relieved himself.

"Yup…he's fine," he chuckled as he looked back at her with a warm smile. "How's the leg?"

"Throbs…but I'm not staying behind…we're all walking out of here this morning."

"Okay…if you need to…you know go then I'll wait in here and gather up what I can find and then we'll head out."

"Good thing I left my dignity in Chicago," Erin slightly groaned as her lips pursed. "I'll uh…be right back."

Kelly watched her turn and head toward the front of the plane and as much as he wanted to ask if she needed help, he knew she needed her privacy and told himself that Buddy's senses were a lot better than his so she'd be fine out of sight for as long as she needed. With that he set about trying to salvage anything else they could use but paused as he looked at the cockpit and felt his heart sink into the bottom of his chest. He knew the old man meant well and never intended them harm or this outcome and wished that he could go back and rethink their decision so they all ended up alive. But at the same time he reminded himself that Sam was going to fly out anyways and then it would just be buddy all alone up here.

"Hey…"

Kelly's somber gaze finally pulled away from the empty space and then looked at Erin with a tight lipped smile. "Ready?"

"Yeah…you?"

"As I'll ever be. Gathered up as much useable stuff as possible. Now it's just…what we can find."

"Anymore flares?"

"No just the two," he told her in truth as her frown deepened. "We'll be fine. Alright…time to leave this place."

"Can't believe it's been three days."

"Can't either," he agreed as Buddy bounded back to their side. "So glad he seems to be okay."

"Me too. Silly mutt can't leave us now," Erin smiled as Kelly fixed the backpack on his back and then extended his arm for her to take. She tightened her grip around it and then looked at him with a nod. "Let's get off this damn mountain."

XXXXXXXX

"Sleep at all?" Olivia Benson asked Hank Voight as she neared him with a steaming cup of coffee, very early that same morning.

"Not much. You don't have to be here," he told her with a small frown as she offered him a tender smile.

"If it was one of my team…I'd be telling you that and you'd give me the same look I'm giving you now," she replied firmly as he turned and looked at her and nodded. "The pilot…Sam Wallace, usually kept to the same path. They're starting the search again this morning this time same path but to the left…using the wind data from NASA."

"Erin's a survivor," he stated simply.

"And Kelly Severide? What do you know about him?"

"I know his old man. We go back. Good at his job…I'm sure his boy's the same. He'll keep her safe."

"From what you've told me…they'll find a way to survive until help arrives and I think that would mean trying to get back to civilization in any way possible," she told him in truth.

"Agreed," Hank replied with a heavy sigh as he took another sip of his coffee and kept his gaze fixed on the map of the large mountain range on the wall before him. A few seconds later he felt a hand on his forearm and looked at Olivia's inquiring smile.

"Erin sounds like more than just a subordinate."

"She's…special to me," he confided in truth.

"Tell me why," she entreated as his brows gently raised. "We have time right now and it'll keep your mind off waiting."

XXXXXXXX

"How's your leg?" Kelly asked after they had slowly walked away from the plane; an hour having passed slowly by.

"It's…throbbing but I'm okay…gotta keep going."

"We can take a few minutes to rest up a bit…it's been a few horus of straight walking," Kelly told her in concern as he spied a large rock and then gently steered their way toward it. Buddy ran ahead to sniff out the area and before they arrived, he lifted his leg and marked his territory.

"Thanks," Kelly deadpanned as Erin laughed and Buddy barked and wagged his tail. "Well glad he's feeling better."

"Next rock is mine," Erin declared as she ruffled Buddy's head. "But I'm not going to mark it."

"Well if you need to Buddy and I will turn the other direction," Kelly teased as her face slightly warmed from embarrassment. She paused and turned to look back in the direction of the plane which was just a speck now and then looked at Kelly with a heavy frown.

"Suddenly I'm wondering if we made the right decision," she remarked as they slowly made their way toward another rock and then Kelly helped her sit down to rest her leg a few minutes.

"Well we used what we could salvage to make the arrow but if they aren't looking in this direction…Erin…"

"I know, we couldn't have stayed there any longer," she reluctantly agreed as Buddy sat down beside her. "How is he?"

"Doesn't feel warmer than normal and was told that as long as a dog's nose stays cold, he's doing okay," Kelly smiled as he gave the affectionate lab some loving.

"Think we'll find anyone all the way out here?"

"Doubt it. I just hope we can find a logging road that'll either take us to the highway or their camp. Even if the camp isn't in use they usually have a radio or phone or something we can use to call for help. Or drive ourselves out."

"Hope you're right," Erin huffed as she raised her hand that he took and helped her to her feet. She allowed his strong arms to hold her close a few seconds so she could steady herself on her injured leg and looked up at him with an appreciative smile. "Could really go for one of those scooters right now."

"How about a working phone?" He asked with a smile as he gently pushed a stray strand off her forehead and let his fingers linger on her cool cheek for a few seconds. "We should…keep going."

"Okay," she agreed in a soft tone as she held her place a few seconds longer; not wanting to move from her location in his arms. When she looked into the warm sapphire pools before her, she felt the world around her start to slow and the anxiety that coursed through her veins, slow to an almost imperceptible flow. Somehow being her with him just felt right – just the two of them without a care in the world.

But a cool breeze and a bark from Buddy snapped her back to reality and she offered him a somewhat embarrassed smile and then slightly pulled back.

"We should…keep going."

His lips drew into a thinner line but his look of warmth lingered and that settled her heart and the nervousness she felt inside that impelled her to pull away in a bit prematurely.

"Okay…this seems like a good path to keep on…let's continue."

She took his arm once more and with Buddy at their side, the two of them pulled away from the rock and slowly continued on their path down the mountain.

"Wonder if they figured out which way Sam decided to fly?"

"Hopefully someone there would know his habits…he sounded like he was a creature of habit so maybe someone got to know his routes and would show our teams which way to look. They'd still have to factor in the winds and stuff because when we were up there…doubt we held the same course we were originally on."

"Hope that doesn't delay any efforts…on their part," Erin chatted back as they continued to descend.

Kelly heard the gasp and quickly stopped and looked at her in concern.

"I'm okay…"

"Okay hold up a sec…Buddy!" Kelly shouted as the dog bounded back to them and he pulled out the small pair of binoculars that he had found in the plane.

"Anything?"

"Yeah I think I see…a small glint…"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah…take a look…" Kelly told her as he handed her the binoculars and once up to her face he placed his hand on hers and then directed her to look in the direction he thought he saw something that gave him hope. "See anything?"

"Yes!" Erin exclaimed as she tried to see exactly what it was. "But I can't see much else. Think it could be one of those logging stations you mentioned?"

"Maybe…or it could be just a rusted out truck mirror or something."

"But at least it's something…" she mused as she handed him back the binoculars. "Seems so far away."

"Well if there is one sign of civilization there could be more. We just gotta find a safe way down," Kelly cautioned as he helped her down a small ledge and they continued on their way.

"So you were saying about fixing up the cabin?"

"Yeah. Dad always talks about getting up there but something usually comes up and it just sits there. Katie and I talked about it but then she got this new job offer and I can't blame her for wanting to take it. Wish it was closer but it's her call."

"There were no other openings in Chicago?" Erin inquired innocently.

"Ah…it's complicated. There's some personal history there for her and it wasn't all good," he answered with a tightly drawn smiled as Erin nodded.

"Got it."

"No it's just that…"

"Kelly you said it was personal and not all good…I don't think she'd want you sharing her life story with a stranger."

"Well…you're not _that_ strange," he gently teased as he fist balled and playfully hit him on the shoulder. "But that's okay…I'll do. Surviving something like this…puts life into perspective you know."

"Sure does," Erin agreed as she felt the snow beneath her soften and she started to slip. But once again, Kelly's strong arms reached out and quickly held on as she looked up and gently laughed. "This is starting to become a habit."

"Don't tell anyone."

"Scout's honor," she held up the sign as he just grinned in response. "I mean if it had been in the reverse…" she started with a small smirk. But that was all she managed before the ground started to soften beneath him and he found himself slipping. "KELLY!" Erin shouted as Buddy started to bark.

She grabbed his hand and yanked back with all her might as his feet scrambled to get a better foothold. There wasn't much for him to grab onto and with her broken leg she knew if he didn't get a better grip they'd both go over. Buddy rushed into the fray and grabbed the edge of Kelly's jacket and also started to pull back.

"COME ON!" Erin shouted once more as she fell backward but thankfully Kelly came with her; Buddy at their side, barking anxiously. "Thank…God…" she whispered in gratitude as he looked down with a relieved expression.

"You…were saying," he stated a bit breathlessly as he looked down at her a few seconds longer; their bodies pressed together and melting the snow beneath them.

"I saved you…" Erin stated as his lips lingered a few inches above hers. "You can't…leave us."

"Not planning on it," he whispered warmly.

Her heart started to race at the thought of them being pressed together with the handsome man above her but her mind reminded her that her leg was broken, they nearly died – again and it wasn't the time or place to get intimate.

"I owe you one," Kelly told her warmly as he planted a soft kiss on the top of her nose and then rolled off and rested beside her a few moments before he sat up and then looked forward. "The shelf just gave way…coulda went over the slippery edge."

"That was too close."

"You okay?"

"Aside from the shot of adrenaline which is making my leg throb a bit," she confessed as she leaned forward and gently touched it.

"The cold will keep the blood from flowing too much so that's a good thing. But we should get going. Will be dark soon and we need some place to find shelter."

He helped her up and the two of them continued on their way for about another hour until they could hear water below them.

"Wonder where it goes?"

"We'll find out but…" Kelly paused as he spied something a head that made him stop.

"What's…going on?" Erin countered as she followed his gaze and let her gaze rest on a darker patch of rock ahead. "Is that…"

"Yeah looks like a cave opening."

"But…what if there is a bear or another cat in it? Our noise might have scared them away but…what if they come back? My gun was busted in the crash and we used up the two flares."

"I have a small knife but…okay wait here. Buddy and I will check it out."

"I'm coming too," she told him firmly as he shrugged in agreement.

"I've learned not to argue with you," he smirked in return as the three of them neared the mouth of the cave. Kelly gingerly stepped inside and pulled his small flashlight. It was a shallow cave and didn't smell nor held any signs that any large predator lived there.

"Think we should be okay in here. And…it's dry. We'll make a fire by the opening and that'll keep it smoke free and anything from coming in."

"Am definitely not going to argue with the fire king," she retorted as he grinned. The three of them headed inside and Erin started to gather whatever little bits of moss and wood she could find while Kelly started to arrange a small pit for the fire and then stepped outside one last time as the darkness started to envelop their area.

About ten minutes later both were seated on one of the blankets they brought with them, pressed close together while they ate some of the cougar meat and some trail mix and Buddy lay beside them gnawing on one of the bones Kelly had brought for him.

"Think we'll find people down there?" Erin asked as her head rested on his shoulder.

"I hope so…your leg needs medical attention."

"Yeah…and we could use some real food."

"Yeah this plane crash diet isn't working for me," Kelly chuckled as she couldn't help but offer him a laugh.

"Me either," she replied softly as her eyes finally closed. He glanced over at her and then squeezed his eyes shut as he recalled the few seconds he spent looking down at her beautiful face and how his heart skipped several beats in just those few seconds. It had been so long since he felt that actual spark…that instant connection…that carnal attraction. But he also reminded himself that she hesitated and once they were back in civilization they would be going their separate ways.

As much as he was hopeful they'd find help very soon, he couldn't help but wonder what life would be like when they finally had to part ways. But as his mind reminded him they first had to get down the rest of the mountain safely; without further physical incident. Would that happen?

* * *

 **A/N:** Well…out of at least one danger but as you know I love my danger so…there's a few more out there before we get our couple rescued hehe but that must means these little dangerous moments will def draw them closer together! So…think they'll make it down to the bottom without further incident? Please do review with your thoughts before you go and thanks so much!


	7. On Deadly Ground

**Title: The City Between Us  
** **Chapter 7 – On Deadly Ground**

* * *

Matt cast a worried gaze into the belly of Firehouse 51 that now housed a few members of Precinct 21 while they waited for news on their missing friends and co-workers. Voight had called late the night before to tell them that the small airport, while they didn't have a confirmed flight plan for Sam Wallace, they knew his usual flight route because he often told them and was a creature of habit. This flight would have been no difference.

However, it was different because if the weather had pushed them off course they didn't know which direction and that had slowed their search starting point.

"Never thought I'd be this worried about him," Matt heard Benny confess to Boden and felt his heart sink. Kelly had often confided in Matt that he and his father had never been that close as he grew up and he often wondered if his father cared at all. But while Benny failed to tell his son or show him affection in public, he could hear now by the things he said that the eldest Severide was indeed worried.

"Hey…"

Matt looked down at his wife and offered her a tired smile as his arm encased her and held her close; his lips gave her a tender kiss atop her head.

"How's Antonio?" He asked as he nodded toward her brother who continued to nervously pace the open truck area.

"Sylvie is doing her best to distract him but…it's not working," Gabby answered with a heavy sigh as she watched her brother with a deep frown. "Just wish…we had heard something by now. Jay won't leave the intelligence area in case Voight calls and needs Mouse to help with something."

"His partner…I'm just as worried. I can't think about going home until I know Kelly's on his way home – safely. How's Katie?"

"She's worried and trying to catch a flight here. Benny paid for it. She just has to work things out with the restaurant."

"Can't believe this," he sighed as he rubbed his face. "Been almost three days…"

"Hey…they'll be okay. We have to believe that," she told him firmly as he hugged her close once more.

XXXXXXXX

Erin's fingers lazily played with buddy's side as they slowly made their way up toward his neck just to check on how the wound healed. Her fingers came away with no fresh blood and that was reassuring to her as Buddy looked up with a soulful look.

"I think you'll like Chicago," she said in a soft whisper as Kelly remained asleep beside her. She cast her hazel green gaze past the small fire that still burned to the mouth of the cave and then outside into the early morning light. They had seen a small glint of something…it wasn't much but it was enough to fill them both with hope that they were closer to help and civilization than they thought but with her broken leg and the treacherous terrain, she worried that it would be slow going and could only hope the glint wasn't from a vehicle that has moved overnight and their hope was lost.

Erin turned her head back and looked at Kelly's handsome face and instantly felt her stomach tighten as she recalled how she felt when he lost his footing and nearly went over the edge – terrified of losing him. Not of being left alone but of having to go on alone without him. _And yet…when you are back to your own worlds you will have to go your own way – you now that._

"Hey…"

"Hey…" she greeted him with a warm smile as his eyes opened and he looked at her with a lazy grin. "How are you feeling?"

"Nothing a good hot shower won't fix. You?"

"Same…I think I'm starting to get dreadlocks."

"Suits you. Course…you'd look beautiful bald."

As soon as Kelly had said the words he stopped and both looked at each other in surprise as time started to slow around them.

"I…uh…" he stammered as her cheeks gently flushed. "Wrong time and place for a lame line…"

"Didn't think it was _that_ lame," she quickly qualified as he felt his frame flood with relief. "But thank you."

"I meant it. But I know that…" he started as she moved in closer. Once again before either could react, Kelly's hand gently cupped her cheek and brought her lips to his and crushed them for a few seconds until Buddy broke the moment with an excited bark. "I shouldn't have…" Kelly apologized as he pulled back and offered her a heavy frown.

"Kelly…"

"As soon as we exit this hell, you go back to your world and I go back to mine and uh…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that," he told her as her heart sunk. _She's got someone back home…she can deny it but a woman this fine…just save yourself the heartache now…_

"I don't regret it," Erin told him in haste.

"I just…we should get going."

"I'm not mad."

"It's not…real," he stated as her expression turned confused.

"What do you mean? This is real."

"No. It's the setting…we survived nearly dying and I saved you and you're grateful and…"

"You kissed me," she reminded him in haste as his lips pursed. "'I'm not mad," she told him again as he offered her an expression that held hope but at the same time also held doubt and it was the small seeds of doubt that troubled her most.

"We need to make it down to that glint of silver we saw yesterday," Kelly told her as he offered his hand and she took it and he helped her up. "When we make it back to our worlds and…" he started only to have her put her finger to his lips and give it a gentle push to stop his next words.

"We have to make it down this mountain first," she reminded him as he took her hand and gave it a kiss and nodded.

"Ready Buddy?" Kelly asked the dog who stood excitedly beside them and looked up as his tail wagged. He handed her a few pieces of the cougar jerky and then a few of the kibble to Buddy.

"Mmmm breakfast of champions," Erin lightly laughed as she tugged on a piece of the tough meat.

"Gonna need a whole canister of Metamucil when we get back," Kelly deadpanned as she offered another bout of laughter. He put out the fire and then stepped outside into the crisp morning air and took a deep breath of the cool mist. "Sure smells clean up here."

"Haven't smelt air this fresh in…I think forever," Erin commented lightly as she joined him at the mouth of the cave. She pulled out the small pair of binoculars and then started to look in the direction of the area she spied the glint the day before. "I don't see…" she started as despair threatened to creep into her fragile subconscious. But before ALL hope was lost she quickly found it again. "Found it!"

"What is it?"

"I think…here look…" she handed him the small binoculars. "What is that? Someone who can help us?"

"Looks like…a piece of sheet metal or rain tubing or something…but it's not rusted so that's a good thing. That's where we'll try to head. It's slippery out so we'll just take our time. No more injuries," he stated somewhat fatefully as she gave him a grateful nod and the three of them set out once more.

"Careful…" Kelly cautioned as he grasped her arm and helped her down a pair of mossy covered rocks.

"Showoff!" Erin teased Buddy who bounded down beside her, reached the bottom and then looked up and barked. "We need to talk about joint custody arrangements," she mentioned lightly as he offered her a small smile.

"Whoever has the biggest bag of Milk Bones," Kelly gently laughed as he ruffled Buddy's neck before the three of them continued on their way.

"At least we are heading downward," Erin commented as they walked on toward their destination. "Makes me feel like we're at least on the right path."

"Yeah I agree. Better than up. Think you'll fly again?" He retorted lightly as she gave him a mock look of horror before she shook her head no.

"But I might think twice about getting on a small plane in a storm…no matter how desperate I am to get home. I keep thinking if we hadn't asked Sam…would he still be alive?" Her voice ended in a soft huff as she looked at him with a frown.

"Yeah I wonder that too," he confessed in truth. "But if I dwell on it…I know I'll just drive myself insane with guilt and won't be able to function normally. He deserved better."

"I don't think he would have blamed us," she tried to assure him as her hand slipped into his and gave it a squeeze. "Kelly we need to talk about that moment in the cave."

"No we uh…I was just overcome with…heat of the moment."

"Kelly…"

"No I get it…once we're back to reality we'll go our separate ways and…"

"What's her name?"

"What…who?"

"The woman you keep trying to push me away for?" Erin asked in a somber mood as she offered him a tight lipped expression. "You said you weren't in a serious relationship anymore but…"

"Maybe I'm just being practical," he interjected in haste as they continued at their slow careful pace. "You'll go back to your world and I…well I find it hard to believe you don't have anyone special waiting for you."

"Why do you find that hard to believe?" Erin inquired in a somewhat sour tone.

"Because…you're pretty amazing," Kelly confessed as she looked at him in surprise. "Gotta keep it real for myself," he concluded with a small shrug.

Erin looked at him in wonder and found it amazing that a man so confident and self-confident in a crisis situation could be so insecure when it came to matters of the heart and the emotional arena. That made her heart actually break all over again. But maybe he was right. Maybe it was better his way…although after all this was all over, it would be hard to return to her normal life in Chicago and just forget Kelly Severide ever existed. It would be near impossible.

"Think it's a logging camp?" Erin tried to make regular conversation so as to keep the impending awkward silence from developing.

"Looking at the various growth stages I'd say it is," Kelly agreed as they continued down a small rocky path. The sound of the water had stopped a few hours back and both wondered if they had made the right choice.

"And the fact we can't hear water anymore?"

"Could be we're heading toward either the ending and in that case it could be frozen over or…or we just veered off course but we really had no choice. As long as we can see that silver glint and are heading toward it…that's what counts."

"Maybe we'll luck out and actually find some people."

"Not sure about that."

"Why…not?" Erin wondered as she rested her hand on his shoulder and slowly traversed down a small slope.

"Don't smell any wood smoke. Up here?...they'd have some kind of heating system that would use natural wood. But if there is one settlement…there could be more. At least it'll give us a place to spend the night with an actual roof over our head."

"Never thought I'd be so happy to hear I might have a toilet that flushes," she giggled as he couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Just be glad you didn't reach for the poison ivy leaves."

"Ugh," she grimaced as she could only imagine the pain that would cause. They reached the bottom of the slope and then stopped to catch their breath as Erin turned and looked back up and felt her eyes widen. "We just came down…that?"

"And we didn't even lose a step," he smiled as he looked at her with a warm expression. "I don't regret it either," he told her seriously as she felt her cheeks warm. "And I think that…" he stopped as both of them heard a very familiar sound but one that wasn't near them.

"Buddy!" Kelly exclaimed as he frantically looked around for the dog. "Ah damn it! I hafta go after him."

"No we both do!"

"No!" Kelly insisted as he looked at her in concern and then pointed to her left. "I see a clearing that way. Head toward it. The glint was past that. I can't leave Buddy up here all alone."

"It'll be dark soon and I don't think we should separate."

"You can't keep up!"

"I've made it this far haven't I!" She argued back as they both held their ground in a heated stance.

"I can make it faster on my own. I'll get him and we'll catch up to you. I promise."

"Kelly…" Erin started to protest as he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"I don't want to be wandering around here in the dark either but maybe…maybe Buddy's found something or someone who can help us. Just continue on toward the area we were heading and I'll catch up."

"I'll walk slow. Just hurry."

"I will."

With that he turned and rushed toward the dog as Erin watched for a few moments before she turned and slowly continued along their original path. She reached the clearing and then started to slowly make her way onto the snowy ground and then paused as she heard Buddy and Kelly off to her left and then turned to see where they were at.

"Buddy!" Kelly called out as he veered to his right – now parallel with Erin and hurried toward Buddy. "What the…" he started and then stopped as he came upon a small cabin a few yards in the near distance. With a sense of renewed hope, Kelly pushed himself to run the last few meters where Buddy stood by the front door and barked. "Good boy!" Kelly exclaimed as he pounded on the door and waited.

"HELLO!" He called out as he decided to take a chance and turn the knob. It opened but much to his dismay he entered it and found it empty. "Damn…course it's empty," he huffed as Buddy bounded in after him and started to sniff around the interior of the small structure.

"Better than the cold ground," Kelly mused as he did a slow circle inside the cabin and then looked around. "No phone…no way to call for help and no…" he paused as he noticed a newspaper in the small garbage can and hurried toward it. "October of this year…that's promising," he continued as he looked around for any kind of food or something to start the wood stove with.

But as he continued to look around something else started to dawn on him – just what kind of cabin he was now in and instantly his heart start to race with fear as he looked out the window and finally saw where he was.

In a small cabin on the edge of a frozen lake. Frozen? How frozen? It wasn't that cold up here and they had just heard fresh water. Was the lake that frozen? Or was it all just a façade – a hidden danger waiting to deal them another setback?

"ERIN!" He shouted as he bolted for the door; realizing she now walked on the frozen ice. But it wasn't extremely cold up here so he worried that it might crack and pull her in.

His worst fear was about to be realized.

"ERIN! GET OFF THERE!"

Erin heard the shouting and then looked up to see Kelly in the distance running toward her. "WHAT?" She shouted back as she took a few more steps toward him; thinking that maybe he had finally found someone to help them.

"GET OFF THERE! IT COULD BREAK!" Kelly shouted once more as he prayed he'd get to her in time.

Erin took another few steps but as soon as she did she heard a sickening sound beneath her and finally realized what Kelly had shouted – she stood on thin ice. "Oh no…" she whispered in dread as she slowly started to back up.

But she wouldn't make it.

*crack*

Another careful step.

*crack*

Another…

Kelly could only watch in horror as he neared the edge of the lake and the ice beneath her finally gave way. "ERIN!"

"KELLY! HELP ME!" She shouted before she sunk beneath the icy surface – disappeared from view.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **A/N:** oh dear! Yikes….at least they found some semblance of civilization but…will Kelly get to her in time? Will they find help before its really too late? Would love your thoughts before you go so please do review and thanks so much!


	8. Too Close for Comfort?

**Title: The City Between Us  
 **Chapter 8 – Too Close for Comfort?****

* * *

 _Kelly could only watch in horror as he neared the edge of the lake and the ice beneath her finally gave way. "ERIN!"_

"KEL…"

"No…No…NO!" Kelly shouted as he pushed past any throb in his leg or chest and raced toward the area Erin now floundered in. Buddy heard his voice and hers and also raced toward the human in need. He of course reached there faster than Kelly but unlike his human companion could only stand by the edge and bark helplessly.

"Kelly!" Erin tried as she felt herself slip beneath the icy surface once more, her hands unable to claw the slippery edge. The last time she had bobbed up she spied Kelly on his way toward her but feared he might not make it in time. With the lower part of her leg still broken and wrapped she found it painful to kick. But if she remained still she'd sink – either way, she was in for a painful bout.

"Erin!" Kelly called out as he reached the edge and then quickly dropped to his knees and then belly and knees and slowly crawled toward the opening; the opposite side of where she fell through. He hated the fact that he had to go slow but reminded himself if he too fell into the water they'd both be lost as there was no one around to come to their aide. He was relieved that Buddy continued to bark but dismayed that the desperate animal's call went unanswered.

"Kel…" Erin tried as she came up once more and then slipped into the waters again.

"NO…damn it!" Kelly cursed as he yanked off his gloves, shoved them into his pockets and prepared to reach into the icy waters and grab her. But at the same time he heard small cracks and cursed the fact that his weight now put added pressure onto the ice which threatened to take him with it. "Hold damn you!" He cursed the icy elements once more, as if talking to something he actually had control of.

As much as he hated to do it, Kelly reached into the waters and latched onto her hair and pulled upward; hoping she'd forgive him if he got her to safety in time. "Erin…damn it come on!" He growled as both hands reached into the waters and grabbed the edges of her jacket and gave them a good yank.

Her body somewhat responded but due to hypothermia quickly encasing her in its wicked embrace so her reaction time was sluggish.

"Erin!" Kelly shouted as he, still with a grip on her shoulders, started to pull backwards onto the ice. The mouth of the gaping ice hole finally decided it had had enough and started to give way which forced Kelly to roll to one side but thankfully still with Erin in his grasp.

"Erin! You gotta…oh God please don't…don't let her die…" he grunted as he summoned up another bout of energy and yanked her toward him once more. "There…okay…yes…" Kelly huffed as he managed to get her partly out of the water and onto the ice.

But before she could slip through his cold fingers, he was able to roll once more and take her with him. Kelly pushed himself back onto his knees and was able to drag her, now, unmoving frame onto the ice and then looked down in a panic.

"Erin!" He yelled again as he dropped once more to his knees, felt for a pulse and then started to do CPR. "Come on….you're too damn stubborn to die! Come on! Come…on…COME ON!" He shouted as he leaned down and covered her cold lips with his warm ones and gave her two breaths. Buddy standing by anxiously but helplessly looking on.

No response.

"Erin!...come on you can't…you can't leave me…." he stammered as his now gloved hands, pushed down on her chest for another set. "Come on…come on…" Kelly hissed once more as he leaned in and delivered two more warm breaths. "COME ON!"

This time there was a response as her slightly blue lips started to cough and sputter and her eyes fluttered to a half open position. He quickly rolled her onto her side and let her spit up whatever frigid lake water had to be expelled and then let

"Kel…ly…" she whispered as he sat back on his knees and swallowed back a sniffle as he tried to get his heart rate to come back down to a normal level, but knew there wasn't much time for him to relish in his rescue – he had to get her into the cabin, start a fire and make sure she didn't slip into hypothermia.

"Come on…" Kelly gently grunted as he scooped her up into his somewhat shaky arms and started toward the cabin.

"Kelly…"

"Hold on baby…just hold on…" he whispered, not even realizing what he just said. "Found a cabin…gotta get you in…get you warm…"

"Kelly…" Erin moaned once more as her head lolled into his shoulder and remained motionless.

"Erin!" Kelly snapped as her eyes tried to flutter open. "Stay with me okay…found a cabin…I'll start a fire…you just gotta…stay with me!"

"C-cold…" she chattered as her body continued to shiver.

"I know. Have you warm soon."

Buddy bounded ahead of them and then barked as they neared and then entered the small cabin. Kelly carefully laid Erin's shivering frame on the table, pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her. "I just gotta…" he muttered as he opened the small fireplace, busted up the two nearby chairs and then shoved them into the opening and started a small flame.

"Come on…" Kelly chanted as he finally felt the cold as it started to penetrate his weary frame. "Just a bit longer…can you…undress…even a little…"

But as he glanced over at the table Erin's frame just lay sprawled and motionless on the table; no response to his verbal commands; which meant he had to hurry. With the door closed to keep the wind out he laid the blanket on the floor and then set about removing her boots as best he could with her broken leg; her jacket and then her sweater. He left her pants and undershirt on as he was afraid he'd hurt her leg more if he tried to get her pants off. Plus he wasn't sure how she'd feel without giving her consent so he just pulled off of his clothes what he could and then lay down on one side and encouraged Buddy to lay down on her other side and then wrapped the blanket around them both.

"Scared me…" he whispered as he tucked a damp strand behind her ear. But her eyes remained closed and her now pale skin cool to the touch. _What happens when we get back to Chicago…how can was just…part ways…_ his mind pondered as he held her close and hoped his body heat would help warm her up. _She has her life…and I have mine but…but after all this…how can I just…walk away?_

"Mmmmm," she lightly moaned as her eyes fluttered but she remained in a sleep-like state.

"Just rest," Kelly tenderly instructed as he kissed her forehead and then closed his eyes. _I want to kiss her more but …now? She nearly died…this would be taking advantage of her…_

With Buddy now asleep beside them and the fire going at a good pace and giving the small space some muchly needed warmth, he closed his eyes and then offered a small prayer of thanks and tried to get some rest.

XXXXXXXX

"We have news?" Gabby asked excitedly later that same day as she watched her husband's facial expressions change as he talked to Hank Voight who was still in New York; Antonio Dawson right beside his sister.

"Okay thanks…yeah any news is good news…keep us posted."

"What?"

"Search and rescue found the plane and what appears to be an arrow in…blood…"

"What?" Antonio interjected in haste.

"The winds are making it hard for the rescue helicopter to land safely and they don't see any signs of life. They looked in the direction of the arrow but the winds have blown over any discernable tracks. But…."

"But what?" Gabby pressed anxiously.

"They saw beside the plane what looked like…a grave marker," Matt relayed gravely as the whole of 51 went silent. "But no confirmation if that was our team or…was there before. Once they have a clear window they'll land but in the meantime they'll try to look around the rest of the area the best they can."

"Thank God they found the crash site," Antonio uttered as he gave Matt a firm nod.

"We know they survived," Gabby added as Matt's brow remained knitted. "Have to believe that right?"

"Right."

But at the same time it had already been four days and the odds, if not already ran out, were certainly stacked against whoever survived that plane crash.

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later Erin's eyes slowly opened and focused on Kelly crouched by the small fireplace and she couldn't help but smile.

"How long was I out?"

"Few hours…you okay?"

"I'm alive thanks to you," she replied with a relieved smile as Buddy's nose nudged her thigh. "And you too," she oohhed as she rubbed his head and he uttered a playful bark. "That was…damn when I went down into that dark water…thank God you were nearby. How are you?"

"A lot warmer now," he replied with a small wince that he hoped she didn't see.

"Kelly…"

"You nearly drowned…I'm okay," he tried to assure her as the fire started to blaze once more. "We have some good shelter for tonight…a bit of that jerky leftover and tomorrow we'll look for a road out of here. No one builds a cabin in the woods by a lake without having access to it," he reasoned as he felt her forehead.

"Hot stuff right?" She mused as he held her gaze and her face started to warm.

"A bit warmer than you should be but after nearly dying…think it's allowed," he winked as she smiled. "Hope whoever comes doesn't plan to sit anytime soon," he chuckled as he nodded toward the table that was now devoid of its chairs.

"We'll buy them some new ones…if we ever find out who lives here," she suggested as he nodded and then sat down beside her.

"How's your leg?"

"It was pretty useless in the water," she huffed as she leaned forward and gingerly felt it. "Still hurts to the touch but I'm afraid to unwrap anything…even with a wet foot."

"I'm afraid of that also. Don't want to do more damage than already done."

"Guess I can toss my shorts out the window."

"Ohh come on now…scars on a woman are sexy," he teased as he faced warmed further. "Speaking of scars…" he interjected before they could start a you show me yours and I'll show you mine and he either broke his cracked ribs or did more damage to her leg for a brief moment of personal gratification. "How's Buddy's neck?"

"With all this hair…it's a bit hard to see but…awwww," Erin smiled as Buddy rolled onto his back, indicating that he wanted his belly rubbed. "Buddy…you're such a suck up," she giggled as Kelly leaned back against the dusty couch and she just automatically leaned back with him, her head now rested on his shoulder. "This…is actually kind of relaxing."

"It is," he agreed softly as he felt her slightly shiver.

"What's your cabin like?"

XXXXXXXX

"You should rest."

"I'll rest when I find them," Hank replied gruffly as before he softened his gaze as she neared with a cup of coffee.

"Seems I'm always offering you a cup of coffee," Olivia Benson smiled as they stood near the mouth of the small cabin later that same night; pitch black all that lay on the near horizon.

"Got any scotch?" He retorted as her brows gently arched. But he could only watch in amusement as she pulled away and then returned with a small object in her hand and nodded. "No kidding."

"No…kidding," she agreed as she twisted off the small cap and then offered him a swig.

"Woman after my own heart," he offered too easily.

"Sounds easy," she quipped as she took a swig of her own. "We'll find them. We found one grave marker and no bodies inside the cabin. And the grave…it was an older man. Not Erin or Kelly," she reminded him. As much as they hated to dig up the grave, they noticed it was fresh and had to see who had been buried just to be sure.

"But the blood…they'd have to be injured after a crash like that," he grimaced as her lips drew into a thin line.

"But they were able to make that arrow marker and walk away. We don't know where yet…but we'll find them. There's a lot of terrain out there."

"It's nearly been a week."

"They'll be okay," Olivia replied once more as he looked at her with a grateful expression.

"Glad you're here," he told her simply.

"Me too," she replied with a warm smile. "Now before we both start to drown in mush…what's the plan for tomorrow?"

He couldn't help but offer her a chuckle as he pulled out the map and then started to postulate where they might have headed.

XXXXXXXX

"Warm enough?"

"Getting there," Erin answered in truth. "After all this running toward a loaded gun might seem like an easy task," she gently joked as his expression turned a bit uneasy. "Kelly?"

"Yeah…true."

But when his silence started to grow she felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach gain momentum. "Kelly…" she tried again, only to have him gently cup her cheek with his hand and kiss her lips and then pull back with a small head shake.

"Blame the setting…the woods, the fireplace…"

"Me smelling like a lake," she gently joked as his face softened. "I'm not mad," she whispered as she leaned in and kissed him for a few heated moments and then pulled back with a smile.

"But when we get back to the real world…" he reminded her with a small frown as Buddy's brown eyes looked up as his head rested on her thigh.

"Kelly…"

"Hungry?" He interjected in haste as her lips pursed.

"Talk to me," she implored. "Stop shutting me out."

"It's just that…you nearly died today…and for a few seconds there when I was doing CPR and you…I didn't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either," she whispered as her hand reached out and latched onto his.

"Death has a way of putting things into perspective," he admitted softly as she locked eyes with him and nodded. "Time to eat and rest."

"Okay."

She watched him get up and then head toward the small knapsack and pull out a bit more of the food ration and then came back to her and eased himself down beside her. "Nice fire."

"I might know a thing or two about them," he grinned as she felt her agitation settle once more. It was a tough subject for him and she wanted to broach it but she liked it better when he smiled and was happy so decided to put it on hold for now.

"So when did you know you wanted to be a firefighter?" She prodded, wanting to keep the happy conversation going strong.

"Well…" he started.

* * *

 **A/N:** *phew* couldn't let our girl die but of course her near death just cemented their bond and hope you liked all the tense action. Hope you are all still with me on this little adventure so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	9. Best Laid Plans?

**Title: The City Between Us  
 **Chapter 9 – Best Laid Plans?****

* * *

"I dreamt I woke up to the smell of coffee," Erin equipped as she slightly stretched the next morning but remained in place under the shabby blanket in front of the warm fire.

"How about in a real bed…?"

"After a real shower?"

"With a real flushing toilet?"

"And real toilet paper!" She added with a laugh as he smiled and nodded and neared her with a small frown. "What's…wrong? I know that look."

"Really? You do?"

"It's been almost a week of being just…one on one…yeah I've picked up a few things," Erin admitted with a tender glance. "Like when you're trying to tell me something you think I'll be worried about but you don't want to tell me outright. What's…going on?"

"We only have a few bites left of jerky," Kelly resigned as he slumped down beside her. He looked at the faint bruise on her cheek as his fingers gently brushed her soft skin on the way toward a stray strand and tucked it behind her ear. At one time in his life he would have found it disconcerting that a woman knew him that well…scared even but somehow it felt comforting that she could read him that easily but wasn't rattled or unnerved by it and didn't try to make a big deal of the fact that he tried to shield her from bad news but failed. _I'm falling in love_...he inwardly sighed. _Falling? Think you've already fallen…yeah I know…from day one._

"Then we better find help and fast," she assured him as took the last piece he offered and started to chew on it. "Does that mean we'll be having a real meal tonight?"

"Let's hope so," Kelly smiled as they both watched Buddy get up and then head for the door. "I'll take a look outside with him," he suggested as he consumed his last piece of food and then helped her stand up. His arms wrapped around her and held her close as she slightly swayed and before either could react their lips were locked and bodies pressed together. But at the same moment that his lips gasped from her pressure upon his ribs and her lips gasped when she put pressure on her broken leg the moment was broken.

"Sorry…" both offered at once and then gave the other a smile when Buddy bounded back in and barked.

"I'll see what it's like outside."

"Kelly wait," Erin gently protested as she pulled him close once more and then kissed him once more on the lips. "Just for luck," she whispered as he smiled and nodded.

"I'll put out the fire and then join you."

Erin cleaned up the last few bits of stuff they had and then looked at the empty food container with a heavy heart. He had done his best to keep them alive so far but without any ice-fishing equipment, he was right they had to find help today or they'd be done for – literally. No food. Both physically exhausted, injured and in desperate need of some basic life necessities such a hot bath and a solid meal.

"Air is still fresh," Erin said with a smile as she appeared in the doorway and watched as Kelly approached with Buddy at his side. "Under better circumstances…this might be a nice getaway."

"You mean no broken bones, real food, some actual soft bedding and…"

"Running water?" She interjected as he offered his hand, which she took and then stepped down the two somewhat slippery steps and onto the hard ground. "How long until we find the logging camp?"

"Hopefully we'll be there before dark. At least we have a road…or what's left of one to follow. And…we're heading downhill. No matter what…we stick to the road."

"Who of your team do you think is on the hunt out here?"

"Who came to New York? Hank…he'd have been on the first flight out…wouldn't have mattered if it was a hurricane or not. He'd be there and tell the rest to wait at home just in case. He'd probably call Olivia and the two of them would brave anything."

"Is that his…girlfriend?" Kelly dared to ask, which made Erin emit a soft giggle and shrug. "No?"

"They'd deny it but anyone around them can see they have something," she said with a cryptic smile. "He'd tell the rest of my team and yours to stay put. Think your old man would come out?"

"Depends…think he's afraid of Hank," Kelly chuckled as they slowly walked down the road. With each step Kelly could tell that Erin's frame faltered a bit more; lack of proper rest or any nourishing food and too much pressure on a crudely treated wound all started to take their toll.

He would try to argue with her to stay behind and wait until he ran ahead to see what lay ahead for them but she'd argue back that she wasn't being left behind again and nothing good ever came of that. And she'd be right. Inside, he knew he didn't want to leave her behind, he wanted her with him; at his side. _For how long...?_

"I know I'm slowing us down," Erin mentioned; her words just picked the thoughts right from his muddled brain.

"I'd argue about leaving you behind but I'd lose."

"Kelly…"

"We'll get to the end of this road together. We still have a whole day of light ahead of us. No food but…"

"Think the camp will have anything?"

"Even if it's closed for the season they usually leave something in the emergency station just in case."

"Really?"

"Not sure, just sounded good to say," he answered as she looked up at him in surprise. "I used to like winter as a season…now I think summer will be top of the list."

"Summer for sure," Erin agreed. "Although I like fall when all the…" her voice trailed off into a nervous laugh as he looked over with arched brows. "I'm rambling."

"I don't think Buddy minds," Kelly said with a kind smile. But that smile disappeared a few seconds later as he watched her falter and quickly shot out his arms to catch her before she felt to the ground.

"Sorry I…I'm okay…"

"You feel warm," he mentioned in concern as his now bare fingers rested for a few seconds on her forehead, then cheek and then inside her neck. "Too warm."

"Didn't have much for breakfast and am tired," she admitted weakly as he tried to see past the brave façade she tried to offer. "I'm okay. Just tired. We need to keep moving."

"I'm sure they would have found the plane by now and then seen our tracks and the arrow. Maybe they'll have a rescue dog…one that can pick up Buddy's scent and they'll find us."

"Right."

But as he heard the uncertainty in her tone he knew he couldn't fault her for being skeptical. It was nearly a week and still no sign of life or rescue and their situation had gotten a lot direr. No more food, very little fresh water and in bad need of medical attention. He had felt her leg and it was warm. Not alarmingly so just yet but the longer it went untreated the more worried he became.

"Let's just rest up a bit here."

"Kelly…"

"Not a request Erin. Just five minutes off that leg. It'll be okay."

"You really think they've found the plane?"

"I do," he replied with as sure a smile and tone as he could muster. But inside he could only pray a bit harder that those words were true and help wasn't that far off.

XXXXXXXX

"What's at the end of this road?" Olivia asked the rescue leader as Hank looked over her shoulder at the map.

"Cabin I think. Heard some of the guys at one time talking about a cabin at the end near Simpson Lake and the trail down from the mountain might lead there. If Erin and Kelly walked down the easiest path it could have led them there. Your people might have found that."

"Let's hope. Okay we need a couple of 4x4's!" Hank Voight's voice boomed as he looked at Olivia Benson with a small frown.

"We'll find them," she said confidently. "I have to win this bet after all."

XXXXXXXX

They walked on for another two hours before Kelly could hear Erin's breathing start to shallow and knew she needed some rest…some real rest.

"At least we have some semblance of a road to walk down," Erin commented as they slowly continued along the road, the sky overhead threatening to cloud over earlier than they might have wanted. "Gives me some hope that it will lead to help."

"Has to lead to somewhere," Kelly replied as he looked at her with a small frown and then back at Buddy who seemed to have picked up a scene of some kind. "Easy Buddy…" Kelly cautioned as the lovable lab looked up with an innocent expression.

"He has guilt down pat," Erin smiled as Buddy went back to his previous task.

"Maybe he could be your new partner," Kelly retorted as Erin offered up a chuckle.

"Jay might be jealous."

"Are you close to Jay?" Kelly asked suddenly as Erin looked up in surprise. "You haven't said much about him. Friends…I get that but…"

"We're close but we're friends. He's involved with someone. Seriously. No one special at the firehouse?"

"Breakfast table?" He retorted only to have her cock her head sideways and cast him a glance that asked for a serious answer. "No one special there. Anywhere…" his voice trailed off as his chest started to ache a little bit more. Both of them were running on fumes as it were due to lack of sleep and real food and wanted to collapse at any moment but with the thought that there could be something or someone to help them at the end of the road they had to keep going.

"Are we going to talk about what happens when we get back?" Erin inquired in a gentle tone as Kelly's brow furrowed heavily.

"We….can," he replied with some hesitation as she paused and looked at him with a small huff; her heart racing and head pounding but knew she had to get a few straight answers from him before they got back to civilization. "Just that…"

"That what?"'

"That I don't want to fool myself about something that might not happen."

"Do you want this…us to work?" Erin asked point blank.

He felt his pulse quicken as she waited for an answer and found himself wanting to give in. "I…do," he finally answered in a quiet tone before he looked at her with a small smile before both paused and leaned into a brief incoming kiss. The moment didn't last too long but it was electric and further cemented in each of their hearts that they were fated to be together. "I just think that…" he started only to be interrupted as Buddy, who picked up a scent started to bark.

"He found something!" Erin exclaimed as Kelly hurried the few meters toward the excited dog.

"What'd you find boy?" Kelly bent down to examine the liquid Buddy had found.

"What is it?"

"Oil…fresh…well it's at least a few days old but that means someone has been through here recently and that's good for us," he told her as Buddy pulled away from them and started to run down the road. "BUDDY!" Kelly shouted as he started to jog after the dog but had to stop due to fresh pains in his chest. "BUDDY!" He tried once more but to no avail.

"Think he's found a person?"

"Would seem that way," Kelly huffed as he took a few deep breaths and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Kelly?"

"Just dizzy…"

"Okay so you…" she started and then looked around them to see what he could rest on. "There…" she pointed a few meters off the path. "Just go and rest a few minutes. You'd tell me to do that."

"I would," he replied with a small grimace as he turned to see where Buddy had gotten to.

"You go rest…I'll continue on ahead and see what's gotten his attention."

"Okay."

Erin offered him a small smile and then pulled back and watched him pull away and slightly limp toward the large boulder to rest and then turned to see where Buddy had gotten to.

But no sooner had she taken a few steps but the cold air around her was pierced with a blood-curdling scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"KELLLLY!" Erin screamed as she turned back to see him fall to the ground and hurried toward him as fast as her injured leg could take her. She heard Buddy barking in the distance but knew she had to see what happened to Kelly first. "Kelly!" She shouted as she neared.

"CAREFUL!" He shouted as she instantly stopped and looked at him in horror before she cursed in shock. "OH DAMMMMM! AHHHHHHH!"

"What the….hell! Kelly!"

She hurried to his side but due to her broken leg she wasn't able to kneel down to help him. "This…this is bad!" She snapped as she tried to pry the bear trap from off his lower leg. "Who the hell…A DAMN BEAR TRAP!"

"It's a hunting…cabin…" Kelly wheezed as small dark circles began to form. "Erin…hurry…get…help!" He managed through shallow breaths as he tried to get the steel jaws open. The trap wasn't as big as some of the ones he'd seen and he knew his father had used some when he was young but he never had gotten caught in one.

"How…do I get this off?"

"There's a pin…pin on the side…" he tried as he brain raced back in time to some instructions his father had given him just in case.

"Pin…where's the…there's NO PIN!" She growled as she looked at his face, now etched in pain. "Kelly….you…okay you can't leave me now…not after all this! You tell me…tell me how to get this damn thing off!"

"Pin…"

"I can't bend down!" Erin snapped and then quickly recanted. "I can't reach it."

"Okay…kay…I'll try…oh dammmmm…"

"Sorry…sorry…okay just…I can't…" she inwardly cursed herself as she knew she couldn't bend down enough to get any kind of pin and pull it out and get him the help he needed. "Kelly…" she stated once more in haste as she noticed him start to falter. "Don't you dare leave me now!"

"No…not…help…"

"Kelly!"

"Erin…go…get help…" he huffed as his lungs started to gently heave. "Please…before…it's…too dark."

"Kelly…stay with me," she tried again. "I can't…just leave you."

"You…must. Follow…the road…" he gasped as he looked at her with a strained expression. "Go…hurry."

"I hate this!" She yelled as she kissed her fingers and then tried to bend down as best she could and pressed him against his lips for a few seconds. "You better…just stay with me okay! I can't lose you now! I'll be right back. I lo…" she tried just as he interrupted.

"Hurry…" he wheezed as she lingered for a few seconds and then knew she had to get moving.

"Okay…you just better be awake when I get back. I…I need to tell you something important."

"…kay…" he whispered as he started to slip into unconsciousness.

"Kelly!"

"Hurry…"

With the woods getting darker and the sky overhead a murky grey she knew coming back to find him without a marker would be near impossible. So she look off the small reflector patch she had on her jacket from the plane and placed it on the road adjacent to where Kelly now lay helpless and in pain.

"Go…!" she told herself and started to limp as fast as she could toward where she could hear Buddy barking. But it wasn't long before sheer exhaustion started to overtake her and she could feel her body start to falter. "No…you gotta keep going!" She snapped into the cool air that now assaulted her with greater force.

The wind picked up and she did what she could to pull the jacket around her but with her frame still slightly damp from the dip in the lake the day before she knew it wouldn't be long before she too would be in trouble.

"Buddy!" Erin called out as he head started to pound. "Buddy…" she tried once more as she heard the barking. "Come…" she tried as her legs started to falter and her watery eyes blurred her vision.

"Bud…" Erin started only to have her legs give way and her weary frame collapsed to the ground. With her broken leg, her frame exhausted and no one around to help her up she was unable. Her head pounded and eyes blurred while her heart and mind raced – one out of pain and the other out of fear. _Kelly! GET UP…KEEP GOING…_ But she was unable…and it ripped her heart in two.

But just before all hope was lost, she raised her head and watched in amazement as headlights suddenly appeared. "Wh…at…" _am I dreaming?_

 _"HANK! LOOK OUT!"_

* * *

 **A/N:** yup one last bit of danger (to the guest that said to deviate from the plot and give some Kelly hurt hmm well there was some in there)! Hey I didn't write the original story – just kept to it as much as possible and yes all this happened to them in the movie! Yikes! So…back to reality? Hmm how will that go now? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	10. Another Obstacle?

**Title: The City Between Us  
 **Chapter 10 – Another Obstacle?****

* * *

 _"HANK! STOP!"_ Oliva Benson yelled in shock as Erin's collapsed frame suddenly came into view on the road before them.

Hank Voight slammed on the breaks of the 4X4 and quickly got out; Olivia Benson at his side. "ERIN!" He shouted as he ran toward her. "Oh God…" he stated in fear as Olivia quickly called for medical help; a helicopter already en route from their search and rescue base.

"Erin!"

"Hank…K-Kelly…hurry…" Erin wheezed as she heard the voice of her boss fill her ears and knew she was safe.

"Hold on…damn you're freezing. Okay I got you. You're safe now," Hank said as he quickly pulled off his jacket and then draped it over Erin's somewhat shivering frame as Buddy came and stood beside them and barked excitely. "Where's Kelly!"

"Help…him…"

"Erin! Where is he?"

"There…" she pointed down the road.

"Down the road…how far?"

"Look…for the reflector. Hank…his leg it's caught in a…bear trap…bleeding bad…hurry…" she wheezed as Hank looked up at Olivia in fear.

"I'll stay with her, you go," Olivia urged as Erin told him about the reflector. "Hurry!"

As if on cue, Buddy looked up at Hank, started to bark and then darted in Kelly's direction.

"He's with…us," Erin managed as Hank wasted no time in hurrying after the excited canine. "Olivia…Kelly's hurt…bad…"

"Hank will get him. Come on…gotta get you up off this cold ground."

"Bottom of my left leg…is broken. Can't…get up," Erin told her as Olivia helped her get upright with as little pain as possible. "Cold…"

"You'll feel this. Deep breath. Okay…Erin, what happened to the pilot?"

"Died in the air…or on impact," she managed in a soft tone as they slowly limped back toward the waiting Jeep. "Tired. How long…missing?"

"A week. I can only imagine what you two have been through."

"Hell," Erin huffed as they neared the means of their salvation. "We were out of food…this was it…last hope…last chance."

"Then we have good timing," Olivia commented as she heard the dog bark in the distance and then looked up in concern. But when she looked back at Erin, she instantly noticed the younger woman start to slip into unconsciousness and knew she had to keep her awake until the medics arrived. "Erin!"

"Yes…here…cold…tired…sleep."

"I know but you gotta stay with me. Tell me about the dog," Olivia encouraged as she closed the back door and then hurried into the front of the Jeep and turned the heater up full blast. She looked ahead into the darkness before her and felt her own agitation grow as she was torn between going to help Hank or keeping watch over Erin. But she knew just how much Erin meant to Hank so she stayed put. _Hurry Hank…just hurry…_

"Severide!" Hank shouted as he shone his small flashlight ahead and around his feet as he continued to look for the reflector. The dog had bounded off the path but he knew if there was one trap there was bound to be more. He tried to call the golden lab back but it was in vain, he and the Chicago firefighter had obviously bonded over the past week and now the lovable dog felt a duty to the fallen human – no matter the risk to its own life.

"Severide! Call out if you can hear me!"

However, the barking paid off as Hank found the reflector and quickly deviated to where he finally saw Kelly Severide's unmoving frame. "Kelly! Hey…" Hank stated loudly as Kelly's brain forced his body to jerk awake. "HEY!" He shouted once more which just served to agitate Buddy a bit further – understandably so. "Kelly! Open your eyes!"

"Yeah…hey…here…"

"Okay this is gonna hurt like hell but I gotta get this off."

"Okay…Erin…where's….AHHHHHH!" Kelly yelled in pain as Hank was able to pry the claws of the trap open and release Kelly's leg; his screams made the already agitated dog bark louder.

"Buddy…it's okay…okay," Kelly murmured as his eyes squeezed shut with a fresh pang of pain.

With the bottom part of his shirt now ripped and with the flashlight stowed between his teeth, Hank wrapped the cloth around the cuts in the bottom part of Kelly's leg and then quickly scanned the area for any more traps. He spied one a few meters away from the road and knew the dog got off rather lucky.

"Alright…time to get you some real help."

"Erin…"

"She's safe. She's with Olivia Benson and the medics should be here anytime. Alright…up we got. Again…this is gonna hurt like hell."

"I'm rea….ahhhh!"

Hank hoisted Kelly onto his feet as best he could; Kelly's lips uttering a painful cry as he tried to put weight on it. With Kelly now supported on his hip, Hank slowly made his way toward the road with Buddy at their side. The walk was slow but the movements as painful as they were kept Kelly Severide awake and mostly alert until they got back to the Jeep.

"Kelly!" Erin exclaimed in painful exhaustion as she pushed herself out of the back of the Jeep to give him as supportive a hug as possible. But just as his weary frame began to falter, another set of headlights appeared – the medics had arrived.

"Bout damn time," Hank growled as Olivia could only offer him a sympathetic expression and then help Erin toward one of the waiting medics, while two more rushed to help Kelly before he fell back to the ground.

"Looks like…I won."

"Can I owe you?"

"I'll hold you to that," she smiled as her arm rested on his and he looked at her with a concerned expression. "They'll both be okay now. Time to go home."

"Thank you for not giving up."

"Was never an option."

While the medics worked to get both Kelly and Erin ready for ground transport to the waiting helicopter, Olivia drove back to basecamp while Hank got on the phone to Antonio at Firehouse 51 and then Jay back at Intelligence headquarters.

XXXXXXXX

"What? Are you sure? Both?" Antonio asked excitedly as an instant hush fell over all those in Firehouse 51 who looked on intently. "Thank God," he uttered in relief as a small smile displayed upon his face and he looked at his wife, his sister and then his brother in law and nodded. "Everyone will be glad to hear that both are alive and well and coming home."

"YES!" Was the happy chorus that went up seconds later as Antonio relayed the information to all those gathered around him.

Benny hugged his daughter and then pulled his phone and texted Hank for an official update. It was late but he didn't care; his son was alive and coming home and that's all that mattered.

"It's a miracle," Gabby whispered as she hugged her husband and looked up with a happy smile.

"Told you they'd be fine," Matt shrugged and then chuckled.

"Pretty sure I told _you_ that."

The somber mood that hung over Firehouse 51 for the past week was finally lifted and all those inside could finally go home that night; their shift long over, knowing their family was coming home.

XXXXXXXX

Kelly's mind raced with thoughts that ranged from meeting Erin the first time in the small airport in upstate New York, to their ill-fated flight, the crash, nearly falling off the mountain – twice, seeing her fall into the lake, his leg getting caught in the trap but in between all those dark thoughts were glimpses of hope by means of a kiss – or two. But at the same time he would see an image of him waking up and her walking off with a faceless man; a smile on her face and him left standing alone to watch as she left his life for good.

"Erin…" his lips whispered under the oxygen mask which meant they were never heard by the medic at his side; his words also drowned out by the road noise and the helicopter blades already going as they neared their means of medical transport.

They hit a bump and his eyes squeezed shut as small pangs of fresh pain started to reverberate throughout his body. The drugs that coursed through his system waged a battle against the willpower that wanted to stay awake until they were both in the same room and awake enough to talk. He had heard her start to say what he thought was ' _I love you'_ but he was in so much pain and could only curse his bad timing as he interrupted.

 _'I have something special to tell you…'_ he remembered her words as the darkness raced in to claim his consciousness for the next few hours.

"Erin…" he whispered once more as the darkness claimed him.

A few minutes later Erin's eyes fluttered open and she tried to raise her head to look at what was happening around her as the medical transport vehicle stopped and they were both carried toward the waiting medical helicopter. She tried to glance over at Kelly to see how he fared but could only blink rapidly and gaze a few seconds upon his unmoving frame and wish he would look at her before her view was blocked by the middle divider of the helicopter as their transport stretchers were loaded in and then secured for the ride to the nearest hospital.

"Let's go!"

Hank slapped the side of the helicopter and then turned back to Olivia with a small smile. "Ready to get back to civilization?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

XXXXXXXX

The next time Kelly opened his eyes, the view was different, he felt warm, his head still pounded but he lay on something soft and there was no smell of anything outdoors.

"Welcome back…"

"Where…where am I?"

"Chicago Med."

He heard the familiar voice and lifted his weary eyes in the direction of the voice and gazed upon the relieved face of his father who leaned in and offered him a warm hug.

"You were flown right from New York to here as per Voight's request."

"No one says no to Voight," came a small chuckle as Kelly lifted his head to look at Will Halsted and offered him a grateful nod before he looked back at his father.

"I was so damn worried," he whispered as he pulled back and let his hand rest on his son's rough cheek before he straightened up and then looked down with a small smile. "Survivor…like your old man."

"Remembered some of the stuff you taught me as a kid," Kelly told his father in truth as Matt Casey's frame came into view.

"Hey buddy…welcome back," Matt greeted as he clasped Kelly's hand and gave him a brief hug before Gabby was next with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"We'd knew you'd make it back," she smiled warmly.

"Voight told us a few of the gory details," Benny stated seriously as Kelly slowly nodded.

"Where's Erin?"

"Room down the hall," Will replied. "She should be awake by now. You can go and see her if you want. We tended to your leg. You'll be off it for a few weeks but at least everything will heal fine. Few cracked ribs, some bruising, cuts and dehydration. What the hell happened up there?"

"Hell," Kelly retorted as Will's pager went off and he took his leave. "I need to see Erin."

"I'll go see if she's up," Gabby said before she took her leave.

"I need…to see…Erin," Kelly huffed as he slowly sat up and then winced as he did so. "Stomach hurts…"

"That other IV is food…liquid stuff," Matt teased as Kelly's lips pursed.

"What I need is exlax," Kelly chuckled as he swung his legs over the edge of the small bed. He looked at his bandaged leg and then up at his father with a heavy frown. "That accident…was too close. A few times…was even closer," his voice trailed off as he looked back down at his hands that some reddish patches from where the skin was chaffed and scuffed. "The fires that I've been in…they were damn scary but when that plane was about to crash I've never been so terrified in my life. When that old man…never shoulda got on that plan."

"Voight said they found a grave marker. Was it the pilot?"

"Yeah he and…Buddy! Where's Buddy!"

"He's at the Firehouse with Otis. Think we found a new mascot," Matt smiled as Kelly felt a pang of relief wash over him.

"He was the old man's and then he…he's mine now. Just can't let him go to pound. Wouldn't seem fair after all that. Erin and I can share custody I guess," he gently smiled.

"Trust me I don't think Boden is too eager to get rid of him," Matt said with a happy tone as Kelly tried to stand up. Matt and Benny each took an arm and helped Kelly steady himself on his feet.

"Damn…that hurts," Kelly groaned as he reached for the single crutched and then looked at his somewhat battered appearance in the small mirror beside the bed. "I look like grizzly Adams."

"I think Lumbersexual is in now," Matt teased as Kelly shot him a deadpanned glance. "The rest of the guys said they'd come by later and are planning a big lunch back at the house."

"Never thought I'd be happy to be back in Chicago," Kelly smiled as Benny slapped him on the back.

"So…a week alone in the woods with a beautiful woman," Benny grinned as Kelly's lips pursed.

"Really dad? She had a broken leg, I had cracked ribs. She fell into ice and got mild hypothermia and I stepped into a bear trap and oh yeah…we survived a plane crash, had only Cougar jerky to eat and nearly lost a dog all the white trying to avoid wiping our asses with poison ivy leaves. Yeah dad…real romantic," he replied in sarcasm as Matt chuckled and Benny shrugged.

"Naysayer," Benny winked. "I'm sure she'll want to see you…" Benny told Kelly as Matt went in search of his wife. "I'll order in some dinner. Unless you want…jerky?"

"Never…again," Kelly smiled as he wrapped his personal robe around his weary frame and slowly limped toward the door to his hospital room and outside and into the hallway. Being back in civilization felt good but he would be remiss to admit that he did enjoy the time with Erin in the cabin…the time when they were both warm and the pain and danger had subsided for a few blissful minutes.

He neared her room but then paused just before he reached the doorway and came into view. He heard her voice but it was the man's voice that instantly set him on edge. He hoped it was her partner Jay as she said he was involved with someone on their Intelligence team but it wasn't…

"Jake…"

 _'Jake…my ex fiancé…'_ she had told him.

 _Jake? What the hell is he doing here! Kelly's mind growled in anger as he got the unwanted answer a few seconds later._

"I realized just what I nearly lost. Erin…I want a second chance. Will you…marry me?"

* * *

 **A/N:** alright so yup in the movie…the fiancé is there but hey had to get a bit of romantic tension in here so…hehe would love your thoughts as always before you go. I had originally planned to end it with 10 chappies but your reviews have encouraged me to write a few more so keep em coming!


	11. Setting 'Some' Matters Straight

**Title: The City Between Us  
 **Chapter 11 – Setting 'Some' Matters Straight****

* * *

 _"I realized just what I nearly lost. Erin…I want a second chance. Will you…marry me?"_

Kelly remained fixed in place a few moments while his heart sunk and then started to beat faster a few seconds later. Erin had told him that it was over with Jake and back in the woods he believed her but now…now he was back at her side professing his undying love and reminding her of the history they shared…Kelly reminded himself that he had only shared a week with her. It was an intense week and two people couldn't help but bond and feel a connection over what they had been through but he wondered if that would last now that they were back in the real world.

"Erin I need you in my life…"

"Jake…" she replied with a small sigh. He could hear the pain in her tone and it made him want to spring to her defense but at the same time he had to know how she felt. However, before he could continue his silent vigil in the hallway, Hank Voight rounded the corner and called out to him.

"Kelly."

Erin heard Hank's voice call out and instantly felt her core warm and her heart skip a few beats; her reaction not lost on the man beside her who instantly stiffened. "Kelly?" She called out somewhat weakly as he nodded to Hank as he neared and then both converged on the door to Erin's room at the same time.

"Didn't get to thank you formally for saving her life," Hank offered his hand as Kelly extended his and the older man clasped it tightly for a few seconds. "Forever indebted."

"Well she helped save mine also," Kelly replied with a warm smile as Jake's gaze gently narrowed.

"Yes we really are thankful for what you did…" Jake stated in a begrudging tone as he stepped up and neared the two men.

"Yeah well…we both needed each other," Kelly said modestly as he looked past Jake to see Erin who offered him a friendly wave and smile. "Just came to see Erin but I can come back later."

"Nonsense. Jake and I were just going for coffee," Hank told Jake as his hand rested on his shoulder and he fairly urged him out of the room. Jake, knowing Hank Voight all too well, was unable to refuse.

"Yeah right…good to meet you Kelly," Jake slightly sneered.

"Likewise," Kelly mumbled as he watched them leave and then turned back to Erin and slowly limped toward her bed.

"Aren't we quite the pair," she huffed as she pointed to her crutches. "How are you?"

"I'm fine…Jake?" Kelly asked in as she looked at his perplexed expression.

"Jake," she replied flatly as he tried to ease himself down at the foot of her bed. "Kelly…"

"I'm fine," he tried to brush if off once more. "Hurts when I laugh."

"Then comedies are off the menu. Where's Buddy?"

"He's with Boden at the house. Wanted to bring him here but he's not an actual service dog so…you know those pesky health rules," he gently joked as her expression softened. "You okay?"

"Had a few other little issues I wasn't aware of but on the mend now. Were your ribs…broken?" Erin inquiring, having finally seen the bandages when his hospital shirt shifted from his movements. "Kelly…what?"

"No just cracked. Thankfully they held during all that," he replied with a small sigh.

"I'm glad they brought us back here. Med…feels like home."

"Yeah…met Will…Jay's brother?"

"Small world right?"

"Very," Kelly answered as some awkward silence started to gain momentum. "Can't believe we were out there for a week."

"Yeah…put a few things into perspective," she replied as he looked down at his fingers and fidgeted with the tie of his bathrobe. "Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?"

"Jake?" Kelly replied as he looked up and she nodded. "I don't blame him for coming back…nearly losing someone he cares…" he started only to have her reach out and rest her hand on his.

"He only ever cared about himself. That's why I left him. I don't love Jake."

"You told him that?"

"We were interrupted…"

"By me," Kelly huffed as he looked at her with a small frown. "Guess I should have waited huh?"

"Can we blame Hank?"

"Will he let us?" Kelly retorted with a small chuckle as they heard voices returning and both traded a small frown. "Speak of the devil…" his voice trailed off with a small sigh as Jake rushed back into the room with two travel cups of coffee; Hank entering behind him with a frown on his face and an exasperated expression.

"Hope I'm interrupting something," Jake said in sarcasm as Kelly's lips slightly pursed.

"Actually…you are," Kelly replied firmly as Jake's gaze slightly narrowed before he offered him a brief head shake and then neared Erin's bed.

"You had a week to talk to _him_ ," Jake shot back in sarcasm as Kelly's anger got heated.

"Hey pal!" Kelly growled as he sprang off the bed and Voight hurried toward them.

"Whoa big guy. We're all happy you helped save her life but hey…chill out."

"Jake…it's been a long day and I'm not done talking to Kelly," Erin told him plainly as he gaze narrowed at Kelly.

Kelly looked at Jake with a heated expression but also knew that he wanted Erin to tell Jake that it was over and not have him come back another day.

"We weren't done either," Jake reminded her firmly.

"I'm gonna check in with Doc H and you two finish that conversation," Kelly told Erin which not even looking at Jake who merely regarded the firefighter with not so veiled disdain. He still didn't know the full extent of their future plans together but he believed her when she said she was done with Jake but he did owe to her to tell Jake herself. Otherwise, Jake might think he bullied her into saying something she didn't mean.

As much as she hated to see him go, Erin knew inside that Kelly wanted her to tell Jake it was over and deep inside, she had to tell him also. She wasn't in love with him and even coming close to dying didn't renew any romantic feelings for her former fiancé – they only strengthened for the handsome firefighter a few feet away.

"I'll see you later."

"Okay."

"I'll walk you back," Hank told Kelly with a pat on his back; the friendly gesture not lost on Jake who narrowed his gaze at the senior Intelligence Sargent's back.

"So…how's your girlfriend?"

"Who?" Hank retorted as they slowly headed down the hallway.

"Olivia."

"What exactly did you two talk about?" Hank smiled as they neared Kelly's room.

"How is she?" Benny asked as Kelly slowly limped toward his bed.

"She's with her fiancé," Kelly retorted sourly as Hank shook his head.

"What?" Benny countered in shock.

"She's done with Jake. He just is a bit daft when it comes to taking a hint. But trust me, I'll make sure he doesn't leave Med without it being crystal clear," Hank groaned as Matt and Gabby returned with two bags of yummy smelling food.

"He better take it or else…"

"Who are we or-elsing on?" Gabby asked as she arranged the small table in the middle of the room for them and Matt pulled the bedside table for Kelly.

"Going to go all Gabby Dawson on him?" Matt teased.

"If I have to," she grinned proudly.

"Erin's ex-fiancé," Hank replied with a sigh."

"Oh the d-bag that was fawning all over her when I went in there?" Gabby shook her head as Matt offered his wife a small smirk.

"Surprised you didn't toss him out the window," Matt chuckled as Kelly's brows gently lifted.

"Can still do that," Kelly retorted as he slowly at his food. "Damn…real food tastes good," he mentioned which earned a few laughs. But as Kelly looked up he noticed the strained expression upon his father's face but said nothing.

"So…tell us more about the week in the mountains," Gabby urged as Kelly offered them a tight lipped smile and launched into another sordid near-death tale. But at the same time he couldn't help but wonder how Erin was faring in telling Jake where to go. _Well if he's still there when I go by later, I will toss him out the window!_

XXXXXXXX

Erin lay back in her bed as she heard footsteps approach and lifted herself as Hank Voight entered her room. She greeted him with a smile as she nodded toward the table of flowers.

"From the team?"

"I think mostly from Trudy. Did you see them all just now?"

"Yeah, said I'd see them all tomorrow. Jake's gone? Or he is coming back? Everything resolved? Need me to talk to him?"

"Sent him packing before the team arrived," she replied with a tired smile as he neared. "Think he got the hint."

"Hungry? We have some real leftovers that Gabby picked up."

"Maybe for breakfast. My stomach is still a bit in recovery mode. How's Kelly?"

"Having a heart to heart with Benny."

"Uh oh….sounds serious."

"It's good for them," Voight stated as he eased himself down at the foot of his bed. "Olivia sends her love."

"Just to me?" She replied as his expression softened. "Always knew."

"Knew nothing," he rebutted as she arched her brows. "It was good to see her again."

"Uh uh…"

"So you told Jake for good right?" He quickly changed the subject.

 _'Jake, I'm sorry I don't want to marry you. I meant no when I said it a few months ago.'_

 _'But you nearly died. Doesn't that make you reflect on what's important?'_

 _'I don't love you Jake,' she stated simply, in a kind but firm tone. 'I don't want to get married.'_

 _'Erin…'_

 _'I don't want to argue about this. Don't you want to be with someone who will love you back?'_

 _'Ouch.'_

 _'I'm happy to be alive and back home Jake but I'm don't want to get married to you. I'm sorry.'_

 _'Yeah…me too. Goodbye Erin.'_

 _'Bye.'_

"I did and I think he got it now," she replied as she leaned back on the pillow and looked at Hank thoughtfully. "I care about Kelly but I don't know if it's real, you know? Or was it just the whole, we're in this together and might die so…" her voice trailed off as his hand gave hers a squeeze. "I almost told him I loved him," she admitted with a deft whisper.

"Rest up…get out of here and then give it a few days. Kelly's a solid guy and you know I don't say that about too many," Voight told her as Erin's hopeful gaze lifted to his. "But…it has to be your decision and you have to make sure."

His words made sense. It could have been the whole life in danger you just saved me euphoria that she experienced and now back to reality, with a regular daily routine and ordinary events to occupy her time, the luster might have faded a little.

"I'm gonna say goodnight and see you in the morning," he got up and planted a kiss on her forehead and then slowly took his leave. Voight paused at the doorway and then turned back and offered her a kind smile before he too took his leave.

She leaned back in her bed and tried to close her eyes. But an odd feeling started to cover over her and her eyes quickly snapped open again. _What is wrong with me?_ She pondered in the stillness of the room as she started to realize what it was. For the past week, she had been at Kelly's side and despite their crummy situation it comforted her. Now she felt alone and it was odd…unwelcomed…disconcerting. _But Voight's right…what if it was just the situation and now that real life is back things won't be as…_

Her thoughts trailed off and within a few seconds, despite the dull ache in her leg, she was off her bed, propped on her crutch and in the hallway, slowing heading toward one destination.

It had been a long day, visiting with Erin, his father, Voight, Matt and Gabby and then the whole house. But just before he drifted off into sleep, he heard footsteps and looked up to see Erin appear in the doorway and quickly got himself upright.

"Hey…" he welcomed as he swung his legs over but she held up her hand for him to stay put. "You okay?"

"Yeah fine…but it's time for you to rest," she told him with a warm smile as she neared. "Antonio showed me the bed they made for Buddy."

"You can come and take him any time you want," he told her in haste as she lightly laughed. "What?"

"You sounded worried. What did Hank tell you about my pet care abilities?"

"Nothing," he told her in truth as he noticed her expression start to strain. "What's wrong Erin? Did you talk to Jake?"

"Keep forgetting you had a week to get to know a few looks," she admitted in a soft tone as he nodded to her in truth. "I told Jake it was over, for good."

"Think he believed it?"

"I hope so. If not…I'll send Hank to pay him a house call," she teased. "It's not that."

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at him with pursed lips before a nervous giggle escaped them. "For the past week…I've just…I've had you at my side at night…you and Buddy and now…it just seems…odd. Sorry. Silly right?"

"No…makes sense," Kelly tried to reassure her as she looked up at him in wonder. "Being here alone feels odd but I don't want you to feel obligated in any way. You just told Jake and now…"

"We're back to reality," she concluded as in quiet tone as he nodded agreement. "Guess we should let real life sink in a bit and then…go from there?"

"Sounds like a good plan," he told her as he held out his hand for her to take. "Very…solid."

"And usually I'm impulsive," she smiled as he gently pulled her closer and offered her a warm hug before he planted a soft kiss on her cheek and then pulled back with a small frown.

"Is that bad?"

"Can be," she whispered a bit breathlessly.

"Breakfast?"

"Sounds like a good plan," she echoed as he offered her a warm smile. Then without warning she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. But before she could pull away, his hands quickly cupped her face and held her in place a few seconds longer. "Wow…" she whispered as she pulled back with a flushed expression and his smile widened. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He watched her take her head for the door and into the hallway but as soon as she was gone, his melancholy returned. A few seconds later he pushed his call bell and then asked to see Will Halstead.

About a half hour later, Erin heard some shuffling and looked up to see a bed being wheeled into her room with Kelly on top of it.

"Seems we suffer from the same separation anxiety," he lightly joked as the transfer bed was pushed close to hers and locked in place.

She felt her eyes water slightly but this time with happy tears and could only offer him a tender smile until the orderly was gone. She reached her hand out for his which he took and held it fast in his; the warmth instantly flooding both their bodies but more importantly giving each of them the comforting peace of mind they longed for.

Darkness consumed them and they closed their eyes with happy thoughts in their minds. But at the same time they had to silently ponder the same conundrum – when they left the hospital and their regular routine, real life set in, would they still feel the same way they did tonight? Would they draw closer? Or would real life force them apart?

* * *

 **A/N:** bye bye Jake (right?) oh after all that they deserved their happy time together but…is reality going to set in? So yes if you have seen the movie I have deviated from it and hope that's okay b/c it seems by your amazing reviews (which have kept me writing longer) that you want some more so I hope you all liked this a bit and please keep the reviews coming and thanks so much!


	12. Getting Back on Track?

**Title: The City Between Us  
 **Chapter 12 – Getting Back on Track?****

* * *

"So happy to get out of here and get home…I forget what my place looks like."

"Messy."

"Funny," Erin deadpanned to her partner as Jay handed her her jacket. She stared at the door and then at him and couldn't help but frown.

"What? Is it Kelly? Everything okay?"

But before she could offer a word her mind was whisked back in time a few hours to when she and Kelly had just started to wake from a somewhat restful night of sleep.

 _'After being a week in the boonies even this crappy hospital bed feels like I'm sleeping on stuffed velvet,' Kelly smiled as she looked at him with a sleepy smile and nodded. 'Sleep okay?'_

 _'Better than in the bush. Course my leg stopped throbbing a day ago. You know…Will said you did a pretty good job with the bindings and you made the right call in me not taking my boot off.'_

 _'I'm glad it worked. So…'_

 _'So…'_

 _'Back to reality now,' he commented as his hand still had hers in his grasp._

 _'How do you want to play this?'_

 _'Well you gotta drop by and see Buddy.'_

 _'Is 51 his permanent home now?'_

 _'Probably. That's okay at least he'll get attention all day long,' Kelly replied with a smile. 'Unless 21 needs a mascot?'_

 _'Trudy would take him home and we'd never see him again. Course…he'd be very spoiled with her and Mouch.'_

 _'True. And…us?'_

 _'Yeah no I think you were right…give it a few days, back to reality…or as close to reality as we can come being out of commission right now and then…'_

 _'Meet up at…Molly's?' Kelly interjected and then shook his head. 'Maybe too personal? Too much pressure. How about the Bizzaro Molly's?'_

 _'What's that?' Erin asked with a laugh._

 _'The opposite of Molly's,' he smiled warmly as he reached out and tucked a stray strand behind her ear. 'No friends, no work…no pressure.'_

 _'No pressure.'_

"Erin?"

"Yeah…right…back to reality," Erin stated with a small huff. "Reality is good though right?"

"Course. You going to see Kelly again?"

"We…have a plan. I need to say bye to him. Meet me downstairs," she stated more than questioned as he nodded and took her small duffle bag as she grabbed the lone crutch and started to slowly make her way down the hallway toward his room. She reached the doorway and then stopped and just looked at his back as he packed up his few belongings and couldn't help but smile.

"Knock knock," she said rather than did which prompted him to turn around and greet her with a warm smile. "Checking out?"

"My place probably has roaches by now," he grumbled as she offered a small laugh. He looked at her with a serious expression before he reached out and pulled her jacket all the way up onto her shoulder and but let his hand linger on her shoulder before it finally dropped. "We both need to get home."

"Yeah get settled and then…just a few days of reality right? Bizarro Molly's?" She smirked.

"Right," he smiled. "But you can always come to 51 and visit Buddy. Think he'd like that."

"Think I would too."

"Come on…let's go. You got a ride home?" Kelly asked as the two of them slowly left his room and limped toward the waiting elevator.

"Jay. You?"

"Matt."

"Not your dad?"

"It's…complicated," Kelly sighed as his mind also drifted back in time to the night before, when he and his father shared a few moments before Benny took his leave.

 _'So you've been off all day…what's up?' Kelly prodded his father for an answer._

 _Benny looked at his son and then slightly turned away before he turned back and Kelly could see his father's eyes rimmed with a few surprised tears._

 _'What's…going on?' Kelly asked in haste as Benny nodded and then grabbed his son and held him close. 'My God…I almost lost my boy,' he whispered in torment before he pulled back and placed both hands on his stubbled cheeks and smiled. 'When Hank said that plane was missing I thought…Kelly will make it and then the hours turned to days and…and I thought I'd have lost you without having to say…say I'm sorry for all the wrongs that I did in your life and then when I saw you in the hospital I thought…yeah I knew it and…and I felt ashamed. So that's why I pulled back yesterday.'_

 _'Why are you ashamed? I get it.'_

 _'No son you don't. I've never told you how proud I am of you and…and how much I love you. Figured there'd always be time and then with this…then I thought I didn't have time. When you came into Med I thought…course he'd make it and I felt ashamed. So I'll say it now. I'm proud of you Kelly. I just had to tell you that. And this Erin…seems like a hell of a woman.'_

 _'She is that.'_

 _'Then take her and live your life Kelly. Don't have any regrets like I have. I have too many. A lifetime of regrets. These past two days…I've never seen you happier. No regrets son. No regrets,' Benny said seriously. 'No regrets.'_

"Kelly?"

"Yeah sorry…just sometimes he says things that are surprising. But he had to finish up a case today. I'll see him later."

As they exited onto the main floor, both were aware of a few stares that came in their direction but after what they had endured and the fact their friends knew, they weren't surprised.

"Okay…see you…later," Kelly offered softly as they paused outside the entrance to Chicago Med for a few moments before they knew it was time to part ways and get back to their perspective homes. Erin gave him a warm hug and then slowly limped toward her waiting ride.

Kelly watched her ease herself into the car before he turned and slowly headed toward Matt's truck.

"Ready?"

"I can't wait to just get home and…and just do nothing for a few hours. No bugs…no cat jerky," he smirked as they headed toward his place; Matt not telling him about the waiting surprise.

"Whole house was on edge this past week. Had to bring in relief's…just wasn't the same."

"Hey man…sorry."

"Are you really?"

"I am for getting on that plane," Kelly huffed as he looked out the window. "Maybe that old man would still be alive. We were so insistent. If he…if he was on the ground then maybe he'd have gotten help and he'd be alive."

"Then you wouldn't have met Erin," Matt reminded him as they neared his apartment.

"True. She is…I can't stop thinking about her but I think a few days apart is gonna be good. But then…she was right last night. After a week of having her next to me…it's odd now being apart."

"Then ask her out."

"I want more…but…"

"Then…get married," Matt chuckled as they reached his apartment.

"But don't want to move too fast," he deadpanned as Matt smiled and slapped him on the back.

"See you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Kelly got out of the truck, thanked his friend and then slowly headed for the front door and inside. His mind was glum because of leaving Erin after a week of seeing her every second of every day and he just felt…empty. But as he neared his apartment and then slowly opened the door, he was greeted by someone he didn't expect. "Katie? Hey!"

"Surprise big brother," she greeted him with a warm hug and happy smile.

"What…are you doing here?"

"I couldn't come to the hospital. Med…has too many bad memories for me."

"I get it," he acknowledged as he took his jacket off. "Something….smells good."

"Hungry?"

"Starved. What is it?"

"Mountain man hash," she winked as he shook his head. "Matt's idea. Come on and sit down and tell me about your week alone in the woods with a hot woman."

"What else did Matt tell you?"

XXXXXXXX

"Home sweet home," Erin whispered to herself as she entered her quiet apartment. Unlike Kelly she had no one waiting for her with a yummy meal already on the table or a worried sibling with whom to share her last week's somewhat harrowing ordeal.

"You gonna be okay here?"

"I am going to have a real nap and take a shower and then just sit down on a real couch and be happy that I'm alive to do so."

"Want me to stay?" Jay offered as Erin offered him a strained smile. "I know last few days couldn't have been easy. You survive hell and then come back to face Jake and then Kelly…just saying. I'll stay if you need me to."

"No big plans tonight?"

"Jenny and I are going for dinner. You can join us. You know she wouldn't mind."

"Think I'm just gonna take it easy in my own place tonight. Order in Chinese," she smiled as she gave her partner a hug and then pulled back with tightly drawn lips.

"Erin…"

"When that plane was about to go down…just put things into perspective. I need some time to myself. I'll be fine," she assured him as he gave her one more hug and then headed for the door. Once he was gone, she locked the door and then leaned against it for a while as the quiet started to assault her from every angle.

She finally pulled away and headed for the living room to turn on the TV. She didn't care what was on, she just wanted another voice to fill the silent space instead of her tormented thoughts. _I was set to marry Jake…I'm not afraid of marriage just…marriage to someone I don't love. Could you see yourself spending the rest of your life with Kelly?_ Her brain pondered as she grabbed the remote and started to mindlessly flip through the channels.

"I miss Kelly…and Buddy," she mused as she pulled her phone and looked at the picture of Buddy at 51 that Otis had sent Kelly that he had in turn sent her. "Silly dog…" she smiled as she scrolled to the small video clip and watched as Buddy barked at the silly antics of Otis and Cruz. "Miss him…" she flipped back to a picture of Kelly and let her eyes linger on his handsome face.

"Back to reality…right," Erin groaned as she got up from the couch, turned the volume to low and then headed toward her bedroom to get some rest. But as she lay down on the large bed, her heart instantly started to ache for the one person in the world who had now cemented himself into her soul. _But will he want the same in a few days? Will I?_

XXXXXXXX

"Well sounds like you two really needed each other to survive," Katie smiled as she squeezed her brother's shoulder as she neared the table and filled his glass with another pour of wine which he accepted and then leaned back in his chair and nodded in agreement.

"We did. I'm glad you're here. Not sure I wanted to come back to an empty house."

"Think Erin will have someone with her?"

"Oh yeah I'm sure she will. Unless she doesn't want them. No arguing with her," he mused with a happy smile as his sister Katie arched her brows. "What? I spent every second with her for an entire week. I got to know a _few_ things."

"And now?"

"And now…it just feels odd without her here."

"Why not call her to come over? We have lots of food. Besides…I'd like to meet the woman who captured my big brother's heart," Katie tossed at him with a grin that he couldn't help but chuckle at. "Well on a more serious note…you miss her. I can tell. You gonna go out on a few dates?"

"Feel like I already know her. We were like dating every second of every day for an entire week."

"Then just get married," Katie challenged as Kelly's brows arched. "What? You said you already know everything about her?"

"Can we change the subject away from me? How was grand opening?"

"Funny."

But as he listened to his sister talk about her latest culinary adventure, his heart felt Erin's absence and his mind couldn't help but wonder if she was having a good night. Did she let Jay stay with her or did she push him away in favor of some solitude in her own place. Jay didn't worry him as Erin told him he was in a committee relationship. Jake on the other hand did worry him.

"Kelly?"

"Yeah…sorry…"

"You're still back on that mountain aren't you?"

"In the cabin I think. She nearly died and I…I was scared to lose her but as much as I saved her life…she saved mine also," he huffed as he rubbed his face and then took another sip of his wine. "She's pretty amazing but after that week…I want more than a one night or two night stand…more than just a few hookups here and there."

"She might want that also."

"She pulled back a few times," Kelly mused seriously.

"She was probably nervous. The situation wasn't that ideal for future planning," Katie reminded him thoughtfully.

"I know," he agreed as he leaned back and offered his sister a sleepy glance.

"You need rest. I'll clean up and we'll talk later and remember…we have lots for dinner so if you wanna add another seat…you know I'd be okay with that."

Kelly watched her head into the kitchen and then finished the last of his wine and slowly wandered into his bedroom and lay down on the top of the down comforter. He tried to get his mind to focus on anything other than her but he couldn't – Erin Lindsay was firmly cemented inside his heart and mind.

 _'No regrets son…no regrets.'_

XXXXXXXX

"KELLY!" Erin shouted as she bolted upright in bed; her mind having pulled her from another horrific nightmare of Kelly's final demise.

She slumped back into bed and looked at the picture on her phone before she pressed it to her chest and closed her eyes shut.

But just before she could fall back asleep, a knock was heard at the door and she hurried to open it. "What…are you doing here?"

* * *

 **A/N:** hehe you know I like my cliffy's….hope you all liked Kelly's surprise a few little heart to heart's with our couple but now who is at the door? Please do review before you go with your thoughts and guesses and thanks so much!


	13. What Matters Most

**Title: The City Between Us  
 **Chapter 13 – What Matters Most****

 **A/N:** So I see the reviews dropped for the last chapter :( so I'm going to speed things up a bit. To those still reading/reviewing thank you…it's what keeps us going! Hope you enjoy. Thanks!

* * *

"Can…I come in?"

"Jake…it's late and no…no you can't come in," Erin said with a hint of annoyance in her tone as she held her ground in the entrance to her apartment. "We said all we have to say in the hospital."

"Come on Erin…we had…we were interrupted," he paused to add an extra note of sarcasm silently directed toward Kelly, "and we deserved more time."

"For what? I don't want to marry you. I nearly lost my life Jake and it put a lot of things into perspective, like do I really want to spend the rest of my life with someone…I don't love. Jake…I was honest with you."

"Kelly tell you to say that?" Jake gently sneered.

"Yes because I cannot think for myself. You wanna go there?" Erin growled in disdain as Jake's brows arched. "I think it's time you…"

"Erin…" Jake started as he took a step forward.

But years of police training automatically took over and she instantly bent backward, grabbed the gun from her holster that hung on the rack and within seconds it was pointed at him.

"Hey! Whoa!" Jake put both hands up and stepped back with a panicked expression plastered on his face.

"I uh…sorry…reflex," Erin said as she quickly lowered her weapon and looked at him with a small frown.

"I'll take my leave but…but please tell me you know I'd never hurt you."

"I …I know I'm just…I'm tired and I know you always found it hard to take no for an answer."

"Yeah not exactly a good way to win someone back huh."

"Nope."

"Right," Jake nodded as he pulled back further into the hallway. "Okay so…goodnight."

Erin's weary frame sagged against the door as she watched her ex slowly turn and shuffle toward the elevator, pause but then get in and face her as the doors slowly hissed shut and closed him from view. She turned and walked inside, locked the door but remained in place a few seconds longer.

However, just as she went to pull away, a knock was heard at the door and she could only utter a curse as she slightly stomped toward it, gun still in hand and yanked it open with an angry growl. "Listen here Jake! I said…! Oh…Kelly?"

"Erin?"

"Oh sorry I uh…lemme put this away," Erin stammered as she quickly shoved the gun into its holster and then turned back to him with a flushed expression.

"Was he here? Did he…threaten you?" Kelly asked, his anger instantly flared.

"No he uh…no," Erin insisted in a firm tone. "It was a reflex and I still had it in my hand and he…he just left. You probably passed him on the way up in the other elevator. It was nothing…did you want to come in?"

"Erin…"

"Jake doesn't like to take no for an answer the first time. It's his MO. Course…never pulled a gun on him," she smiled. "Do you want to come in?"

"Actually I came to see if you had dinner yet?"

"No I…" she paused and then looked up at him with a small frown. "Don't really feel like dressing up tonight. Sorry. We could order in?"

"No I already have supper ready, I just came to pick you up," he said in a soft tone.

"Oh I…really? Already ready?"

"Yeah. I mean you can say no…not going to force you but…its ready," he concluded with a small frown; a hint of anxiety in his eyes.

She was tired and just wanted to crash on the couch and watch TV and do nothing but when she saw the look of sad disappointment in his eyes, her heart sunk and she knew she couldn't say no. In reality…she didn't want to; being apart from him was misery. Unlike Jake, who she couldn't wait to get rid of, she wanted Kelly to stay or to be with him…just to be near. Their week together had forced them to draw closer, faster than normal but it also helped them see each other at their worst…now the best would be something cherished.

"I'd love to. You cooking?"

"Uh no…but trust me you'll love the food."

"Ohhh mystery. Hope you hid the cartons," Erin winked.

"Okay so…I didn't cook or order in. It's…well it's my sister Katie. The cook. You know I told you about her. She…she insisted."

"Really?"

"Yeah so if you don't want to…"

"I'd love to meet her and I'd love to try her food. You've been raving about it for a week."

"You sure?"

"I am. Lemme just…"

"Erin you look great," he told her in truth as she eyed her jeans and sweater. "It's going to be casual."

"Let me get my coat."

"I'll cook next time," he chuckled.

"You can really cook? Thought I knew everything about you."

"Think I might have a few surprises left," Kelly smiled as she grabbed her coat, locked up and the two of them slowly headed back toward the elevator. "So Jake…"

"He tried to ask for another chance and I said no…before the gun came out."

"Woulda loved to have seen the look on his face," Kelly snickered as they exited the building. As soon as they exited, Kelly looked up and noticed Jake stop before he got to his car and lock eyes with him. Kelly's jaw set and he offered an _'I dare you to come at us,'_ look and Jake remained in place. Erin didn't mention it, but she saw Jake and felt Kelly's hand instantly move from her shoulder to the small of her back as he gently nudged her toward his waiting car and instantly reveled in his protective gesture.

"Kelly…."

"Think he got the point," Kelly simply replied as they pulled into traffic. She just offered him a grateful smile and then leaned her head back on the seat rest.

XXXXXXXX

Erin's nervousness flared up instantly as they entered Kelly's apartment at the thought of meeting his sister, someone he spoke highly of but someone he said had suffered a personal tragedy but said nothing more and she would respect that.

"Smells good," Erin complimented as they entered Kelly's apartment. She watched as a young smiling brunette hurried toward her and felt her anxiety ease.

"Hey," Katie greeted as she offered Erin a warm hug and then looked at Kelly with a smile. "This…was my idea. Big brother said not to push but I'm flying out tomorrow so I just had to meet you."

"Why so soon?"

"Got a business to run now," Katie huffed as Kelly offered his sister a proud smile. "I just had to make sure he was okay and…meet you. Hope that's okay."

"Yeah it's fine," Erin smiled. "He's said nothing but good things and…about the amazing food you make so…I'm hungry."

"That's what I like to hear!"

Katie led the way into the small kitchen as Erin looked up at Kelly with a warm smile and he felt his heart settle into a level of comfort he hadn't experienced with any other woman. The same was true for Erin, she felt at home in Kelly's home and the discomfort she felt when they neared Kelly's building and then entered his apartment had all but dissipated before the first course was served. The evening would be more of a success than even he imagined.

XXXXXXXX

"I needed this," Erin confessed as they slowly walked toward his car a few hours later. The evening was a delight for all of them. Erin and Katie had bonded faster than, in reality, all of them had expected, especially Kelly but he was beyond delighted as Katie was a permanent fixture in his life and he hoped that Erin would soon be also.

"A real home cooked meal?" He gently teased in return as her expression lit up. She slid her hand into his as they slowly made their way toward the passenger side and then stopped.

"This just to be part of something special."

"Erin…"

"No it's true. I love my team but they all have their own personal lives tonight I felt like I had one too. One that mattered."

She leaned against the side of his car and looked up at him with an adoring smile as his fingers rested under her chin and lifted her lips to meet his and then planted a warm kiss on them before he pulled back with a smile.

"You do matter to me," Kelly said in truth as his expression turned a bit more serious. "I know that we are back to reality but…I don't think you'll stop mattering to me."

Her eyes slightly welled as he held her gaze and she felt warmth start to grow between them. "Never wanted to matter to anyone as much as I want to matter to you. But…"

"I know…a few days, I get it," Kelly offered in haste. "No pressure but I just wanted you to know the truth. Our being together kind of forced us to really get to know each other and…and I can't just walk away from that."

"I can't either," she whispered as she kissed him once more also; her hand lingering on his warm cheek. _I….lo…_ her mind tried to get her to say the words as her heart started to race at top speed at the thought of them coming out. But if they did, was he ready to reciprocate in full? What if he wasn't at that stage yet and this freaked him out and he backed off? Or what if he was slowly on the love track but wasn't at the same point as her? _Keep it yourself for now…_ her brain resigned as she tried to shift to a more comfortable position.

"It's getting late and you need to rest your leg," he told her as he held the door open for her to get inside.

"Think I'll drop by to see Buddy tomorrow. Will that be okay?"

"Yeah, he'd love it," Kelly said with an enthusiastic smile. "Always welcome at the house."

"Your place is pretty great."

"Thank Katie. She rearranged everything while we were away," he chuckled. However, to her, his use of _we_ so casually and so naturally made her heart swell even more. "Came back to a brand new place. Course…can't argue. She made it more friendly and welcoming."

"Can I borrow her?" Erin retorted with a laugh.

 _Come live with me…_ he almost offered but then didn't know how she'd react. _'No regrets son. You've done your time. You're not a kid. You know what you want. Go take it and don't look back. No regrets.'_

"Kelly?"

"She'd probably like that," he added in haste as they neared her apartment and he brought his car to a stop. "See you tomorrow," he offered as he leaned over and gave her one last lingering kiss. But just as she was about to pull away, his hand reached out and gently grabbed hers and she remained in place. "Erin…"

She looked at the storm of uncertainty start to brew in his sapphire pools and knew something was very serious was bothering him. "What is it?"

 _You don't know if she wants to take this serious a step…she just broke up with Jake…why do you think she'd want to get married so soon!_ And that was the truth and his heart sunk.

"I'll be in at 11 after I drop her at the airport…" he resigned as her brow furrowed.

"Kelly, tell me. What's going on?"

"No it's uh…it's late. I'll see you tomorrow."

She knew there was no point to argue and so resigned herself to the fact that she would take him at his word this time but if it happened again she'd push for the truth. "Goodnight," she whispered as she kissed him once more and then got out of the car before he could offer and headed toward the entrance of her building not looking back.

"Coward," he growled at himself as she finally turned, gave him a wave and then slipped inside as he pulled away and headed for home. The evening was a success but now he would enter his home with a new cloud of anxiety – one that only he could dispel.

XXXXXXXX

That night he lay awake all night as his mind pondered what he might say to her the next day. He was up early with Katie to take her to the airport with the promise to return to New York to have another amazing meal at her restaurant.

"Bring Erin next time you come," Katie told Kelly before she hugged him one last time and hurried toward her gate. Kelly gave her one last wave and then headed for Firehouse 51 earlier than he told Erin he'd be there.

"Hey Buddy!" Kelly greeted as the loveable Golden Retriever got up from his plush bed and bounded toward him. He couldn't help but offer the adorable canine some loving before he went in search of some romantic advice.

"Hey…" he knocked on Matt's door.

"Hey…what's up?"

"Got a sec? I just need…a sounding board."

"Sure, what's going on?"

"I'm thinking of asking Erin to marry me."

* * *

 **A/N:** Wanted Erin and Katie to meet b/c I felt that was important and hope you all liked it also. And hmm will Kelly actually get the chance and if so will Erin say yes? please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	14. Laying it all on the Line

**Title: The City Between Us  
 **Chapter 14 – Laying it all on the Line****

* * *

 _"I'm thinking of asking Erin to marry me."_

"Do you think…she'll say yes?" Matt countered as Kelly sagged against his doorframe and rested his head against the back of the wall. "You said she just broke off an engagement."

"A few months ago. The guy won't let it go but it's over now and…but I don't think either of us need time to get to know the other…or…or maybe we do. I just…don't want any regrets."

"Do you want to get married?"

"I do," Kelly replied with a soft whisper as Matt's brows gently rose. "I think I did the moment I met her," he added with a chuckle as Matt smiled at his friend. "Then we were forced to spend every second of a whole week together and…and…" his voice trailed off as he rubbed his face and pulled away from the wall and turned to leave.

"Hey," Matt started as Kelly turned back with a small frown. "It's your life. I wanted to ask Gabby the moment I met her also but waited. Would I do it all again? Yeah I would. But next time, I'd have asked sooner. But that's just me."

"Right."

Kelly walked back into the hallway with his mind all aflutter as he continued to ponder his father's words and then his buddies'. _I know I love her…but if I tell her that will it freak her out? Will she reciprocate?_

"Hey Severide! Visitor!" Cruz called out as Kelly stopped in his tracks and then hurried as best he could with his recovering leg toward the large truck area.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Buddy!" Erin greeted as she entered Firehouse 51 and the golden lab instantly broke free from Otis's side and bounded toward her.

"Hey…not fair," Otis playfully whined as Cruz hit him on the back.

"Can you blame him?" Cruz retorted in a low tone as Otis's lips pursed.

"She's taken. Get Severide."

"Right."

Erin offered a smile to some from Firehouse 51 who stopped what they were doing to look at her in wonder but told herself that this was Kelly's place of work and if she was to have any kind of future with him she'd have to get past any kind of nervousness being inside.

"Erin."

"Hey," she greeted Kelly as he neared. Despite the curious glances, she couldn't help but offer him a hug and kiss as soon as he was in proximity. The affection was fully reciprocated and she told herself that the feelings between them hadn't died at all; in fact they were only growing stronger.

"He's happy to see you."

"Trudy says you have to bring him back with you," Mouch piped up as Erin offered him a laugh. "And she adds to make 51 pay to get him back."

"That I believe. Course…she'll probably just take him home with her," Erin winked at Mouch who shrugged.

"I don't argue with her anymore," he resigned as those within earshot laughed.

"You can take him for a visit if you want but uh…but you might have to fight off some of the guys when they come to take him back."

"I think he'll be better here. More room."

"And more treats," Kelly added as he led the way toward a small bench by the open door and the two of them sat down with Buddy at their feet. "He's used to this."

"So am I," she whispered as she cast a faraway glance at the side of the nearest firetruck.

"Erin…" Kelly started as he looked up and noticed a few of his team watching before they quickly went back to their jobs at hand. "Wanna go for a walk to the grassy area over there? Take Buddy for a walk?"

"Right…you can't answer a call right now," she smiled as she reminded herself that even if a call came in he couldn't take it yet. He was sidelined for at least another week. Her a week longer.

"So…desk duty?"

"Cold cases," she gently groaned as her right hand took the end of Buddy's leash and they started to slowly walk toward a grassy area. "At least it's better than filing."

But as soon as they had cleared the bay doors, Kelly's hand slipped into hers and she clutched it tightly. The motion wasn't lost on Matt either who watched his friend and then smiled in approval.

"I sense a wedding coming," Gabby stated as she wrapped her arm around her husband's waist and he quickly pulled her to his side.

"Wedding? What makes you think that?" He played ignorant.

"Matt Casey…is he planning to ask her right now?"

"No. What?" Matt replied as his face gently flushed.

"You're so not a good liar," she teased as he nodded. "Okay details…now."

"I don't mind the cold cases," Erin continued. "I feel like I get to help bring some closure to families that they think the system has forgotten. What about you?"

"Call desk," Kelly groaned. "In between that and paperwork. I'd much rather work old cases. Might call my dad a bit later and see if I can help with some arson stuff."

"That sounds interesting. Katie gone home?"

"Yeah…left early this morning," Kelly replied as his mind replayed a brief but important conversation with his sister.

 _'Next time you come bring Erin with you.'_

 _'Katie…'_

 _'She's in to you Kelly. Totally into you. You don't need dad's permission. So just go for it. Love you. Bye.'_

"I hope she comes back to visit."

"She will once she has things up and running a bit more to her liking in New York. She's a bit of a control freak," he chuckled. "Got that from her mom. At least I assume so because dad sometimes just goes with the flow."

"Is that…bad?"

"Nope, it's Benny," he smiled and then quickly frowned.

"What's going on?" Erin asked as her many years of suspect profiling came into play. She tried to downplay 'cop mode' when around those she cared for but old habits always died hard.

He looked at her seriously before his hands rose and cupped her cheeks and his lips crushed hers with heated passion. With the leash still on one hand she wrapped the other around the back of his neck and fully reciprocated his affection.

"I love you Erin. Think I did the moment we first met," he stated a bit breathlessly a few seconds later as they pulled back for some air; finally realizing they were in public view. His heart pounded so loud and fast that he swore he would pass out before he got an answer. Thankfully he didn't have to wait too long or fear the response wouldn't be what he wanted. It was.

"I love you too Kelly. I do, with all my heart," she confessed as his grin widened and he kissed her once more.

"You do?" He asked in surprise and then shook his head while she offered him a small laugh.

"I think I did the moment we got onto that plane."

"Not before?" He retorted cheekily as she shook her head in playful disbelief. "But it was before for me. I just wasn't sure you felt the same way."

"Keep telling myself that you have to really get to know someone and spend time with them to find out what they are like. I know you Kelly and I want to keep on getting to know you."

His heart sunk slightly. _Keep getting to know you…so that means…do not ask!_ His mind cautioned as his lips thinned.

"Good and bad times right?"

"Think we experienced a lot of that in just a week," she replied as they continued on their walk to an area that was fenced off.

"He likes this," Kelly said as he pulled out a tennis ball and then tossed it for Buddy to fetch and bring back. He leaned against the fence and pulled her back against him and wrapped his arms around her while they watched Buddy chasing the ball. "I'm glad we kept him."

"Me too. Couldn't imagine him in the pound."

Buddy raced back up to them with the ball in his mouth and tried to bark. He dropped the ball at their feet and playfully barked and bounced while his tail wagged the whole time.

"Needs to be with people who love him," Kelly mused as he tossed the ball once more and then gestured toward a small bench for them to sit down on once more. "We all do."

She heard his words and then twisted her head to look up at him as their hands remained clasped on his thigh. "Kelly…" she started.

But before she could say anything further they heard horns start to blare and looked up in the direction of Firehouse 51 and watched as the teams scrambled into the trucks and each emergency vehicle file out of 51 in an orderly fashion. Buddy raced to the edge of the fence and barked at the trucks as they drove past.

A few seconds later Kelly's phone buzzed and just as he went to retrieve it, Buddy raced up to him with the ball for another toss and the phone clattered to the ground. Erin quickly picked it up and couldn't help but notice the message from Matt:

 _"Did she say yes?"_

She pretended that she didn't see but it wasn't lost on him as he looked at the message and then at her with a perplexed glance.

"No secrets right?"

"Depends if that _she_ was about me…?" Erin started to inquire and then stopped.

"There is only you," he quickly qualified as Buddy sat at their feet and wagged his tail. _You have to tell her now…she might be suspicious otherwise and that isn't fair…what are you waiting for? The perfect moment! There isn't one…just the present – do it now!_ His brain urged as he turned to face her and took her hand in his.

"What Matt meant was…" he stopped and then took a deep breath before he looked back at her with a nervous smile. "I know this might seem sudden but I don't think it is…I do but I'm ready and…and I don't know if you are or…" he nervously rambled before he stopped when her hand gently reached out and touched his stubbled cheek.

"I love you Erin. I…I don't want to spend my life with anyone else. I want to be with you but not on a casual basis or here or there. Together. All the time. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" He asked in a rushed tone as his heart started to race at top speed. "Can't get down on one knee."

She looked at him in stunned silence as her eyes wanted to well.

"I know it's bad timing after you said you want to keep getting to know me but…"

"I can keep getting to know you as we grow old together…as husband and wife."

"What?" He asked as he actually expected her to say she wasn't ready. "Did you just…"

"Yes. I will marry you," she replied with a wide grin as he leaned in and kissed her once more; Buddy barking in approval.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so I needed something happy tonight (after the emotionally devastating eppy‼-no other spoilers here) but hope you all liked this and please do review before you go and hope you still like this and are still with me and thanks so much!


	15. The Love Between Us

**Title: The City Between Us  
 **Chapter 15 – The Love Between Us****

* * *

 _"I will marry you," she replied with a wide grin as he leaned in and kissed her once more; Buddy barking in approval._

Kelly stared at her for a minute, almost in disbelief until she mentioned his name and snapped him back to reality.

"Kelly?"

"Yeah I…yes? You will?" He repeated as she nodded in agreement and his arms quickly enveloped her and held her close. Their lips crushed each other's for a few heated seconds until they heard the sound of children approaching the park area and quickly broke apart. "I wasn't sure…you'd say yes. That sounded wrong," he stammered as her face broke into another happy smile.

"I'm not afraid of getting married Kelly. I just don't want to marry the wrong person. I don't want to wait a lifetime to get to know you…I want to continue to get to know you as I continue to fall in love with you."

"Good answer," he grinned as she playfully pinched him and he chuckled. "I want the same as well. In fact…I don't want to wait. I don't want to just see you here and there…I want to really commit to this."

"Sure but…" she started and then watched his brow furrow heavily. "What's going on? I know that look remember?" She lightly teased.

"My father…I don't want to become him. After the divorce…I was young and there were other women and he…marriage was something casual to him if it was anything at all. I want a real family. I want this."

"Then let's go to city hall and officially become a family."

"Right now?"

"Well we're both off for a week right? Why not put that to good use," she suggested as his grin widened.

"Then we'll get the gangs together at Molly's and have a party," Kelly said as they started to slowly walk Buddy back to Firehouse 51. "Don't want a white dress?" He gently teased.

"Not a fan of white," she gently deadpanned as his warm encircled her waist and pulled her close while he planted a kiss on the top of her head. "So…my place or yours?"

"Mine's bigger?"

"Well…size does matter," she replied with a wink as his face warmed. "I think yours also. What about Katie?"

"Well I told her the next time I came to New York I'd bring you and what better than bringing you as my wife?"

"Wife…do like the sound of that."

"Me too," he whispered huskily as they entered 51 and Buddy bounded toward his bed and then flopped down and started to chew on a toy inside the plush fabric.

"You know the crew is off tomorrow."

"And?"

"And…okay so Matt and Gabby got married at City Hall so how about a surprise wedding at Molly's tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Kinda nice to celebrate with friends and family there. But if you think it's too casual…"

"Yeah I like that idea. I'll tell the team it's a welcome home something at Molly's tonight. They won't suspect a thing," she grinned as she started to feel excitement well inside. "Will it be the first for Molly's?"

"A wedding there? Yeah, the first."

"Let's do it."

"Oh wait…" he paused as reality finally hit him. "Your leg…my leg…ah damn…"

"We don't have to use our legs to have sex," she reminded him as it was his turn to feel his face warm. "See you tonight."

He happily accepted a kiss as he watched her walk away and then suddenly felt a twinge of nervousness start to develop.

 _'What if I fail?'_

 _'At what? Kelly you love Erin. You are sure of that. That's what counts because then you'll work so hard to keep that feeling growing and make it work. No regrets son. Don't waste time wondering about what if's or waiting for something perfect. Go and make your life happy. No regrets.'_

 _'No regrets.'_

"No regrets," he whispered with conviction as he texted Matt. _'Heading home to rest up a bit. Tell the gang to meet at Molly's tonight and Erin will tell 21 and we'll have an official welcome home or we survived kinda thing. Good drinks and good friends right? That's what counts the most. See you tonight. –Kelly'_

With that he headed home to get a few things put away, text his father and call his sister with the good news.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm getting married…I'm getting married? I'm…getting married…" Erin mused to herself as she finally made it home a few hours later after dropping 21 and inviting her team. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to make a serious face but the thought of being with Kelly just made her smile.

"I do love him…I do," she told her reflection in the mirror as her heart started to race a bit faster. She looked around her rather cramped apartment and frowned. "His place is better," she added as she recalled his airy loft and how Katie had decorated it with a modern but cozy appeal.

But a few seconds later panic started to grip her and she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes for a few brief seconds. _What are you afraid of?_ Her mind inquired as she opened her eyes and slowly walked over toward the window. _You told him all about your past and your relationship with Voight and your team. He told you all about his life and his father's philandering ways…you covered all the major stuff…what are you still afraid of?_

"Messing up his life…that's what I don't want to do…" she huffed as she pulled herself away from the wall and slowly limped toward her bedroom and then stopped and looked at herself in the full length mirror. Her expression remained placid for a few seconds before a frown displayed and she looked down at the small cast boot on her foot and growled.

"How is this sexy..."

With a somewhat perplexed feeling, she headed over to the bed and slumped down on the edge and then stared absently at the ceiling and closed her eyes. But as soon as she did, she was whisked back into the cabin with Kelly pressed up against her. Despite the tense situation, the memory made her smile and her body started to warm and her anxiety lessen.

"Married…"

XXXXXXXX

"Yeah yeah…I'm trying to clean up a bit and left it exactly as you had it. You made it a home," Kelly told Katie over the phone as he tried to hold it pressed against his ear at the same time he cleaned a few things.

 _"I am so happy for you Kelly! She's totally in to you and you love her and she loves you and this is the right move. I mean you always do things spur of the moment so this seems just you and she's down with it also so yeah. Go for it! And then come out here and visit!"_

"Erin said she'd like too," Kelly told her in truth. "Just wish you were here to help us celebrate."

 _"Can't afford it. Cook's life right?"_

"True. Well when we come out there, we'll come to your restaurant for a second wedding reception."

 _"Now that's a deal!"_

"Alright I gotta run. I need to…oh wait...I wanna make this place special for tonight but not too sappy you know?"

 _"Okay…what's she into?"_

"Handcuffs?" Kelly chuckled as his sister groaned.

 _"Yeah save that for the honeymoon."_

"Right…right…okay so something romantic but also casual. Ah damn…I wasn't nervous before but I am now," he confessed as he stopped his cleaning and sat down on the edge of the table. "I love Erin but…"

 _"But what? You said she said she loves you back and said yes."_

"She did."

 _"The rest you'll figure out as you go."_

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Alright I gotta run. Text me those ideas."

 _"Okay will do. Love you Kelly…happy for you."_

"Love you too. Bye."

He hung up and then slowly headed toward his large bedroom as his sister, Katie, started to text him a few ideas of what to arrange for their first official night as husband and wife. Of course the thought of being with Erin in an intimate moment made his heart skip several beats and his grin widen but as he thought about the 'real life' that followed he started to feel nervous.

"I love her…what am I afraid of?"

XXXXXXXX

"Hey there he is!" Matt greeted Kelly with a loud voice as Kelly entered Molly's later that same day. He gestured to his friend to join him at the bar; his wife Gabby on the opposite side of the counter with a smile as happy as her husband's.

"You're lookin' pretty fine tonight," Gabby commented as she hugged Kelly and then him up and down.

"Think I'm supposed to be jealous," Matt laughed as he handed Kelly a beer. "First official date?"

"Yeah…kinda," Kelly replied with a somewhat nervous tone as he took a sip of beer and then put it back onto the lacquered counter.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just a bit…nervous," he answered Matt in truth as Matt clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"She's gonna show," Gabby said as she patted Kelly's hand.

"Hey, Benny's here," Matt mentioned as Kelly looked toward the door and looked at his father and then pulled away from the bar and headed toward him.

"Anyone but me know?" Benny asked his son as he nodded to Voight a few tables on the right.

"Uh…no. You see Erin outside?"

"No. Is she…not here yet?"

"No. What if…she doesn't show."

"Kelly, she'll be here," Benny tried to reassure his son in a quiet tone. "I need a drink."

Kelly watched his father head toward the bar and offered him an amused expression before he turned and looked at the clock on the wall and then back at the door. _Is she not coming? Did she have second thoughts?_

"What's going on?" Voight asked as he neared Kelly who looked at the seasoned Detective with a heavy frown. "You waiting for Erin?"

"Yeah you uh….heard from her?"

"She'll be here," Voight assured him with a pat to his back as Kelly tried to get his anxiety to lessen.

"Course."

"Wouldn't want to let the dress go to waste," Voight whispered before he turned and walked away with a knowing smile; leaving Kelly with his mouth slightly agape.

But as much as he wanted to be a bit irate with Voight, his words filled him with hope and he remained in place for a few moments before he turned and started to slowly head back toward the bar where Matt and Gabby waited. But just as he approached a hush instantly fell over everyone in Molly's and Kelly slowly turned and instantly felt his heart start to race at top speed.

 _She's here and….WOW!_ his brain inwardly yelled as he stood and stared at his future wife…his bride to be and his face instantly warmed. She said she didn't want anything too traditional but as he looked at her in the creamy dress he instantly felt guilt that he didn't give the whole traditional affair that defined most weddings.

He finally felt his legs start to work again and made his way toward her, while everyone else remained in place with large smiled plastered over their faces.

"Wow…you look amazing," he told her in truth as she slightly lifted the dress to reveal her cast which of course elicited a small chuckle as he looked back at her beautiful face.

"Is this…what we think it is?" Matt asked as he approached.

"Feel like being my best man?" Kelly asked as Matt readily agreed and gave his friend a hug as Herrmann gestured to one of the patrons who quickly stepped up.

"Herrmann was in on it?"

"He's better at keeping secrets," Kelly told Matt with a smirk as Kim Burgess stood by Erin. "Had to make it official. And be a first for Molly's."

"And we didn't want anything big or a lot of fanfare," Erin told everyone around as her hand slipped into Kelly's. "Just something with all our closest friends and family."

"Well…let's get this party started so the real party can follow!" Herrmann announced as all clapped in agreement.

Another hush fell over the crowd as the City Official started to speak. Erin and Kelly stood face to face; trading adoring smiles as they listened to the words while trying to drown out their rapidly beating hearts.

"Do you Kelly Severide take Erin Lindsay…"

"I do."

"And do you Erin Lindsay take Kelly Severide…"

"I do," she answered with a warm smile as the city official prepared to announce them husband and wife.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You can kiss your bride," he concluded with a smile before a kiss was exchanged and he announced to the happy crowd the new couple – "Mr. and Mrs. Severide."

"YAY!" was the chorus heard all around as the real party finally started.

"The meal for the bride and groom only is on…the Casey's," Herrmann grinned as he pointed to Matt who looked back in confusion and Kelly just laughed.

"Proud of you son," Benny whispered as he hugged his son and the two of them sat down at the same table as Benny and Voight as they all ate their food. They talked and ate for about an hour before it was time for them to take to the small dance floor for their first official dance as husband and wife.

"What's going on?" Erin asked as Kelly held her close to his body as they gently swayed to the rather upbeat music.

"Don't like a white dress?"

"It's cream," she countered with a smile as he chuckled.

"Ah."

"What else…come on Kelly tell me."

"Just wondering if this was…perfect enough for you. The dress…maybe…" he started as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"This is exactly what I wanted."

"Not…perfect?" He teased.

"Well…the night isn't over yet," she winked as his face warmed.

"Well…we can remedy that anytime we want."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N:** I wanted them to do just something spur of the moment b/c that's how it's been so far for them and hope you all liked it. After all the sad world events going on this tough week wanted to end it with a happy update! So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	16. A New Start? Or a Fair Warning?

**Title: The City Between Us  
 **Chapter 16 – A New Start? Or a Fair Warning?****

 **A/N:** Hey sorry for the delay in updating everyone but last week found out some devastating news about a couple of deaths in the California Wildfires that affected our family personally so it was tough to update. I hope this week's update is good and you're all still with me!

* * *

"That was…perfect," Erin whispered as she lay in her husband's arms later that night, a set of now warmed satin sheets atop their naked bodies while the rest of the city was blanketed with darkness outside their hotel.

"You're perfect."

"How you managed to avoid the cast was…perfect," she giggled as his fingers tucked a strand of honey brown hair behind her ear and kissed her flushed cheek. She looked down at the band of gold on her hand and let herself sigh contentedly.

"I had an idea for a better ring," he mentioned softly as his fingers intertwined with hers and brought them to his flushed lips. "Something not so…spontaneous."

"I don't know," she carefully pondered. "That kinda defines us."

"Okay so we'll go ring shopping and I'll buy the first one I can afford," he smiled as his finger gently stroked her flushed cheek.

"Sounds good to me. Teams really came through tonight."

"We are both very lucky that way," he agreed as lay back and she positioned herself to move with him; her body now spooned up beside him as his bare arms held her close. "Keeping thinking about Sam. I hate that he died but…but if he hadn't and he simply denied us I wonder if we would have ended up even on the same bus or something going the same way."

"You probably would have went back to be with your sister and I would have called Olivia and just…or yeah taken the bus back home. Alone. Depressing thought."

"Like this one much better."

"Me too," she agreed with a contented smile. "I forgot to complement you on the romantic décor. I was too busy to appreciate it earlier but it was romantic without being overly…sappy."

"I take full credit," he joked.

"Really?"

"No," he answered in haste. "Katie again. If it was up to me I would have just put a bottle of Jack's on the table beside a set of handcuffs and said welcome home."

"Mmm keep that thought in mind," she grinned as she planted a warm kiss on his lips as he lightly chuckled. She twisted herself and ended up on his chest and looked down at his warm sapphire gaze with an adoring glance. "Tired?"

"For you? Hardly," he told her in truth as his strong hands wrapped around her bare back and held her close as his lips started to devour hers and a second round of official lovemaking was about to commence.

"Now…I'm tired," Erin whispered as she flopped onto her back and looked up at Kelly who had propped himself up on his elbow and looked down with a contented expression.

"Well…I'm sure we'll find a way to use up the energy we regained overnight," he snickered as he kissed her once more and then pulled her close as he turned off the light.

"Good plan," she whispered as she planted a soft kiss on his bare chest and then closed her eyes. It wasn't too long before she was whisked into the dark realm of sleep while Kelly remained awake a little while longer. He found comfort in her rhythmic breathing and within seconds his heart beats fell into step with hers so they were soon beating as one.

A few little doubts started to creep into his mind about them rushing into something as serious as marriage but he wanted to get married; he just wanted to make sure it was the right person and he knew it was Erin. Of course when he first saw her, it was her looks, her smile her tenacity that captivated him. But spending a whole week with her, every second of the day, he got to know her – the real her, things about her past, her present and what she wanted from the future.

Now it would be just a matter of surviving the rigors of everyday life but as he drifted off into sleep along with his new bride, he told himself if he could survive a plane crash, he could survive anything.

XXXXXXXX

In the frenzy of the activity the day before Kelly forgot to turn off his daily alarm and could only curse and send down an irate fist that nearly broke the small box in two.

"Ah….sorry," he groaned as he rolled over and looked at her with a sleepy gaze.

"What time…is it?"

"6."

"Too early," she groaned in reply and then offered him a sleepy smile as she rolled a bit closer and rested her head on his bare chest, letting her hair spill all around.

"Mmm like the feel of this," Kelly uttered with a contented sigh as his arm draped around her shoulders and his eyes closed once more. The two of them lay intertwined in each other's arms for another few hours before the sun started to peak through the curtains and the crisp winter day offered promise.

"I can help you pack up today if you want…I only have a few files to get done but that's it. I'd offer to help with a cold case but uh…I probably couldn't do much but offer to drive around or bust down a door…you know with my good leg," he snickered as she propped herself up on one elbow as messy gold locks spilled around her bare skin.

"Might take you up on that…I don't have much stuff to move in."

"Really?"

"Personal stuff mostly. The furniture is…well we can just donate it or sell it."

"Like the donate idea," Kelly muttered as she looked up with a smile. His warm hand rested on her cheek and then started to slowly trail downward; snaked under the sheet and started to caress her warm, bare skin.

"Mmmm feels good," she whispered as her eyes closed in delight and her body instantly responded to his touch. "Kelly…"

"You want me to stop?" He asked in surprise as his hand hovered just above her warm groin area.

"No…hurry up," she giggled as his grin widened. "You're not the only one with some energy to burn."

"Well when you put it that way…" he playfully growled as he moved in swiftly.

XXXXXXXX

After a warm shower, Kelly put on some fresh clothes and then slowly headed into the kitchen but then instantly stopped. It wasn't too long ago when he'd wake up to the smell of fresh coffee and a woman in his kitchen, but that was his sister and there was zero sexual attraction – as it should be. But when he rounded the corner and spied Erin in only her housecoat, hair up in a somewhat messy bun, warm skin showing a few hints of desires that he would have to shelve for now, he felt a sense of loving contentment that he hadn't felt ever before. Even with women in the past he never felt what he did for her.

She sensed his presence and looked up with a flushed face and smiled as he neared. "Coffee? That I can make without starting a fire. Didn't want to you know…put your neighbors out," she smiled as he planted a warm kiss on her cheek and let out a chuckle.

"Didn't you notice how many fire extinguishers I have on hand?"

"If I didn't know what you did for a living I'd call you paranoid," she deadpanned as he laughed and poured himself a mug of fresh coffee. "Shower's free."

"Thanks."

She took her leave and had to marvel at how at ease she felt in his presence. As she entered the bathroom that he had just vacated she was instantly struck with the scent of his cologne and closed her eyes in delight. Even Jake never made her feel this contented in such a short time as Kelly had.

"Damn…he smells good," she muttered to herself as she turned on the hot water and then stood under the warm streams and let the water wash away any doubts that might have lingered.

After a shower that wasn't long enough, Erin joined Kelly in the kitchen as he did his best to make her what he considered a gourmet breakfast.

"Don't tell Katie," he snickered as he put some of the scrambled eggs onto her plate. "She'd call it pathetic but adding a few things is my idea of upscale."

"I'm sure she'd congratulate you for doing your best."

"You been talking to her without me knowing?"

"Maybe," Erin teased in return as they sat down to enjoy their simple meal. "But seriously…these are really good."

"You're easy to please."

"When it comes to food? I am…as long as I don't have to cook much we'll both survive," she retorted. "Course…I should probably take _some_ lessons."

"We could take a few night courses together," he suggested with a shrug as she looked up in surprise. "Or…no."

"No…I think it's a great idea."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I think we should. I just wasn't sure you were serious."

"Always wanted to but a single guy showing up for cooking classes kinda smacks of desperation."

"Oh you wouldn't have been alone for very long."

The rest of breakfast was enjoyed over casual conversation before they cleaned up the few dishes and then prepared to take their leave.

"So you have the most pressing case right?"

"It's a cold case," Erin replied as they headed toward her apartment building. "Yours would be more relevant right? Let's do yours first."

"You sure?"

"The apartment can wait. I'll just be packing up stuff and that can wait."

"Okay," Kelly agreed as he turned his car toward their new destination – where his father waited for them. "I know you can't put on the boots but just careful where you step when we get on scene."

"Noted. I can always wait in the car if I get in the way."

"Dad would never let me hear the end of it," Kelly replied in truth as the car came to a stop behind his father's CFD truck.

"Kelly…" Benny greeted them as they both got out of the car and headed toward them. "Hey Erin."

"I'm just…along for the ride, but if I'm in the way…"

"Oh hell no," Benny grinned. "I'd ask him to wait in the car before you," Benny wagged his brows, as Erin laughed and Kelly shook his head. "An extra set of eyes is always welcomed."

The three of them slowly headed for the burnt home and gently stepped inside. Erin hung back and tried not to choke on the mild acidity that hung in the air as Kelly and Benny headed further into the charred structure. She heard them talking about the two family members that didn't escape the flames and couldn't help but imagine the horrors they must have experienced when they knew they were trapped and not getting out alive.

 _How does he face this so calmly…_ her mind mused as she looked up at Kelly at the same time he looked over at her and flashed a small smile before he went back to what he was doing. _The same way you feel when you have to tell a parent their child was murdered and you couldn't stop it?_ Her brain countered as she felt herself groan. She slowly made her way toward them and listened to them talk about where the fire could have started and where it spread and how quickly it cut off the escape for the last two family members.

"Hope that wasn't too long," Kelly commented as he neared her by the entrance of the home he had helped his father investigate.

"No. Was actually interesting. Am amazed at how you can just look at a charred wall and decipher where the burn started and how it spread and such. You know smart men are a turn on…"

"Yeah? Wanna show me later how much of a turn on?"

"I can hear you both," Benny deadpanned in a loud voice with his back to them; a smile unseen to them on his face.

"Right…later pop."

"Drop by again!"

"Yeah he loves to do that," Kelly huffed in a quiet tone as they slowly made their way back to his car; within minutes were back on the road and heading toward her apartment.

"I just want to pack up a few things for tonight and then we can be on our way to the precinct."

"I won't have to you know…pass some kind of team hazing or lie detector test?"

"Well…" Erin smiled as he flashed her a mock-panicked expression and she laughed. "No…contrary to what you might hear, they are actually quite normal."

"That's a relief."

"However, I think that…" Erin started and stopped as they rounded the street corner and her eyes instantly widened.

"What the….hell!" Kelly said loudly as he brought his car to a screeching halt; both out of the vehicle within seconds.

"That's my apartment on fire!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I was going to end with this chapter but decided to length a bit more and hope that's okay. Please do review before you go b/c right now we need some positive encouragement! Thanks everyone.


	17. A Good Reason to Worry

**Title: The City Between Us  
** **Chapter 17 – A Good Reason to Worry**

* * *

"I just…can't believe this…" Erin groaned as she stood inside her now charred apartment with a tight feeling of distress in her stomach.

"Hey, we did all we could but there was a smell of gasoline when we first arrived," Matt told Kelly as they stood near the entrance to Erin's apartment.

"Think it was set on purpose?"

"Think I'm not the only one who thinks that," Matt nodded toward Jay and Antonio who now hovered in the hallway. "I'll see you later. We'll wrap up now. You need anything else just call."

"I will. Thanks," Kelly acknowledged as he slowly walked toward Jay and Antonio. "Was this deliberately set?" Kelly asked with an angry tone as Jay and Antonio traded anxious glances. "It was right?"

"You tell us. You're the expert on this, not us," Antonio quickly qualified.

"Matt said he smelt an accelerant and that tells me this was a rushed job done by an amateur. Do you know who did this? Was it Jake? Did he do this?" Kelly asked as his tone raised enough for Erin to finally join them.

"What? Jake did this?"

"We have no proof of who did it… _yet_ ," Jay qualified as Kelly's brows knit.

"Was it arson?" Erin demanded of Kelly whose lips pursed.

"I'll…look around a bit more."

She watched him pull away and then looked back at her partner Jay and fellow Intelligence member, Antonio Dawson. "What else aren't you telling us? I know you both well enough to know you are holding something back."

"Mouse pulled footage from around the area and we…we saw footage of Jake heading up the back stairwell with something that looked like a small gas container in his grasp. He went out the front door and his hands were empty."

"We also sent a uni over to Kelly's…well your new home now just in case. Figure maybe if he failed to burn the whole place here, he might try there," Jay added.

"Didn't think he'd take it this far," Erin mused in a somber tone as she turned and looked at Kelly with a small frown. "If Jake ever hurt Kelly…I'd kill him," she concluded in a soft whisper as Jay and Antonio traded worried glances.

"We're working on it. Tell Kelly if he finds any evidence of arson to tell us. In the meantime just gather up what you can and we'll do the rest," Jay told her as he offered her a brief, supportive hug.

Kelly looked up as Erin neared and then watched as Jay and Antonio took their leave. "Since I'm on official leave, I called dad to come work this so that nothing can be overlooked on a technicality. Did they say anything?"

"Nothing conclusive yet."

"Erin…"

"I know Jake seems like the likeliest suspect but…but it might not be him," she implored as he looked at her in concern. "Just please tell me you'll wait on the team."

"Erin…" he tried again.

"For me," she offered in haste as she quickly grasped his hand and held it tightly. "If he is that jealous then he might try something more….dangerous. I can always buy new stuff but I can't get a new you."

He looked at her as his hand held hers before he pulled her close and held her tightly against him a few moments before they heard Benny's voice in the hallway and broke apart.

"I'll see what I can salvage."

"Hey…" Benny greeted as he entered and then gave Erin a hug. "You okay?"

"I will be when this is solved," she told him stonily.

"Okay…let's see what we got here," Benny said as he pulled away to investigate.

Erin entered her somewhat charred bedroom and felt her eyes water and breathing start to shallow a little. But before she could despair she heard a familiar voice behind her and turned to see Gabby, Sylvie and Kim in the doorway.

"Heard you could use some help."

"A few extra hands."

"Thanks," Erin replied gratefully as she hugged them each in turn.

"We stopped for boxes," Kim told her with a kind smile.

"That is…great. So let's just salvage…oh God what if this is my fault," she whispered in horror as she felt Gabby's hands on her shoulders. "What if something happens to Kelly and…and it's my fault."

"Antonio will never let that happen. He'll find who did this and stop them before anything more can happen. Come on…let's pack up what we can in here. Matt is helping Kelly and Benny," Gabby reassured her.

Gabby's words gave her some comfort but inside she was worried; not for the few material things that she needed to replace but for her dear husband who now was the unwitting target for a jealous ex? _It has to be Jake…who else could it be? There is no current case that vowed revenge in any way…Jake…_

XXXXXXXX

"Hey…" Kelly stated as he neared Erin after he had closed the door to her nearly empty apartment; the most of her stuff that could be salvaged now in their new apartment. "How are you holding up?"

"Tried…and frustrated," she admitted with a heavy sigh as his hands rested on her shoulders and started to gently kneed. "That…feels amazing," Erin sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned into her husband's touch.

"We proved it was arson…you team will find the person responsible," Kelly tried to assure her as her hand reached up and rested on his. But as soon as she did, he could feel her touch was cool and her hand slightly trembled. "Hey…what's going on? If it's Jake they'll get him."

He slumped down beside her on the other chair as her head rested on his shoulder. "I'm worried about him. He seems quiet…like he'd just take it and walk away. But I know him…he has a dark side underneath."

"I'll never let him get near you again."

"No…" she quickly interjected as she looked up in concern. "I'm worried about him coming after you."

"They'll get him before he can try. You said you worked with the best right?" Kelly retorted with a small smile. But it was the slightly shaky tone in his voice that told her he was worried; despite his best attempt at trying to hide it. "Come on…let's go home."

 _Home…_ the way Kelly said the word with the strength in his husky tone made her almost believe that it was the safe haven that she wanted it to be. But at the same time she worried that Jake would get past her team and deal them some lasting harm. _I just got my life in order and am finally with the man I want to spend the rest of my life with…I'll be damned if I lose it now!_

Kelly helped her stand up and together the two of them slowly left the charred apartment; the rest of the items that were fire damaged had been discarded and now it was time for them to go home and relax and let the team work do what they do best.

 _Hank won't rest until Jake…or whoever is caught…I just hope…they hurry…_

XXXXXXXX

"Okay what do we have?" Hank asked at the same time that same early evening in Precinct 21.

"Jake left town…or he made it look like he did. His apartment was empty," Jay told them.

"And it looks like he did whatever amount of packing with a shovel," Antonio retorted dryly.

"We know this guy from when he was with Erin. He doesn't just tuck tail and run that easily. He'll dig his heels in but we know he's got friends in low places by one of the leads he gave us on the Maroni case. Erin thinks he'll go after Kelly to get back at her. We need to stop that before it happens," Hank directed with a heavy frown. "We need to look under _every_ rock and we need to get busy before he ups the stakes."

"Yes sir."

XXXXXXXX

"You've been quiet the whole ride home," Erin mentioned as they entered their new shared home and she looked at her husband with a small frown.

"After seeing so much of your stuff destroyed I feel bad coming back here."

"Why? You have better furniture," she replied with a small smile.

But as much as he wanted to believe what she said he could hear the disappointment in her tone and had no other words to try to take the pain away completely.

"Yeah but it's not how you wanted to get rid of it."

"Yeah," she admitted with a glum tone as he pulled her close.

"Put away what you want and then we'll get dinner. We can get to the cold cases tomorrow," he reminded her as she offered him a light laugh. "Erin…"

"No I get you are trying to help keep me distracted but I know Jake did this and I know he's not done yet. That's his MO. He never leaves a job unfinished. He proved that a few times when we were together."

"And the team knows that?"

"They do. But just because there is an unmarked car downstairs doesn't make me feel better. He's…Jake is unassuming. He's not the guy about to walk through the front door or even scale the wall and come up the fire escape. He'll find a way to do what he needs done without anyone suspecting a thing until it's too late."

"But you know it's him and the team is on his trail."

"It's a guess. It's just too soon after our breakup and you and him had the stare down for me not to suspect him."

"I'm not afraid of this guy."

"I know…but I am," she admitted as she looked up with a distressed gaze. "For you."

"Come on…let's get something to eat."

Erin put away a few more things before she joined Kelly in the kitchen and the two of them started to make dinner, talking about Kelly's case with his father and who else might be responsible for the fire. But only one name kept coming up – Jake and they soon tired of talking to him so instead turned their discussion to when and where they wanted to go for a real honeymoon.

After dinner the two of them headed into the living room and settled onto the sofa, both putting their aching legs up to rest, Erin's head resting on her husband's chest. The steady rhythm of his heart started to lull her into a false sense of security but every so often, she'd get a whiff of musty smoke she was reminded of the fact that they were in danger and the person who she believe targeted them was playing for keeps.

And she was right.

 _Across the street in another building, on the same floor level as theirs, Jake sat in a dark, empty apartment and looked at them through a pair of binoculars. "Til death do us part…"_

* * *

 **A/N:** oh dear…seems like Erin's instincts are right! But will the PD team stop him before he can strike again? Hope you're all liking this story and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	18. Setting a Trap?

**Title: The City Between Us  
** **Chapter 18 – Setting a Trap?**

* * *

 _Across the street in another building, on the same floor level as theirs, Jake sat in a dark, empty apartment and looked at them through a pair of binoculars. "Til death do us part…"_

Very early the next morning, Kelly stood by the window and looked out into the dark indigo night and let his nervous gaze dart around the buildings across the street and down below before it lifted back up and rested on his own worried reflection. _'Jake wouldn't run. That's not his MO. He'll stick around…close to finish the job to his satisfaction.'_

"Where are you you damn bastard," Kelly whispered as he felt his fist tighten as his brain flashed back in time to when Erin walked into her burnt out apartment and turned to him and mouthed one word 'Jake'. He had taken her home thinking that it would set her back or perhaps put her down a path of emotional destruction; but Jake hadn't counted on their teams coming together to band against him.

He caught her frame in his peripheral vision as she neared and turned to offer her silhouette a small smile. "I know he's out there."

Erin wrapped her arms around him as the two of them remained cloaked by the wall partition so that the man who now watched them wasn't able to see them.

"I can hear you thinking."

"I want to ask something but I don't."

"Ask."

"You know him…" Kelly started as a small wince danced across his face for a few seconds as they remained in the still darkness.

"And?"

"And…where can he be right now?"

Silence started to develop for a few seconds as he held her tight in his grasp and rested his cheek atop her head; their hearts racing a bit faster than when they first came together.

"Sorry. I know you told the team…"

"You mean right now?"

"Yes."

"I'd say…watching this place. There was this case where we arrested a perp who was hiding in the attic of his neighbor's house as he spied on his ex and Jake said he got it. He said he knew why the perp wanted to be close but still far enough away so as not to arouse too much suspicion and then strike when the moment suited him."

"Call Voight."

"Kelly…"

"What if he's watching us right now? Just waiting until the moment suits him?"

"Kelly…you've looked outside. If he's watching us right now and we call Voight…he'd see him coming and disappear. We need to wait for him to come out of hiding and then make our move."

"You know…there might be a way that Voight can get at him without being seen."

"How? An invisible suit?"

"No…" Kelly gently chuckled. "But if we knew what building he was in, Voight could use the underground sewer entrance and get up into the building's boiler room."

"Oh I'm sure he'd love that. But…" Erin started but as the idea started to make sense she nodded her head.

"You agree with me?"

"I actually do. Jake would never suspect that. He will suspect an attack from the front. And once we have him pinned down we can set that up."

"What? How?"

"Leave that to me."

"Yeah but how can we find a shadow in the dark?" Kelly asked in a huff.

"Well if he's up when we are or is watching…whenever," she paused as her body offered up a shudder and his grasp around her tightened. "We get some of the team in the building during the day. Voight can be in our building to set up and then tonight we'll…give him something to watch and they'll just see what heat signatures are up and active and eliminate them one by one."

"That…doesn't sound that farfetched actually."

"It sounds brilliant," Erin smiled. "Because I thought of it."

"Oh is that so?" Kelly grinned as he scooped her up into his grasp and carried his wife back into their bedroom, the inner wall once again keeping them hidden from the eyes that continued to watch them.

XXXXXXXX

 _"You can try to sleep soundly Erin…but enjoy your new life while you can…it's going to end very soon!"_

XXXXXXXX

"Listen up!" Voight's voice boomed later that same morning as the Intelligence team gathered around his desk as he held up a role of blueprints. "Erin called me earlier with a plan to flush out Jake that…might just work."

"She knows where he is?" Jay asked in shock.

"Why the hell can't we just go get this guy?" Antonio followed in haste.

"Hold on a minute…she doesn't know for sure…just a hunch and her hunches are usually on point. She knows Jake better than any of us."

"Where?"

"Somewhere he can watch them."

"Across the street?"

"Either directly or indirectly."

"And those…?"

"They'll be doing some errands today to see if he can be flushed out of hiding but not counting on it. Jake is a thinker. He's quiet, methodical and devious. He might follow but he'll probably stay put until dark, perhaps giving them a false sense of security during the day with no sightings so they'll let their guard down, thinking that he's left town. These…" Voight rolled out the blueprints on his desk and all eyes looked down. "Show the ways into the city tunnels that lead into the boiler rooms of these two buildings. Three teams of two. You four will get into the building across from Erin and Kelly's; Jay and I will be waiting in Kelly's. We'll enter here…a block down."

"What if this bastard has camera's or something set up and sees us coming?" Adam Ruzek asked as Kim looked at him in concern.

"Doubt he'll have had time to set up that many cameras in the time he was missing but we don't know so caution is key," Voight reminded them gravely. "Each team will have an infrared and thermal imaging device and whoever's up on each floor we'll just eliminate them as a suspect during that time. Jay and I will monitor the activity from here. We see movement, we send you to that floor and room. If we move smooth and fast tonight, it should all end without incident. It's a longshot and we all know that but it's our best shot to end this somewhat peacefully. Okay…let's get ready."

"Hope it works boss."

"Yeah…me too," Voight huffed as he watched his team disperse and hung back a few minutes before he got ready to join them. He looked at a photo of Erin and Kelly on their wedding day on his desk and felt his stomach tighten into a nervous knot. He too had heard the comments Jake made about the Marlow case and knew he wasn't a man to suffer lightly. _I'll bet this damn bastard already has something rigged…_

"Jay!"

"Yeah…what's up?"

XXXXXXXX

"Ready?"

"To be a decoy?" Kelly asked with a small snap. "No…I want him to come at me and finish this."

"He's watching."

"I know…maybe he'll think if we're fighting…" his voice trailed off as her hand rested on his and he looked at her with a small frown. "I just want this to be over so we can start our new life together."

"Me too. This will work. I know it will."

He offered her a tight lipped smile as his hand twisted around and clutched hers and held it tightly in his grasp. "So…where to first?"

"Not 51. I don't want to involve any of your team and he'll stay clear of 21. So…shopping?"

"Seriously?"

"Well…we need groceries and if we do just normal stuff with a bit of paranoia it might make him come out of hiding and then the teams will be ready."

"Okay…where to first?" He asked again with a grin.

XXXXXXXX

Matt looked at Kelly's text and then up at his wife and boss with a heavy frown. "They have a plan in place and now we all just have to hope it'll work."

"Antonio will make sure it works," Gabby stated with confidence as she squeezed her husband's hand.

"Anything we can do?" Boden inquired.

"Voight said…just business as usual. He thinks this guy Jake might have put a wire on one of the lines here as he wouldn't have had time to get into the house with someone here all the time. Any shift would have noticed someone off and we all know that only old 'Gus' does the electrical. Anyone else would have been stopped, questioned and watched," Matt reminded them.

"So…we just wait," Boden huffed as Matt's lips drew into a tight line and he nodded.

"And pray we don't get any 911 calls needing help for anyone but Jake Wilson," Matt added in slight sarcasm.

XXXXXXXX

"Everyone in place?" Voight asked in a hushed tone as and Jay waited an empty middle floor apartment a few floors up from Kelly's loft. It had taken them a few hours to navigate through the underground sewer system and come up into their intended destinations but they did so without, they hoped, arousing any suspicion from the man they were hoping to catch before he could do anymore damage or cause any more harm.

"Kim and I are in place," Ruzek's whispered voice replied over the radio as they stood in an empty apartment on the top floor of the building facing Kelly's apartment.

"10-4 with me and Atwater," Antonio answered as and Kevin Atwater stood in the cramped boiler room of the same building across the street.

"Okay…now we just wait for the cover of darkness or if we get a call from Erin. Doubt this guy will show himself during the day but we gotta be prepared for anything."

"Got regular unmarked cars outside on the street ready to go if necessary and Platt's on standby with the radio's in case we need to run a blockade," Jay informed them. "This bastard runs…we'll be ready."

Voight looked at him with a heavy frown as he pushed the off button but said nothing.

"This will work."

"It has to. I don't want Erin to spend her new life looking over her shoulder or mourning the man she's meant to spend the rest of her life with."

XXXXXXXX

"Kinda like this," Kelly mentioned as they slowly meandered the aisles of the busy supermarket.

"Grocery shopping?"

"Couple stuff…married couple stuff," he shrugged as he watched her put something into the basket and then arched his brows.

"What? Quinoa is good for us."

"Ok-ay…what's it good for?"

"Not sure…heard about it on social media," she grinned as he chuckled. "Hey I gotta think of stuff that's easy but not from a box. Don't want you to think you married a woman totally useless in the kitchen."

"I don't mind doing some of the cooking. Just don't expect a lot of variety," he replied as he looked back down at the newest item in their buggy. "What's it made of?"

"Quinoa," she retorted as he just rolled his eyes and they continued on their way. Once they were done, they slowly headed for the check out and then back outside into the brisk afternoon. "I can't wait for summer. Even a light dusting of snow is too much."

"Yeah never liked doing road calls in the cold. At least we can pass off traffic duty to the candidates but even still…sometimes it's all hands on deck and that…yeah it sucks."

"Well we could always go someplace warm for our honeymoon."

"Not a cabin in the mountains?" He teased as her lips pursed.

"Running water?"

"And a flushing toilet with a bed not made of grass."

"Fireplace?"

"And windows with shades."

"Well…that does sound kinda tempting," she smiled as she leaned in and planted a kiss on his cool lips. "Course staying home with our own fireplace and shades drawn also sounds good."

But as Kelly's mind thought about Jake watching them get intimate his fists curled and his jaw set. "I'm glad he can't see into the rest of the loft…like the bedroom."

"We're not doing anything like that in the living room until he's caught. I…I don't want that either."

"Come on…let's go home."

XXXXXXXX

"I can't seem to concentrate on anything other than him possibly watching us right now," Erin whispered as she cast a glance toward the outside window that faced the street. The sheers were drawn but it was enough to give anyone on the outside looking in, a glimpse of the fact that they were inside and making dinner.

"But your team is in place so they got this covered."

"Right…" she huffed with a nod as she pulled his phone; her back to the wall.

 _'It's Erin. Anything?'_ she texted Voight.

 _'Starting to see movement but more like regular people coming home from work. Anything we can't nail down, I'm quietly sending the teams to investigate. Don't need the high tech stuff just yet. Don't count out good old binoculars.'_

She couldn't help but stifle a snicker which prompted Kelly to look up in wonder. "Hank is anti-technology."

"Yeah that doesn't surprise me. Anything?"

"Just regular domestic stuff. You know…boring stuff," she winked.

"Yeah those boring married folk," he teased back as he pulled her into his arms and held her close. "I don't care if he's watching," he whispered as he planted a warm kiss on her lips. "Love you."

"Love you too….so very much."

But at the same time they found solace in the arms of the other the team was about to discover something that would surprise them all – but not in a good way.

 _"Okay…got something odd. 5_ _th_ _floor up. Looks like the sixth window from the south. A shadow of a man pacing back and forth. Comes to the window and then pulls back quickly. Dressed in black. Go quietly. He's in their direct line of sight," Voight directed as he looked at Jay who lightly shrugged._

 _"Alright…heading their now."_

 _Voight held his breath as he waited for word back from his teams on the hopeful takedown of their suspect._

 _"Hate this waiting," Jay huffed as he pulled back, paced himself and then went back to looking through the scope._

 _"Hopefully it'll be over soon."_

"So…what do you want for dessert?" Erin asked with a soft smile.

"You," Kelly replied with a playful wag of his brows.

 _"We're moving in!" Antonio informed Voight as he and Atwater prepared to enter via the master key they had obtained from the building super as Burgess and Ruzek flanked the door on either side._

"Hmm don't think we can do that right now," she retorted as she stood up and headed for the bedroom. "Be right back!"

 _"Do you have Jake Wilson!" Voight hissed into the radio as it seemed like forever before the shouting voices died down._

 _"You're not going to believe this!" Antonio's irate voice was heard._

 _"What's going on?"_

"What's going on?" Kelly asked in wonder as his wife lingered.

 _"Apartment is empty and there's a guy in here…what's your name!"_

 _"B-ben…B-ben Carter. I was…p-paid to be here. I s-swear!"_

 _"What the hell is going on!"_

 _"Sir…he said some guy who fits Jake's description told him to come here tonight, wear black, pace back and forth, go to the window a few times, wait until midnight and then meet in the park for the final payment."_

 _"So if he's there…"_

 _"Oh no!" Kim Burgess excited voice was heard as she cast a worried glance across the street at Erin and Kelly's apartment. "HE'S OVER THERE!"_

"Erin?" Kelly asked as he got up and went in search of his wife. But just as he did, the door bust open, all the lights went black and just as Erin rounded the corner with a small flashlight in her hand, the flash from a gun was seen.

"What the hell!"

* **bang!***

"KELLY!"

* * *

 **A/N:** uh oh! Will Jake get his final revenge? Will the team stop him in time? Just a bit more to go here, so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	19. Taking back the Future!

**Title: The City Between Us  
** **Chapter 19 – Taking back the Future!**

* * *

 _"Erin?" Kelly asked as he got up and went in search of his wife. But just as he did, the door bust open and all the lights went black._

 _"What the hell!"_

 _*_ _ **bang!***_

 _"KELLY!"_

XXXXXXXX

"Damn it!" Voight cursed as he and Jay raced toward the stairwell to go down. At the same time the four remaining members of the Intelligence unit dropped what they were doing and raced toward the stairwell to go down and then across the street as soon as possible; Antonio calling for fire and medic services along the way.

"Kelly!"

"Just us now Erin!" Jake laughed as a few seconds later his night light goggles started to give him full unhindered vision while the rest of the building struggled with the darkness; well _almost_ everyone in the building.

 _"Jay hurry!"_

 _"We have to make it in time."_

 _"We will! Antonio! Get the damn lights on!"_

"Bastard!" Erin shouted as she felt around in the dark for her gun as she tried to keep her footing and hurry toward her fallen husband. But she could only let out a yelp as Jake took a few quick strides, grabbed a handful of hair and yanked her backward, nearly taking her off her feet. "Jake!"

"Leave…her alone…" Kelly grunted as he tried to pick himself upright. His slightly shaking hands tried to fish around in his pocket for the small flashlight attached to his keychain.

Erin tried to twist herself out of Jake's grasp and stomp on his foot, but with him being able to see better he was able to dodge her move. However, her actions did allow her to get her hair free and try to get back to Kelly.

"Leave her alone!" Kelly shouted as he managed to get his bloody fingers on the small device and then push the button. But because of the fresh blood, they were slick and the little item slipped from a firm grasp. But it was just enough of a flash to make Jake yell out and Erin to see what Jake was wearing.

"Get him Erin!" Kelly stated loudly as she tried to knock the night vision goggles off Jake's head. However, just as she was about to flip them off, Jake managed to sidestep her attack and make a break for the door.

"Kelly!"

"I'm fine…go!" Kelly managed with a small gasp as she faltered for a few seconds but knew that he wouldn't tell her to go if he was fatally wounded.

Just as she charged into the hallway and heard his footsteps to the right and bolted in that direction; Jay and Voight emerged on the floor.

"Erin!"

"She's…gone after Jake," Kelly told them as Jay dropped to his knees to help Kelly just as the lights came back on.

"Take care of him!" Voight ordered as he raced after Erin.

"Kelly! Hey buddy…stay with me!" Jay stated loudly as he took off his jacket and pressed it down on Kelly's wound, pulled his radio and demanded the medics hurry.

"Erin…"

"Voight's gone after her. Just…stay with me. Helps on the way," Jay replied as he pulled his radio once more. "Where's the damn bus! Kelly's been shot!"

 _"2 minutes out. How bad is it?" Matt asked in concern._

"Just…hurry."

At the same time that the lights flipped on, Jake's eyes got a flash they weren't expecting which caused him pause for a few minutes and Erin to pinpoint his location. And it also allowed Voight to gain ground on the both of them.

Erin spied Jake cross her path on the lower part of the next stair set and flung herself over the edge which made her slam into his body and topple them both to the ground. She let out a yelp as Jake kicked at her leg and tried to get away; the little voices in his head urging him even more as they heard Voight gaining ground.

But Jake could only curse his bad timing as Voight's angry growl from two floors up filled his worried brain and wondered how his plan went awry so fast. Erin tried to twist herself around to keep Jake pilled to the ground until Voight arrived but Jake ended up grabbing her by the arm and pulling her toward another flight of stairs to go down.

Her right hand shot out and latched onto the railing which jerked them both forward and forced Jake to regroup. Voight's boots stomped down onto the above landing and Jake knew he was out of time. So he gave Erin a hard shove, pulled back, turned around and continued to race downward.

"Erin!" Voight shouted as he reached Erin just in time to help her get upright.

"Next level down! Go!" Erin instructed as Voight barreled past and hurried after their target.

Jake heard Voight radio his team to be ready on the main level and to have all the entrances blocked and knew he was trapped.

 _"Stairwell is closed. Take the elevator!" Antonio relayed to Matt and Gabby when 51 had arrived to help Kelly and anyone else caught in the melee. "They're in the stairwell. Kelly's been shot. Jay's with him."_

 _"We're on our way up!"_

 _"Hurry!"_

Both Voight and Erin landed three levels below their apartment and entered the quiet hallway with their guns drawn.

"Stay frosty…he'll shoot to kill," Voight warned as the two of them started to gently try each door they approached.

"I'm…distracted," Erin admitted with a small hiss.

"Antonio just said 51 arrived. Kelly's in good hands. Concentrate."

"Copy," she whispered back with a somewhat shaky tone. She hated the fact that Kelly was left in Jay's care but knew her partner wouldn't let her new husband die and Matt and his team would do everything they could to get Kelly to Med before anything more happened.

They heard some shuffling behind them and both turned with their guns drawn only to see an old woman with a small basket in her hands, suddenly put up her hands and drop her basket.

"What's…going on?"

"Ma'am you need to get back downstairs and stay there for your own good!" Voight barked with a frown as she simply nodded, picked up her basket and returned to the elevator waiting area. But just as they turned around to continue on their way; Jake appeared and fired.

"ERIN!" Voight shouted as he pushed her out of the way just in time; his upper forearm earning a small, searing kiss from the bullet as payment. He fired back but Jake ducked into one of the apartments and locked the door.

"Damn it!" Erin cursed as they raced toward that now closed door; Voight calling his team for outside coverage. "You okay?"

"Fine," he grumbled in return as they reached the entrance to the now quiet apartment and stopped. "Jake! It's over! We have the building surrounded! Best thing you can do is surrender to us!"

"Go to hell!" Jake shouted as another shot rang out toward the door. It flew right through, shattered the wood before it embedded itself into the wall behind them.

"Ruzek! Need you and Burgess on the south fire escape! Need to keep this bastard trapped! Antonio ask the super who lives in apartment 5B?"

 _"Copy."_

 _"On it."_

"I'm going to go into the next apartment and out the window," Erin suggested as Voight hesitated for a moment before he nodded in agreement.

Voight talked as loudly as possible to try to keep Erin's movements hidden as she knocked as gently as possible on the next apartment. A middle-aged woman opened the door with a terrified expression but quickly complied and ushered her and her two children outside and rushed toward the elevator as Erin stood cover just in case. Once they were safely inside the steel box, she hurried into the apartment and rushed toward the window and opened it just as another shot rang out in Voight's direction.

"You must have a death wish Jake!" Voight yelled in anger as Erin gently edged herself onto the window ledge. She glanced down to see Adam and Kim slowly making their way up toward her and felt her heart start to beat a bit faster.

But as soon as she turned back to face the direction of the apartment her ex was in, he stood there with his gun cocked and ready.

"Jake!" Erin said somewhat loudly, hoping those below would hear and radio Voight that he could enter the apartment as Jake was now distracted – by her.

"Why him!"

"No matter what I tell you…you won't believe me," Erin replied as she tried to stall for time.

"Try me!" He hissed as he waved the gun at her and then motioned for her to drop hers. "You can't raise it fast enough to take me out."

"It doesn't have to end this way Jake."

"You…didn't answer me!"

"You and I…we just weren't going the same way," Erin replied as she tried to keep her gaze fixed on Jake and resist the urge to see where Voight was and what kind of progress he was making to get to them undetected. However, if she did try to acknowledge Voight, that might throw Jake off and make him look, even for a second and that would give her the upper hand to taking Jake out – for good.

"Kelly is dying! Don't you care!"

"Drop your gun Jake. You're surrounded," she tried to tell him calmly as her voice slightly wavered.

 _"It's Kelly! GSW to the lower chest!" April relayed to Will and Ethan as Gabby and Sylvie rushed him into the ER at Chicago Med._

 _Matt pulled back and watched his friend disappear into one of the operating rooms, cloaked by Med's finest and watched his wife hurry back to him._

 _"He's in good hands," she told him firmly. "Any word on Erin?"_

 _"Not yet," Matt replied with a huff as he looked at Boden who shook his head no._

 _"They'll both be okay. We have to believe that," Gabby whispered as her hand clutched her husbands._

"Jake…" Erin started once more. But was interrupted by the sound of Adam's radio going off which made Jake look down, up and then duck back in side. He spied Voight in the room and fired off a shot before he rushed into the kitchen and hid behind the refrigerator.

"It's over!" Voight shouted as Erin entered the now quiet, empty apartment.

He was trapped and knew it but wasn't about to go down without a fight. So with a full clip cocked and ready to go, Jake stepped out from behind the fridge and just started to fire at Erin.

"ERIN! GET DOWN!" Voight shouted as a spray of bullets zoomed in her direction as Voight tried to get a better vantage point to shoot from. He was unable.

Erin crouched behind the bullet riddled leather couch before she took a deep breath, cocked her own gun and then dared to raise her head to fire. Jake's eyes narrowed as he watched her emerge and was driven on by pure rage that he failed to see Voight take the flanking position.

It was all over in seconds and Erin could only breathe a sigh of relief as she started to sag to her knees.

"Erin!" Voight shouted as he rushed to her side and gathered her up before she could collapse completely.

"I'm okay…is he…"

"Yeah he's gone," Ruzek declared as he knelt beside Jake's dead body.

"Kelly…I need to go see him."

"Are you hit?" Kim asked her in concern.

"Just a graze," she replied with a small hiss as she looked at Jake's lifeless corpse. "I want to go see my husband. The nightmare is finally over."

 _"For good."_

* * *

 **A/N:** and all…exhale! One more chappy to come so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	20. The Mountain Between Us

**Title: The City Between Us  
** **Chapter 20 – The Mountain Between Us**

* * *

 _'Why him! Why do you love him over me!'_

Jake's angry words resounded in Erin's head as she stared at Kelly's sleeping frame in the bed a few feet away. She had gotten the small wound on her arm tended to and rushed to Med as if the vehicle she was in would explode into a million little pieces if she didn't arrive there in a certain timeframe.

 _'How is he! How's Kelly!'_ she fairly demanded when she rushed in through the ER doors at Med and up to April. _'Where is he? I need to see him? How badly was he shot?'_ She rambled off in haste.

 _'He's going to be fine. He was actually pretty lucky. The shot took out the lower part of the appendix and if he had waited any longer he could have gone into septic shock but we were able to repair everything in time. The surgery was clean and his recovery time won't be as long as if it was fully ruptured.'_

 _'Oh thank God. Can I see him?'_

 _'Of course. Come with me.'_

Kelly started to stir which instantly pulled her from her light stupor and snap to attention. "…hey…" he managed with a soft croak as she leaned in closer and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hey," she replied warmly as his hand slowly lifted and rested on the bandage on her forearm. "Just a scratch. Jake's dead. It's over."

"Can't say I'm sorry…" he managed with a small cough.

"April said they were able to repair everything in time so your recovery won't be as long as it could have been had the shot been worse."

"Good…think Boden is ready to think…I don't want…to come back," Kelly replied with a small smile. "You sure you're okay?"

"'I am now. It's over. I saw it with my own eyes. Now we can just focus on us and getting our new life started without looking over our shoulders."

"But your stuff…"

"Was just stuff. You are what really matters to me."

"Come here…" he entreated as his hand snaked behind her head and planted another kiss on her lips before her forehead rested on his a few minutes before she pulled back and settled back into the chair beside his bed.

"So…what are you going to do with your free time?"

"Thought I'd go to New York…see my sister."

"Oh…course," Erin replied with a tight lipped smile as her brow gently furrowed.

"With my wife at my side of course," he grinned as her smile instantly widened. "Think Voight will grant you a few days leave?"

"Better take advantage of it now right?"

"Right," he agreed with a small frown.

"What is it?"

"There is one other place I want to go."

"Where?" She inquired as she leaned in closer as he whispered in her ear. "Think that's a great idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Erin replied with a warm smile. "Now rest up so you can leave this place."

"Copy that," he retorted with a small chuckle.

The next few days while he was in Chicago Med, Kelly's time was filled with visits from Matt and Gabby, the team from 21 and the team from 51; at one time all were there at once and passersby could only speculate of the importance of the person on the receiving end of all the attention. But Kelly would insist it was just his extended family and that was it.

XXXXXXXX

"Almost feels odd walking back in…" Kelly stated with a sigh as he and his wife walked into their apartment a few days later; Erin was quick to grasp his hand and hold it in hers. "The team did a great job of cleaning up."

"We are truly lucky to have such great friends and family to help us and…and we'll never have to look over our shoulder's wondering where Jake Wilson is."

"That is a relief," Kelly stated with a small huff. "You okay?"

"I am now that I know you're safe and he's gone. I feel bad it came to that but at the same time…I am relieved. Now we can just concentrate on building our new life together."

"Like the sound of that," he smiled as he leaned in for a kiss and held her close.

"Tired?"

"Want to nap with me?"

"Actually…I would," she replied with a wide grin as he locked the door and the two of them slowly headed into their bedroom. Kelly eased himself down and then Erin followed suit and spooned up next to him on his uninjured side. As soon as she was pressed up against him; Kelly's slight nervous anxiety started to settle and he felt only contentment.

But as they started to drift into a light slumber, each could feel the other tense and twitch at times and could only rightly surmise that it was from recent events that conjured themselves up as distorted nightmares. Luckily they would subside as quickly as they formed so the rest for them was somewhat peaceful.

"Can't believe we slept that long," Kelly mentioned as he slowly walked into the kitchen later that same day.

"Needed it. Haven't slept much in the past few days and despite what Wil and April say…Med's beds aren't comfortable," she grinned as he neared. "Hungry?"

"A little. Soft stuff right? What…is that?"

"Trying my hand at…Risotto," Erin replied as she read the box and then looked at Kelly with a shrug. "Sounded easy to make."

"Does Chan's have takeout soup?" Kelly deadpanned.

"Not funny," Erin groaned as she gave him a small slap to his shoulder.

"I survived Jake only to die by…mushroom Risotto."

"So dead…" Erin laughed as she narrowed her gaze.

But as the evening progressed and dinner slowly came to fruition each of them was forced to agree that just being in the company of the other, doing normal, domestic things was more than satisfying. They talked about the new furniture they'd be getting to replace hers and fill in the rest of the gaps in their new home; to compliment his existing furniture. They talked about their upcoming trip and where they wanted to go for their real honeymoon when they could afford to take two weeks and go someplace warm and exotic in the dead of winter.

"Now this…seems like the perfect way to end the night," Erin whispered as she snuggled up to her husband as they watched the end of a movie on TV.

"Oh really… _perfect_?" Kelly playfully arched his brows as she looked up with a small smirk.

"You just had major surgery and you are making sexual innuendos?" She countered with pursed lips.

"It wasn't that major. and…I can make them…" he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her lips. But as soon as he did, he felt a small pang in his side and quickly pulled back with a frown. "Right…"

"Come on…let's get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Right you are."

XXXXXXXX

"Safe flight," Matt told Kelly the next morning as he and Gabby slowly walked toward the departure gate at O'Hare airport.

"And if there's a storm…" Gabby started.

"We know…stay put," Erin smiled as she hugged her friend.

"See you in a few days," Kelly told Matt as he slapped him on the back.

"Text if there are any issues," Matt replied as he gave his friend a hug and then stepped back beside his wife and wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "Think they'd listen if there was another storm?"

"No chance in hell," Gabby retorted as both of them laughed and then took their leave. "Speaking of planes…where are we going on our vacation? Hopefully someplace warm."

"Like the sound of that," Matt grinned in agreement.

XXXXXXXX

"You know…if not for that storm we wouldn't have met," Erin mused as they sat on the plane waiting to disembark.

"True but…"

"If there's a storm we'll wait…" she retorted with a giggle and settled in for the next couple of hours. Despite the fact that the flight to upstate New York was less than two hours as soon as they hit a small bit of turbulence, they each looked at the other with anxious glances of anxiety.

"At least the landing was somewhat…smooth," Kelly cleared his throat a bit nervously as she gave his hand a small squeeze and then looked outside to make sure the skies were actually clear like they were announced.

"Kelly! Erin!"

Both heard their names and then turned to see Katie rushing toward them with open arms and a wide, inviting smile.

"Hey sis!" Kelly greeted warmly as he hugged her close and then pulled back to let Erin do the same.

"You actually came!"

"Katie…"

"Hey hush! I'm just glad you're both here right now," Katie said as she looped each of her arms through one of her brother's and one of Erin's. "And with your new wife…like you promised."

"Course."

"That's so great! I made something especially for you!"

"Now this I can't wait for."

They three of them left the small airport and headed toward Katie's waiting car and then on toward her waiting restaurant.

"Wow…something smells amazing," Erin mentioned as they walked into the cozy establishment; the compliment making the chef beam from ear to ear.

"Well…take off your coats and settle in…this isn't a 'dine and dash'," Katie told them as they headed for the Chef's table near the back of the restaurant.

"She really did an amazing job with this place," Erin complimented as she sat down opposite her husband at the table set for two.

"Yeah she really did. Was so proud of her when she opened it. Wish it was closer to home but I get her reasoning."

"Maybe one day," Erin smiled as she poured them a half a glass of wine. "I won't tell Will if you won't."

"Secret is safe with me," he chuckled as he took a small sip and then leaned back in his chair. "Like this…just relaxing and knowing we don't have to rush out to a call at any second."

"That is actually kinda wonderful," Erin agreed as she pulled her phone to which he arched his brows. "Lean in closer," she instructed as he planted a playful kiss on her check as she made a mock surprise face and then snapped another with her smiling.

"Lemme guess…you're gonna post that?"

"Day one of our mini honeymoon," she beamed as she pulled up her social media page. "Of course I'm going to post it," she paused as she looked at him seriously for a few seconds. "I finally have reason to want to be happy and show that off – probably or the first time in my life."

"Sounds like a reason to brag."

"Sure does," Erin agreed as Katie returned with a platter of food that smelt amazing. "But this…think I'll post this also."

"Yeah? You post foodie pictures?"

"She does now," Kelly retorted as Erin's lips pursed and the three of them laughed. "Sit and join us sis."

"Okay I can for a bit…otherwise…duty calls. Tonight is just for you two…my wedding gift to you both," she ended with a hug for both.

"She is…something else," Erin praised as they watched Katie disappear back into the kitchen.

"That…she is," Kelly replied with a grin that suddenly turned serious a few seconds later.

"What is it?" Erin asked in surprise as Kelly held up her phone to her; the same phone he had been scrolling a few seconds earlier.

"Isn't that…"

"Is it! Seriously?" Erin lightly chirped as she looked at the Instagram feed for Olivia Benson. "Hank's in New York."

"Thankfully not upstate…do you think…"

"He's paranoid but…but now I know why he approved it so fast," she commented to shake her head and then made a comment. The phone dinged a few seconds later to which Kelly snatched it from his wife's grasp and added his own comment which made her laugh. A few seconds later, Gabby joined the conversation and then Matt and the evening took another surprising turn – if family couldn't come with them, they'd be reminded they were never _that_ far away.

"We are blessed to have friends like them…family," Erin smiled as they started into the first course.

"We are," he agreed as he followed her lead.

Katie came back to sit with them for a bit and the three of them talked the end of the case with Jake, Erin's burnt out apartment, buying new furniture and then looking forward to the life ahead. Katie told them that she's seeing someone – not serious but only time would tell how serious it would turn out – he understood her need to take things slow and garnered much respect for that. She also told them about Benny's latest trip and when she might be visiting Chicago next.

"This dessert is amazing," Erin commented as she slowly picked at the sweet creation before her. "Almost too pretty to eat."

"I know…so creative. I put cake on a plate and top with ice cream and think it's a work of art."

"Would be to me."

"You're easy to please," Kelly smiled.

"You're saying I'm easy?" She shot back playfully as he just laughed and shook his head. "Get better already will you?"

"Funny," he replied in sarcasm. "Why do you think I'm eating so much…this way I can just roll into bed and get some sleep afterward."

"Actually…that sounds good."

"Even better? We don't have to get up early tomorrow."

"Amen to that."

Katie came back to join them for an after dinner coffee and sat with them until the next seating came in, at which time she had to go back to make sure the chefs kept things running smoothly.

"Thanks for an amazing night," Kelly thanked his sister later that same night as they put on their coats and prepared to leave.

"Was simply…as he said amazing. Best food I think I have ever eaten," Erin praised as she hugged Katie Severide close.

"Thank you both…breakfast tomorrow right? What time are you on the road?"

"Early afternoon…whatever…we don't have a set schedule."

"And we like it that way."

"Alright you two…see you tomorrow."

Katie watched them walk arm and arm to a waiting rental car, get inside and then waved them off before she too headed back into her restaurant with a contented expression on her face and a warm feeling in her heart.

That night, both Kelly and Erin lay in each other's arms, happy and contented with the day they spent with each other and closed their eyes with happy thoughts; whisked into the dream world instead of the nightmarish hell that had greeted them the few nights before.

XXXXXXXX

"You sure these will match?" Erin asked as they loaded up the four items into the back of their rental SUV and closed the back hatch cover.

"I'm sure they'll go…they look great," Kelly shrugged as they got in and then headed for another familiar destination.

On the way there they talked about their casual five star breakfast with Katie, where they wanted to for their 'hot' honeymoon and how their schedules would work when they got back to the real world. The conversation for the bulk of their trip was casual and enjoyable but as soon as they neared their final destination, Kelly noticed Erin's sentences got shorter and a few huffs were heard.

"We didn't have to come."

"No…we had to. We both owed it to him…I just remember all that happened," she recalled as the SUV started to slow as it turned onto the bumpy dirt road. "Not a fan of winter…but sure is pretty up here."

"Yeah probably has great colors in spring and summer."

"And the lake," Erin mused as she offered him a tender smile. "Does it give you any ideas about your cabin?"

"It sure does…so glad that we're on the same page with that."

"A summer cabin on the lake? Sounds…pretty special. Can't wait to get started fixing it up," she told him in truth as the SUV started to slow. Both of them looked ahead at the serene setting along with the quiet structure and felt feelings of both content and anxiety – both for good reasons. Here they faced death…and life and came to the stark realization they couldn't live without the other.

"Ready?" Kelly asked as he stopped the SUV and looked at his wife who nodded and then both got out.

"The air up here is so fresh," Erin noted as she slipped her hand into his and they both remained in place for a few seconds; listening to the serene stillness and happy that this time at the secluded cabin, neither of their lives were in danger.

"Can…I help you two?"

Both turned around to see an older man approach them with a curious look and Kelly was first to extend his hand first and offer a greeting.

"Hi…yeah uh I'm Kelly Severide and this is my wife Erin. We're from Chicago and…well this might seem odd but…but we're the ones who used up your chairs for firewood a few months back. Left a rather hurried note."

"Oh yeah…wondered what that was about. Everything okay?"

"It is now," Erin replied with a kind smile. "And we came back to leave four new ones. We were told this place was usually empty until the spring or summer so weren't sure anyone would be here."

"Heard it was pretty life and death."

"It was but…wait…heard? From who?" Kelly asked as he looked at Erin who shrugged.

"Same couple that were up here about a month after it happened and also brought four new chairs."

"What couple?" Erin asked in haste.

"Some city feller from Chicago I think…yeah and his…well I thought it was his wife because they acted married and even stayed a few nights here after he explained who they were."

"By any chance…do the names Hank and Olivia sound familiar?"

"Yeah that's right. Cops right?"

"Uh huh…" Erin snickered. "They explained what happened?"

"We're very sorry," Kelly offered in haste.

"That's okay. Chicago sure has generous folk in it," the old man smiled as he neared. "Sorry…name's Fred. Well why don't you bring those chairs in and come in for dinner. That is of course…unless you have other plans?"

"We'd love to stay for dinner," Kelly stated firmly as they unloaded the four chairs and then headed inside. They were different from the one's Hank and Olivia had bought but fit nicely with the outside deck furniture so he was happy to have the additions.

"Lucky you caught me today. Was about to close up for the month and head down south to visit my grandchildren. How's that for role reversal. Isn't it the old folks that are supposed to move south?" He chuckled to himself as he put out two more place settings.

"You live here alone Fred?"

"Nah my Wilma is down in Orlando already. Yeah I know…Fred and Wilma…kids get a kick out of it two," he grinned. "We live a few miles from here normally but mostly down south now. Well pull up a chair. Don't be shy. Gots lots of them now."

"Sure smells good."

"Family recipe and always happy to share."

As the three of them sat down to enjoy their meal, Kelly and Erin learned about Fred, his family, the history of the cabin and the surrounding area. In return they told him all about their adventure on how they first met, the plane crash and how they ended up in his cabin using the chairs for firewood.

"Mountain between us," he mused as Erin looked up in wonder.

"Ah just something I heard your friends say. Figured he was referring to this place," he smiled warmly. "You know…I got the electrical guy coming tomorrow. Just need someone to be here when he's around. Always nice to have folks here and well…you two seem trustworthy. Or…you in any hurry to get back to friendly Chicago?"

"Really? You'd let us stay a few days?" Kelly asked in shock.

"Yeah. Just mail me the key when you leave. I know it's in good hands. 'sides…I might know a thing or two about the other two that were up here."

"Who exactly are you Fred Wilkins?"

"A man of mystery," he laughed.

"We'd love to. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

And true to his word, as soon as dinner was done, he packed up his small bag, gave them a few instructions along with his address and cell phone, got in his truck and headed away.

"That was…surprising," Erin commented as she pulled away and slowly headed for the lake; Kelly a few paces behind. "Although…not surprising."

"Course you won't let Hank hear the last of it."

"Either of them," she smiled as she stopped by the edge. "I remember it like it was yesterday," she whispered as he pulled her back against his chest and held her close.

"I do to. Nearly lost you that day. Was horrible," he whispered in her ear as his warm breath sent tingles down her spine. "You know…a few days here, just the two of us…in a real bed…"

"With real water and a fire place with real wood," she continued as she twisted herself in his arms and brought his cool lips down to meet hers. Instantly they were crushed with a searing kiss that flooded both with electric heat. "Mmm I want you so bad…" she whispered as she pulled back with a frown. "Sorry I…"

But he said no words, instead, took her by the hand and led her back to the waiting, cozy cabin. Once inside with the shades drawn and the doors locked, they were locked in a heated embrace ready to embark on a new mission. Piece by piece, each article of clothing came off until they were just two intertwined souls underneath the down comforter.

"I love you Kelly…"

"I love you Erin…" she replied in truth as their hearts started to race in tandem.

Their journey together had started by chance, continued by peril but ended in happiness and while tonight was a first for them it was the first of many – their happy future together was only getting started.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** and we have reached the end of our adventure! Hope you all liked this happy ending and had to wrap up all the loose ends but of course leave a few doors open. Please do leave a final review before you go and thanks so much! oh and those faithful reviewers will get a bit extra in their review reply :)


End file.
